Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Brave duelist!
by Chronofang12
Summary: After saving the world from it's destruction. That same person came to wake up with no memories of his past. See the journey of how he fights in this world as his memories slowly returns during this adventure.
1. Chapter 1

The scene is showing two people dueling in the middle of a volcanic area. One of them was a red-haired youth in his sixteens, he was wearing longer green pants, and a colorful jacket over a black and orange shirt, he had a chromne black triangular duel armor in his chest that had a crimson ' **T** ' symbol in the center of the armor. The other one was a blond-haired youth in his early nineteens, he was wearing a white duel armor.

"Here I go, Barone!" The red-haired youth said as a shadowed monster was above him.

"Bring it, Bashin Dan!" Barone replied to his friend and rival as he had another monster above him as well.

"This is the finale, go!" The shadowed monster attacked the other one and destroyed it.

Barone - LP: 700-0 x2 - Lose

Dan - LP: 1 x0 -Win

"I lost." Barone admits his defeat.

"I won, so I gain the ownership of those cards." Six cards flew out of Barone's Extra Deck's compartment and landed on Dan's right hand as he took another six cards out of his Extra Deck's compartment as well and pointed them at the sky.

"It was a hard journey, but we finally managed to get the duel energy required to activate this fortress of hope and salvation. Appear! Fortress of the Gods!" Dan threw the twelve cards that flew into the sky as each one unleashed a different monster that were surrounded by a circle that had a different constellation designed on them. A few seconds later an earthquake shook the whole area as a gigantic construct began to emerge from the lava of the volcano.

"So that is the Fortress of the Gods." Dan said as the twelve constelation circles descended to the fortress that was fully charged with duel energy.

"We are finally at the end of the road." Barone said as he was staring at the fortress as well. "I have lost this duel, so you won the right to pull the trigger, Dan."

"Yeah, I know." Dan nod to Barone's words and turned himself to the Fortress of the Gods.

"Fortress of the Gods, I will pull the trigger! So my wish is that the world is saved from it's destruction." Dan shouted out his wish to the Fortress of the Gods as he heard a voice coming from the fortress.

"I see, I see..." Dan's expression looked very sad when he said that. "I don't just pull a trigger. I become it." His body suddenly started to glow in rainbow as he was about to become the sacrifice.

"No..." A girl with long purple hair started to despair at this revelation.

"There must be another way!" Barone wanted to find another way. "You can't die yet! This world needs people like you to follow upon the new era that you've helped us move on from!"

"Sorry, Barone." Dan apologized to his friend as the glow grew brighter as his duel armor vanished. "But this must be done, otherwise this world alongside the lives living in will be destroyed. I will leave this world in your hands"

"Bashin Dan!" Barone screamed as he was forcefully taken from the volcanic zone by the ejection system while screaming the name of his best friend and rival.

'Sorry, Mai.' A single tear fell out of Dan's left eye. 'This is the only way to protect your's and everyone's future.' With that Dan's world went blank as he became the sacrifice to grant the wish of salvation upon the world.

"Daaaannnn!" The girl let out a scream of despair at her loss as she broke down from the deep sadness that she never felt before and fell on her knees.

So the world was saved from it's demise thanks to the efforts and sacrifice made by Bashin Dan.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Brave! Siegfried Apollodragon  
**

* * *

It was a normal night at Maiami city. That was until a light fell from the sky to the ground that revealed the same youth that passed away.

(Next morning)

"Yuya!" A tomato haired kid was being pursued by a pink haired girl who had a paper fan in her left hand. "Get back here and let me hit you!"

"I'm sorry, Yuzu!" Yuya apologized to Yuzu as he just dodged a hit from her fan. "I didn't meant to say it!"

"How dare you say that I am not a lady!?" Yuzu yelled as she was pursuing Yuya.

"I am really, really sorry!" Yuya ran as he wasn't paying atention to the surrounding in front of him.

"Yuya, wait!" Yuzu tries to harn her friend to no avail as he trips on something or in this case someone.

"Huh?" Yuya said when without realizing he had tripped on a person that had red hair, he was wearing longer green pants, and a colorful jacket over a black and orange shirt who was uncounscious.

"That hurt." Yuya complained as he took a quick glance at the person who he tripped on.

"Are you alright?" Yuya asks the uncouncious red-haired youth if he was fine, "What's wrong!?" and saw that the red-haired youth was unconscious on the floor.

"What is a person doing sleeping in the middle of the street?" Yuzu arrived and asks while Yuya got up.

"I have no idea, Yuzu." Yuya answers Yuzu's question. "But we can't just leave him here, let's take him to the duel school." With that, Yuya and Yuzu proceeded to carry the red-haired youth to their duel school.

(At You Show Duel School)

Yuya and Yuzu arrived with the unconscious red-haired youth that they were carrying at You Show Duel School, a duel school where their student's learned how to coordinate with their monsters and how to entertain their audiences in Action Duels.

"Welcome! Yuya onii-chan, Yuzu onee-chan!" Yuya and Yuzu were greeted by a small group of three little kids.

One of them was a blue-haired boy.

The last one was a red-haired girl.

"Hello, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi." Yuya greets them back.

"Who is that person?" Tatsuya took notice of the red-haired youth that was being carried by Yuya and Yuzu in their shoulders.

"What happened to him?" Futoshi asked Yuya as he and Yuzu carefully placed the red-haired youth on the bench.

"We found him like this on the floor when we were on our way here." Yuzu answerd Futosh's question as Yuya snorted a bit at her answer.

"You mean, I tripped on him while you were chasing me with that dangerous fan of yours Yuzu." Yuya corrected Yuzu's statement with a deadpan face.

"What was that Yuya?" Yuzu asked Yuya in a sweet smile while holding her paper fan in front of him.

"Nothing, nothing!" A scared Yuya wavers his arms to try to make Yuzu forget why she was chasing him down in the first place.

(A few minutes later)

"Uhm..." The red-haired youth showed signs of waking up.

"Yuya oniichan, Yuzu onee-chan!" Ayu called out to Yuya and Yuzu. "He's waking up."

Everyone gathered around the red-haired youth who just opened his brown eyes, just to see a tomato-haired boy alongside a pink-haired girl and three little kids.

"Where am I ?" The red-haired youth asked where he was and took a seat.

"Yuya and I found you unconscious in the middle of the street, so we have brought you here." Yuzu answered his question. "And for where you are, you are at You Show Duel School."

"You Show Duel School?" The red-haired youth asked as the others fell in Anime style.

"Did I say something wrong?" The red-haired youth believed that he said something that he shouldn't had.

"Our school isn't recognized by anyone at all." Yuya said as he sulked a bit. "But I won't give up on making my father's dream to duel to make people smile!"

"Who are you people?" The red-haired youth asked to the people that were around him.

"My name is Sakaki Yuya, but you can call me Yuya." The tomato-haired boy introduced himself as Yuya.

"And my name is Hiiragi Yuzu, so who are you?" The pink-haired girl who said that her name was Yuzu asked for the red-haired youth's name.

"My name is..." The red-haired youth tried to say his name, but.

"...I don't remember." The red-haired youth said as he put his hand behind his head.

"Does he has amnesia?" Yuzu asked the others as they didn't know what to make of this situation.

"But he has a duel disk with him, so he is definitely a duelist." Yuya pointed at the duel disk that was on the youth's left arm that was crimson.

"Duel disk?" The red-haired youth said with a confused look as he took a look at the object in question.

"Perhaps there is some personal information about you on the disk." Tatsuya points out to the red-haired youth. "After all, a duel disk is the most vital object that a duelist needs for their daily lives."

"You should try to turn it on." Ayu suggests. "It must have something on you."

"How do I turn this thing on?" The red-haired youth asks them since he doesn't remember how a duel disk works.

"Let me do it." Futoshi pressed the on function that showed a screen.

* * *

 **Duel Disk ID Number - 504948060151**

 **Name: Bashin Dan**

 **Age: 14**

Occupation: Duelist

 **Favorite foods: Curry**

 **Likes: Dueling**

 **No further information available  
**

* * *

"So you name is Bashin Dan." Yuya said the red-haired youth's name who is revealed to be Bashin Dan as he looked at Dan's duel disk's screen.

"That was it? No adress at all?" Dan who had just figured out his own name from the data that was available in his duel disk said as he was a bit shocked at the lack of any relevant information asides from his name and age. That was until his head started to hurt a bit.

"Are you alright?" Yuzu asked worriedly for Dan because she noticed that he was on his own without nothing but his clothes and duel disk.

"Yeah. I have remembered the basics of how to take care of myself, but nothing about my past." Dan managed to remember a few things that he was capable of doing asides from dueling, that is.

"But it doesn't say where you live." Tatsuya pointed out as he saw that there was no adress of where Dan lived.

"Wait, if you don't have a place to stay, then you can stay at my house if you want." Yuya offered himself to let Dan live with him. "You can stay with us until you remember where you live."

"You are seriously allowing a stranger like me stay at your home?" Dan asked surprised by Yuya's casualty. "I don't want to trouble your family."

"Yes. You don't seem to be a bad person, Dan." Yuya says with a goofy smile. "You won't be any trouble for me and mom."

"Thank you, Yuya." Dan thanked his new friend for giving him a place to stay. "I really thank you for doing this for me."

(Later at Yuya's house)

"Dinner was delicious, mom." Yuya praised Yoko's dinner.

"Thank you, Yuya." Sakaki Yoko thanked Yuya for praising her food and turned to Dan. "How about you, Dan-kun?"

"The food was delicious, but I feel bad about making you work harder because of me, Yoko-san." Dan apologized to Yuya's mother as he bowed his head a bit.

"You don't need to be so polite, Dan-kun." Yuya's mom casually said to Dan. "You are not bringing us any trouble by staying with us."

"Dan! Let's go to our room." Yuya went to his room with that he was sharing with Dan.

"Alright, thank you for the meal once again, Yoko-san." With that Dan went to the room as well.

"How about we duel right tomorrow, Dan?" Yuya suggests while taking a good look at his cards.

"Sure." Dan agreed to have a duel against Yuya as he was also looking at his deck. "I need a duel in order to see if I can remember something."

"We will have an Action Duel at You Show tomorrow after school is over." Yuya states as he was looking forward to show Dan how Action Duels worked. "Why didn't you enrolled in our school?"

"I didn't want to create more troubles for you than I alredy have, Yuya." Dan at first couldn't believe how Yuya and his mother had welcomed him to their house so easily. "And I don't know if there are people looking for me at the moment."

"That is true..." Yuya understands how Dan was feeling about all of this. "There could be people who are worried for you and are perhaps searching for you."

"But what is an Action Duel?" Dan changes the subject and asks Yuya about Action Duels since he doesn't know what those were. "I recalled a few things about dueling but that is not in my memories at all."

"You see, an Action duel is..." Yuya explained to Dan how duelists could actualy interact with their monsters throught the Real Solid Vision technology produced by the Leo Corporation in order allow duelists to grab cards that were laid down on the field to expand their possibilities.

"The possibilities of those Action Cards are amazing, but... that is also something very bad." Dan states as he noticed the biggest flaw behind Action Cards.

"What do you mean?" Yuya, who was confused, asks Dan about what was so wrong with Action cards.

"From what you just told me, it seems that most duelists around here, rely too much on them." Dan says as he imagined every single duelist always searching for Action Cards instead of trying to learn from their own mistakes to improve themselves.

"But isn't that a good thing?" Dan shook his head in response at Yuya's words.

"Yuya. The fact that people tend to rely on them, dulls their skills as a duelist because they shouldn't be relying on something convenient that just happens to be there when instead, they should improve their own dueling skills so that they don't have a need to grab an Action Card at the worst time just to see that the card wasn't what they need."

"I think that you are exagerating a bit, Dan." Yuya dismisses his friend's opinion about Action cards.

"With the new Pendulum Summon at my disposal, I will find more possibilities to entertain people during my duels." Yuya says as he dreams of becoming the greatest entertainment duelist with the use of Pendulum Summon.

"Pendulum Summon?" Dan asked as he tells Yuya about the summoning methods that he recalled. "As far as I remember the summoning methods are Normal Summon, Special Summon, Fusion Summon, Ritual Summon, Synchro Summon, Xyz Summon."

"Yeah, it is a new summoning method that I created a few days ago, althought I still don't know how I did it." Yuya revealed about how he created Pendulum Summon during his duel against Strong Ishijima when he was in a serious pinch.

"But are you really sure that I should be here?" Dan asked with a few doubts if it was alright for him to stay at Yuya's house. "Don't get me wrong Yuya, but with me around you will have one more mouth to feed."

"You don't need to worry about it." Yuya answered Dan. "You are almost like another simbling to us, even though we only met you a few hours ago."

"Thanks, Yuya. I really apreciate it what your family is doing for me." With that Dan and Yuya went to sleep.

(Next Morning)

Beep...Beep...

"Five more minutes..." A sleepy Yuya answered the alarm.

Beep...Beep...

"Yuya, wake up!" Dan told Yuya to wake up. "You are going to be late for school."

"Oh no!" Yuya fell out of his bed and jumped downstairs.

"Yuya sure gets up fast." Dan says as he replaces his pajama with his yesterday's clothes. "I wonder what we will do today."

(7 hours later)

"Yuya onii-chan!" Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi called Yuya as he and Yuzu were leaving the school grounds.

"Hey, guys!" Yuya greeted three kids and Dan, who were waiting for Yuya and Yuzu's classes to be over.

"Were you finally able to Pendulum Summon?" Futoshi asks Yuya if he had finally became capable of Pendulum Summon.

"I am going to try it out today against Dan." Yuya declares his intention of dueling Dan. "And if we duel, you may recall a few things from your past, right?"

"I hope so..." Dan replied as he wanted to remember who he was.

"Then, let's go!" Tatsuya said as we began to head forwards the duel school. They were about to leave when a few darts were heading straight to Yuya's face, that was until Dan caught them before they landed on Yuya's face.

"Who did that?" Dan asked as he saw a person with a banana peeled hair who had the uniform of Yuya's school as well, the most noticable thing about the banana peeled boy was the badge in the jacket's neck.

'LDS ?' Dan wondered to himself what those letters on the badge meant.

"Who are you?" Yuya asks the newcomer for his identity.

"I am Sawatari Shingo. The greatest duelist that LDS has to offer." The banana peeled youth introduced himself as Dan was aware that this person was too overconfident about his dueling skills.

"What do you want with us?" Yuzu asked what Sawatari wanted from them as Sawatari's gaze fell on Yuya, which made Dan a bit suspicious about his intentions.

"I have been a fan of yours ever since you used that...what was it called again?" Sawatari pretended to not know about Pendulum Summon as the others except for Dan who saw through his act, didn't believed him at all.

'Why is this guy lying?' Dan privately thought to himself as Yuya was a bit flustered from the fake compliments that were given to him by Sawatari. 'Even if I don't remember, I can still tell when someone is lying to me in the face.'

Sawatari keep lying to them as he invited Yuya and company to visit LDS's facilities, who Dan now knew the LDS meant Leo Duel School, the best Duel School in the entire world.

The visit was somewhat an interesting experience for Dan as he saw that LDS had different level of courses for almost every summoning method except for Pendulum, but Dan was not interested in those, unlike his new friends who were trying to check their competition.

(LDS's Duel Court)

Everyone entered LDS's court to see three people over there.

"You're here, Sawatari-san." One of them greeted Sawatari.

"Those boys are also your fans." Sawatari lies to Yuya as he points out to his three stooges. "Would you mind showing them your Pendulum Cards?"

"S-sure..." Yuya under the pressure that he needed to satisfy his fans, was about to take his cards Pendulum Cards to show them, when Dan suddenly grabs his shoulder.

"Don't show them the cards, Yuya." Dan warned Yuya. "I have an bad feeling about this."

"How so?" Yuya wonders in confusion. "They are my fans, so I can't keep them waiting."

"I can tell that something is missing here." Dan knew that something was seriously wrong here as his instincts were crying out loud.

"What's the deal with you?" Sawatari was annoyed at Dan for interrupting him in the middle of his business.

"Since when the four of you became Yuya's fans?" Dan turned to Sawatari and asked him when they became Yuya's fans.

"Weren't you listenning to me?" Sawatari said as he silently called Dan a moron. "As I said before, I became Sakaki Yuya's fan when I witnessed his Pendulum Summon."

"Then why didn't you show yourself to Yuya before?" Yuya had told Dan about what happened the day after he won his big duel against some Strong guy. The duel school was sudenly filled with a lot of so called appliants, who it turned out that they were only interested in learning how to Pendulum Summon rather than apply for the school and left when they learned that Pendulum Cards were required to have in order to Pendulum Summon. They even went as far to call Yuya a cheater, which disgusted Dan to no end as he didn't considerd them to be true duelists at all.

"They have been people like you that are only interested in Pendulum cards, rather than the person himself, so don't even bother to lie." Dan gave Sawatari a serious look.

"It's true, I am really Sakaki Yuya's fan!" Sawatari's mask was slowly coming off.

"In that case, you should know the answer to this easy question." Dan decided to bait Sawatari into admiting that he knew nothing about Yuya.

"Bring it on." Sawatari fell for Dan's trap. "I will give you a flawless answer."

"Who was Yuya's opponent during that match?" Dan asked Sawatari the easiest question because almost everyone who heard of Pendulum Summon knew that Yuya had used it for the first time against the Pro Duelist Strong Ishijima.

"I think tht his name was... Strong Ishijima!" Sawatari answers a Dan makes a no, no with his fingers.

"I think that you mistook him for Soichiro Nagumo, right?" Dan uses the name of another Pro Duelist that he saw in one of Yuya's posters in order to decieve Sawatari into changing his answer.

"Dan. Wha-" Dan put his hand on Yuya's mouth so that he wouldn't say anything about it.

"Don't say anything." Dan whispered to Yuya. "If he calls my bluff, then he passes as your fan, otherwise..."

Yuya understood right away what Dan was trying to do and said nothing else.

"R-Right! The name of his opponent was Soichiro Nagumo!" Sawatari's re-corrected his answer and was meet with silence. "What did I say wrong?"

"I just threw you a bluff and you fell for it." Dan said with a cold tone as Sawatari had 'Busted' written all over his face. "The fact that you didn't called my bluff and know the name of his opponent just proves that you are not Yuya's fan at all."

Dan then points at Sawatari's stooges.

"I am also sure that those three are not Yuya's fans either." Dan added as the stooges had a pale look in their faces.

"Is that true?" Yuzu asked Sawatari with a bit of a shock at this revelation. "Why did you lie to us?"

"It was a mistake. Please, we were just curious about how you Pendulum Summoned, so I had promissed them that I would get Sakaki Yuya here to show them the Pendulum cards so that we could prove that you didn't cheat." Sawatari made up another lie as he pleaded Yuya to show thm his Pendulum Cards to them. "Can you show us the cards as a sign of trust? It will be your fan for real this time."

"Do you really think that you're decieving anyone with that act?" Dan asked in disbelieve as he was pretty sure that no person inside this dueling court would ever believe in this liar after everything he said to them earlier.

"Dan." Yuya turns to Dan, "I know that you have good intentions, but I really want to believe in them." and say as he took and showed his Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician to Sawatari, who in turn betrayed Yuya's trust by snatching them right away.

"Hahaha! What a fool!" One of the stooges laughed at Yuya for being fooled by Sawatari's act.

"Your friend even warned you and got the truth out of Sawatari-san, but you still didn't listen!" Another stooge laughed at Yuya.

"Yuya..." Yuzu saw how horrified Yuya was by this betrayal.

"So my feeling turned out to be right." Dan said as Yuya was still in shock from being stolen and betrayed like that. "These guys were only after Yuya's Pendulum cards from the start."

'There should be cameras over this dueling court, so why isn't the security doing anything to interfeere?' Dan privately thought as he came to realize what was amiss all along. 'Unless...this was a trap made by LDS from the start, since they couldn't take the cards from Yuya in a clean way.'

"It is not like I am not a tyrant who just steals, so we will make a trade." Sawatari took a bunch of cards from his pocket and threw them at Yuya, who was still in shock.

'They're low level monsters.' Dan thought as he saw each card that were throw to the ground. 'He is clearly mocking with Yuya!'

"These cards aren't worth the trade." Dan stated as Sawatari didn't seemed to care at all.

"Weak cards as those suit weaklings like Sakaki Yuya and his cowardly father." Sawatari insulted Yuya and his dad.

"Take back what you said about dad!" Yuya was mad, so was I because he had the gal to insult his cards after disrespecting them like that.

"Give them back..." Dan said with a serious tone.

"What?" Sawatari and the stooges pretended that they didn't get what Dan was talking about.

"Give back the cards that you've stolen from Yuya!" Dan's expression became a fierce one that scared the people around him, even Reiji who was watching from the monitor room, although he did a good job in hiding it from Nakajima who just trembled a bit from fear.

"I will not forgive you for what you did." Dan's killing intent was clearly shown.

"W-who are you?" Sawatari finally asks for Dan's name.

"My name is Bashin Dan." Dan introduced himself as he activated his crimson duel disk revealing a black duel blade. "I will be your opponent!"

"This is my battle!" Yuya complained to Dan as he did't want him to butt in his fight.

"That guy just mocked his cards after he threw them mercelessly at you." Dan points at Sawatari. "He also mocked your trust even after you decided to show him the cards instead of not doing it so like I said earlier." Dan finishes with a determined look.

"Someone's got a big mouth for a nobody who is only following Sakaki like a good dog." Sawatari had recovered from his fear and said.

"I could say the same about you." Dan remarks Sawatari for being a hipocryte. "You just showed us what kind of person you really are just as soon as you got what you were after, you're nothing but a lowly thief who probably doesn't know how to duel."

"Dan." Yuzu said.

"In that case... I will show you what happens when you mess with Sawatari Shingo." Sawatari turned to the goons. "You know what to do."

"Yeah!" They activated the action field known as The Prision of the Dark Tower as Yuya and the others were trapped in the top floor of one of the towers.

"What are you doing!?" Nakajima yelled from the control room. "You should be delivering those cards to us instead of using them!"

"Let them be." Reiji calmly said to Nakajima. "This way we can test the Pendulum cards that Sawatari aquired."

"Since this is an Action Duel, guys!" Sawatari said to the stooges as they chanted the chant that Yuya told Dan yesterday, but he really didn't want to chant something in this kind of situation.

"...Duel!" Dan and Sawatari finished as the Action Cards fell to the field.

Dan - LP: 4000 x5

Sawatari - LP: 4000 x5

"I will go first!" Dan took a quick look at his hand and formed a plan. "I will set one monster and two cards face-down and end my turn." Dan concluded his turn as he took a look at the others who were trapped above.

'I must summon a monster that will allow me to reach them.' Dan thought of defending for now.

"Hahahahaha. What a pathetic move." Sawatari boasted as Dan didn't show any reaction.

Dan - LP: 4000 x2

Sawatari - LP: 4000 x5

"Let me show you how a real turn is made." Sawatari boasted with an arrogant tone.

"My turn, Draw!" Sawatari draws his card, "I..." he touches a specific card in his hand before stopping, "Who's this? I'm in the middle of something good!" he questioned the voice that was coming through his Duel Disk.

"I told you not yet." A cool voice replies to him as Dan managed to hear it despite their distance.

"Fine...In that case I will summon Lightning Board !" A darts board appeared as Sawatari hopped on to it and flew off to a specific location which was to find an Action Card.

 **Lightning Board - (LIGHT/ Thunder/ ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1200 / Level 4/ Effect)**

'Who was he talking to just now?' Dan wondered why Sawatari didn't played the card that he was about to play until that voice from his duel disk that stopped him from doing so. 'Great, not only I am fighting in his house, but he is also getting help from someone outside that might be spying my hand.' Dan decided to place the cards in his hand in a way that could not be seen by LDS's cameras.

"You're not going for an Action card?" Sawatari asked in hopes that Dan would fall into his trap.

"You set up the duel's conditions from the start, so it is most likely that most of the Action Cards in this field are traps and the usefull ones are in places that you programmed them to be." Dan said as Yuya and the others who were in the tower made angry expressions.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sawatari shamelessly lied as he kept looking at the programed map that described which Actions Cards were laying on the Action Field prepared in advance on his disk's screen.

"Battle! I will attack his face-down monster that is most likely a cowardly weakling with Lightning Board!" Sawatari declares as Lightning Board fired thunder bullets that aimed for my face-down monster.

"I activate the Trap, **Brave Cylinder**!" Two cylinders appeared as the first one captured the thunder bullets that came out of the second one straight to Lightning Board and Sawatari. "This card does not only stop your attack, but it also inflicts damage to you equal to the attack of the monster whose attack was negated."

"Crap!" Sawari didn't had time to find an action card as the lightning bullets hit him.

Sawatari - LP: 4000-2600 x5

"I will set a card face-down and end my turn." Sawatari set a card face-down and declared the End Phase.

'If I had a Brave on the field, he would have taken more damage.' Dan privately thought as he wanted to give more damage to Sawatari's LP. 'Right now I should focus on rescuing the others before the guy who is giving instructions to Sawatari decides to use them as shields to prevent me from dueling properly.'

"During your End Phase I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Cosmic Cyclone! I pay 1000 LP to banish that card you just set." A cyclone appeared and made the card that Sawatari had just placed leave the field which was a Breakthrough Skill trap as the later grunted.

Dan - LP: 4000-3000 x2

Sawatari -LP: 2600 x 4

"My turn. Draw!" Dan drew his card as he took a quick recap of his current situation.

'Not only he knows where all the Action Cards are, but he is also getting help from someone who seems to now what he is doing.' Dan took a card from his hand and started to chant.

"Sun! Give form to the mighty dragon that will guide me to victory with it's brave wings." Dan chanted as his face-down monster card was covered in flames. "Appear, Level 6 - **Siegfried Apollodragon**! I will tribute my facedown monster as the cost to the Tribute Summon." The flames dissipated from the card that was face-down as it became a ligh orb that grew up and went behind Dan as a Red Dragon emerged from it and made it's appearance on the field.

 **Siegfried Apollodragon - (LIGHT/ Astral Dragon/ ATK: 2300 / DEF: 1800 / Level 6/ Effect)**

"So this is Dan's Ace monster." Yuya said as he and the others saw Siegfried Apollodragon.

"That's an impressive dragon." Tatsuya said.

"That dragon is giving me the shivers!" Futoshi said while dancing from the tower.

"Amazing!" Ayu said.

'Acording to the rules, if I don't play a card in a minute, my turn will end, but if the others are still in danger I won't be able to focus at all, so I will save them first even if it costs me the turn.' Dan privately though as he made his decision to save Yuya and the others before focusing on taking out Sawatari.

"Siegfried Apollodragon, let's go!" Dan ran to Siegfried Apollodragon's back as he jumped and rided on it's back as the dragon took flight and went forwards the place where Yuya and the others were trapped.

"What is that kid doing?" Nakajima asked from the control room for Dan's actions.

"He is rescuing the hostages." Reiji cleverly points out Dan's real intentions to Nakajima.

"But wouldn't he waste his turn by losing time like that?" Nakajima, who still doesn't understand why Dan would rescue his friends instead of taking this duel as the main priority, asks Reiji for the answer.

"Under normal circumstances, it would be foolish to throw a turn like that." Reiji affirms Nakajima's statement as he raises his glasses with his fingers. "But if he rescues them now, he won't have to take a risk in case that they are to be used against him as human shields by Sawatari if gets into a troublesome situation."

"In other words, it's better to waste a turn now than doing that at a later point where the duel is at the climax." Nakajima understood what his boss's words meant.

"I came here to help." Dan says as he arrived at the top of the tower where Yuya and the others were trapped. "You three grab my back in a line of three, while Yuya and Yuzu will be carried in Siegfried Apollodragon's claws."

"Claws?" Neither of them had the time to answer as Dan allows the three kids to grab his back as they were suddenly taken by the dragons claws and screamed a lot during the fast ride to the ground.

"That was the worst ride that I ever had..." Yuya was a bit dizzy from the wild travel.

"Thank you for saving us, Dan." Yuzu thanked Dan for recuing them.

"You can thank me later after I get Yuya's Pendulum cards back from Sawatari." Dan says to Yuzu as a voice comes from both his and Sawatari's duel disk.

* * *

 **Time out: A minute has passed, so the turn is moved to the opposing player.  
**

* * *

"Hahaha, since you were wasting your time saving your friends,the time limiter ended your turn." Sawatari and his stooges were laughing at Dan for saving his friends instead of dueling.

"That's cheating!" Ayu said as the other kids were insulting Sawatari as well.

"Sawatari Shingo you are a coward!" Yuzu yelled with her paper fan in her hands as she stepped the solid ground alongside Yuya and the others.

"I could have dealt him some damage this turn, but you guys were more important than winning." Dan reasures them as he didn't care if Sawatari was mocking his decision. "Yuya, keep the others safe while I deal with Sawatari in case that your 'other fans' try to pull something."

"Very funny, Dan." Yuya said as he laughed. "Leave it to me."

Dan - LP: 3000 x2

Sawatari - LP: 2600 x5

"My turn! Draw!" Sawatari drew his card.

"I tribute my level 4 Lightning Board to activate the Spell, Release Trade!" Sawatari states as he released his monster. "With this I will add the Level 5 Stargazer Magician from my deck to my hand!" Sawatari revealed one of the stolen Pendulum Cards to everyone.

"Stargazer Magician!?" Yuya gasps in shock.

"The second one of my Pendulum cards." Sawatari mocks Yuya.

"What does he mean by the second one ?" Futoshi asks.

"It means that he already has both of them in his hand." Dan answers the unspoken question. "He already had the other one during his first turn."

"How did you know?" Sawatari asked Dan with a bit of surprise.

"You didn't do a good job of hidding it, but you stopped for some reason when you were about to use the card during your first turn." Dan didn't revealed that Sawatari was getting instructions from someone else, yet.

"You are right! The cards have chosen me, the most individual to hold them." Sawatari braggs and shows the other Magician in his hand as well.

"Timegazer Magician!?" Yuya once again said in shock at the revelation of his other stolen card.

"You are no chosen one." Dan objects Sawatari's brag to the latter's shock. "You only stopped from using that card because you are being given instructions, even as we are speaking."

"What?" Everyone, except for Sawatari and his stooges, gasps in shock at what Dan just revealed.

"You!" Dan speaks out loud to make sure that his voice reached Sawatari's duel disk. "I know that you are giving instructions to Sawatari Shingo. So stop pretending that you are not listening and show yourself! Unless you are a coward of a duelist to face your own battles!"

"..." Reiji said nothing from the control room as he had an unreadable expression.

"Does he really think that you will respond, president?" Nakajima saw that Reiji was more silent than usual. "President?"

"Sawatari, place the duel disk's comunications volume at maximum." Reji orders Sawatari to raise his speaker's volume.

"What?" Sawatari whispers to Reiji from his disk. "Is that really necesary?"

"Just do it before the deal is off." Reiji cooly says as he not amused by Sawatari questioning him after coming this far.

'What's gotten into the president?' Nakajima thought as he was watching Reiji's unusual behavior. 'Did he just answered out of pride as a person?'

'This is no longer a matter of just learning about Pendulum, but it is now a matter of pride as a duelist. And as a duelist I will answer it, otherwise, how will I stop that man's ambition if I don't fight my battles.'

"Unfortunantly, I cannot be there myself at the moment, so I will give guidance to Sawatari Shingo during the remain of this duel." A voice that came out from Sawatari's disk spoke to Dan, suprising the others except for Dan, Sawatari and his stooges even further.

"Who is that?" Yuya asks as he, Dan, Yuzu and the three kids do not know Reiji's voice.

"The puppet master has decided to grant us an audience." Dan says with a cautious tone.

"For now, let's continue the duel." Reiji said. "Sawatari, follow these instructions."

"I set the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician..." Reiji begins to order Sawatari as if he was the one over there.

"I-I set my Scale 1 Stargazer Magician..." Sawatari followed Reiji's order like a good dog by revealing the stolen card. The card's low half was green like a Spell card, while the higher half was orage with two red on the left and blue on the right colored jewels with a number underneath them in each side between the orange and green halves.

"No way... to think that someone other than me..." Yuya didn't want to believe that someone apart from him could use the Pendulum Summon.

"...and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician..." Reiji gave another order to Sawatari.

"...and my Scale 8 Timegazer Magician..." Sawatari followed Reiji's lead once again as he reveals the other card.

"...to set the Pendulum Scale!" Reiji and Sawatari finished at the same time as Sawatari set the stolen cards into his blade.

The word PENDULUM appeared in Sawatari's duel blade as the magicians came out of the blue pilars that showed up and went up to show the number 1 and 8.

 **Stargazer Magician - (DARK/ Spellcaster/ Pendulum/ Scale 1/ ATK: 1200 / DEF: 2400 / Level 5/ Effect)**

 **Timegazer Magician - (DARK/ Spellcaster/ Pendulum/ Scale 8/ ATK: 1200 / DEF: 600 / Level 3/ Effect)**

"One question?" Dan interrupted Reiji's great moment.

"What is it?" Reiji asks while being a bit annoyed at the sudden interruption. "We're in the middle of something important."

"Do you need the both Pendulum cards on the field to use the Pendulum Summon?" Dan wanted to know if that was the case.

"Yes." Reiji confirmed Dan's suspicion.

'I could just use my face-down card, **Sagitta** **Fire** to destroy 1 of those cards and interrupt the summon, but... I really want to see it.' Dan privately though as he wanted to see Pendulum Summon.

"Do you still have any questions ?" Reiji asked as Dan shook his head in response.

'Show me, what Pendulum Summon is.' Dan was about to find out how this Summoning Method works.

"Pendulum Summon!" They say at the same time once again as three lights went out of the portal created by the magicians.

"Level 5! Power Darts Shooter !" A orange robot came out.

 **Power Darts Shooter - (EARTH/ Machine/ ATK: 1800/ DEF: 700/ Level 5/ Effect)**

"Level 6! Rocket Darts Shooter !" The second monster was a pink robot.

 **Rocket Darts Shooter - (EARTH/ Machine/ ATK: 1900/ DEF: 100/ Level 6/ Effect)**

"And finally, Level 7! Ultimate Darts Shooter !" The last monster was a cobalt blue robot who appeared as the trio stood behind Sawatari.

 **Ultimate Darts Shooter - (EARTH/ Machine/ ATK: 2400/ DEF: 300/ Level 7/ Effect)**

"I did it!" Sawatari boasted as he was taking a good look at his monsters that were summoned through Pendulum Summon, "Now that I've mastered Pendulum Summon, I have no need for you anymore!" and points at Dan.

"You're kidding, right?" Yuya was still in denial as Sawatari laughed.

"Ok." Reiji was pleased that his experiment worked.

'Now to finish him off, I will have Sawatari activate Power Darts effect to raise Ultimate Darts ATK by 600, then activate Resurection of the Dead to bring it back and launch a full attack.' Reiji thought as he saw Sawatari's cards. 'Victory has been assured.'

"I activate Power Darts Shooter effect!" Reiji declares as Sawatari was about to do the same.

"I activ-" Sawatari tried to to play as he was instructed.

"In response to the Special Summon of those monsters, I activate the Quick-Play Spell **Sagitta Fire**!" Dan interrupted Sawatari as the image of thousands of arrows covered in fire coming out of a volcano were shown on the Quick-Play Spell. "I will choose to trigger this card's first effect which allow me to destroy all Special Summoned monsters whose ATK are 2000 or less!"

"What!?" Everyone including Reiji said as a rain of fire arrows landed upon Power Darts and Rocket Darts, destroying them both.

"With this, I got rid of those other troublesome monsters." Dan said as he just ruined Reiji's victory, not that he knew, of course. "Now what will you do, puppetmaster?"

'He had a counter against Pendulum Summon...wait a second." Reiji carefully read Sagitta Fire's other effect and came to a sudden realization. 'He could have used that effect to destroy one of the Pendulum cards and interrupt the Pendulum Summon.'

"So that was why you asked me earlier if there were required to have both Pendulum cards in play in order for the summon to happen..." Reiji's voice came once again from the puppet's disk.

"You've noticed it, huh?" Dan made a small grin at Reiji's statement.

"Why didn't you destroy 1 of those cards with Sagitta Fire's second effect instead of destroying the summoned monsters?" Reiji asked as he wanted to know why Dan made such a careless move. "You would have prevented the Pendulum Summon if you had chosen to destroy any one of those cards."

"To be honest with you, I just wanted to see how Pendulum Summon looked like." Dan answered Reiji, surprising him as he revealed his reasons to do so. "I didn't like the idea of making things too easy, because I just recently recalled how to duel, so I wanted to take a risk."

"Recalled?" Reiji couldn't believe that the person who made such a great move told him that he was trying out a combo during this kind of situation.

"I kinda of loss my memory, so I am starting to recall how to duel from the parts of me that still remembers." Dan admited of his amnesia to everyone around him.

'How powerfull was he when he still remembered?' Reiji didn't want to believe that a duelist like Dan had lost his memories. 'I want to find out more about this Bashin Dan.'

"Can you just proceed to the duel?" Dan didn't want to listen to any further dialogues as Sawatari only had 20 seconds until the time limiter ended his turn.

"In that case, I activate Resurection of the Dead to bring back Rocket Darts Shooter." Reiji ordered Sawatari to bring back the previously destroyed monster.

"I activate Resurection of the Dead to bring back Rocket Darts Shooter!" Sawatari just followed Reiji's comand once again, unaware of how stupid he looked while doing it at each passing second as he revived Rocket Darts Shooter.

 **Rocket Darts Shooter - (EARTH/ Machine/ ATK: 1900/ DEF: 100/ Level 6/ Effect)**

"Battle! Ultimate Darts Shooter attacks Siegfried Apollodragon!" Ultimate Darts Shooter destroyed Siegfried Apollodragon.

Dan - LP: 3000-2900 x2

"Next, Rocket Darts Shooter will attack you directly!" The pink robot fired missiles at Dan, who didn't tried to find an Action card.

Dan - LP: 2900-1000 x2

"I will end my turn." Sawatari ended his turn as Reiji didn't responded any further. "Let's get real here, I have a monster with 2400 ATK and another with 1900. You, on the other side... have no cards on the field and you are low on LP, so give up.

Dan - LP: 1000 x2

Sawatari - LP: 2600 x0

'This feeling...' Dan thought as he was feeling something that was amiss for a while. 'This wind, this pain, the thrill, this is a duel!'

"Give up?" Dan asked as his stance became a determined one. "As long as we duelists believe, we will always draw the trumph card to turn any duel around."

'What's with his fighting spirit?' Reiji thought as he saw Dan's determined look.

"My turn. Draw!" Dan took a look to see that he drew something good. "A Brave has come." Dan's serious expression became a pleased one when he saw the card he drew.

"First of all I activate the Continuous Spell, **Burning Meteor**!" The image of a Crimson meteor falling down as a small dragon is seeing flying in the middle of it is revealed.

"Then I use the Spell, Ressurection of the Dead to bring back Siegfried Apollodragon back to the field." The ground bursted in flames as Apollodragon rised from those same flames.

"And now I summon the main star of today's duel. I summon the quality 4, **Bal-Rhinos**!" A red rhino with 2 cannons in it's back appeared on the field along side Siegfried Apollodragon. The Brave card was fully red colored instead of the usual orange of a monster card.

 **Bal-Rhinos - (EARTH/ Beast/ Red Brave/ ATK: 1400/ DEF: 900/ Quality 4/ Effect/ Brave Boost - 400 ATK)**

"How do you expect to beat me with that weakling?" Sawatari mocked Bal-Rhinos who grunted in response.

"Although I don't remember who I used to be and my opponent's." Dan ignored Sawatari's blunt remark about Bal-Rhinos as he speaks to the later." I can easily tell that you are nothing but a fake duelist."

"How dare-" Dan's stare prevented Sawatari from saying anything else.

"You needed someone else to guide you during the duel, so my opponent was never you in the first place, but the person behind you!" Dan declares as Sawatari gasped.

"I Brave Bal-Rhinos with Siegfried Apollodragon!" Dan attached the Brave card on the top right of Siegfried Apollodragon's card as Bal-Rhinos's body glowed in red before disappearing, leaving his cannons behind that went to Apollodragon's back as the wings disapeared in the same glow as the cannons attached to it's back.

 **Siegfried Apollodragon - ATK: 2300-2700 / Level: 6-10 /Red**

"Brave!" All expectators including Reiji and Nakajima were surprised at the revelation of Brave.

"Sir, a great amount of energy is coming out of that monster!" One of the workers informed Reiji through the comunications channel.

"What is this trickery!?" Sawatari didn't understood what was going on.

"This is a Brave, an alternate type of fusion between 2 monsters that combines a Brave with another monster on the field to become a Braved monster." Dan explained a bit about Brave. "The original ATK of the braved monster is increased by the value of the Brave Boost, it's effects and the Quality are stacked to the Braved monster, although the Quality only increases the Level."

"It is not the same as Fusion Summon?" One of Sawatari stooges in the peanut gallery asked Dan if Brave was the same as Fusion Summon.

"No. A Brave Fusion is on another level as it grants new powers to the monster that becomes a Braved monster, it even has some amazing features that Fusion monters do not possess." Dan replied to the stooge.

"New powers?" Reiji asked to himself from the control room.

"Battle! I Target attack Ultimate Darts Shooter with Siegfried Apollodragon!" Dan declares the Target attack. "I activate Bal-Rhinos effect when Braved!"

"An effect when Braved?" Reiji asked once again from the control room.

"When I declare attack with a monster that is Braved with Bal-Rhinos, I can draw 1 card and destroy 1 of my oponnent's monster with the same or less ATK than this card! I destroy Rocket Darts Shooter, Bal shoot!" Dan drew a card while Siegfried Apollodragon fired a crimson laser from his cannons destroying Rocket Darts Shooter.

"The attack still continues!" Sawatari panicked as Siegfried Apollodragon fired another laser and went to one of the locations that he had on his duel disk and grabbed a card before the laser connected.

"I activate the Action Spell, Evasion! Your attack is negated." His monster avoided the attack to the banana peel's relief.

"It's useless." Dan's words destroyed Sawatari's last ray of hope. "Target attacks cannot be negated and the battle phases involving one can't be skipped once declared!" The laser turned around and destroyed Ultimate Darts Shooter.

Sawatari - LP: 2600-2300 x0

"Nice try, but I still have LP and I will finish you in my next turn." Sawatari began to bragg overconfidently.

"There won't be a next turn for you." Dan calmly said as he wasn't done yet. "Continuous Spell Burning Meteor's effect activates! When a Braved monster destroys another monster in battle, the original controller of that card takes damage equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster when it was destroyed. To make this simple enough, you will take 2400 points of damage." Dan declares as Ultimate Darts Shooter's fragments started to fall upon Sawatari.

"It's a lie, lie, LIE!" Sawatari tries to deny his defeat has he is slammed to the ground by his former Ace monster's fragments.

Sawatari - LP: 2300-0 x0 - Lose

Dan - LP: 1000 x1 - Win

The action field vanished after the result was declared and Dan went to Sawatari.

"Now hand over the cards that you stole from Yuya." Dan demanded to Sawatari who was still on the floor.

"As if I would hand you over my cards! I will take yours instead, get him guys!" Sawatari stepped away from Dan and ordered to his stooges who had smirks in their faces as they started to approach Dan with the intention of stealing his deck while giving him a lesson.

"Right!" The three Stooges said as they were looking forwards to give Dan a beating.

"Dan!" Yuya yelled in worry for his friend as the first stooge threw a punch at him, which would have landed if Dan hadn't caught it. "Huh?"

'Good thing that combat was also included in my memories.' Dan privately thought as the stooges in front of him were a bunch of weak cowards.

"Pathetic cowards." Dan muttered as he proceeded to beat the stooges with a ridiculous ease to Sawatari's terror as his body began to tremble in a fear that was increased for each step that Dan gave as he was coming closer amd closer until he was a feet away from him with his knuckles cracked.

"Hand them over now." Dan ordered him as Sawatari fainted from fear to his amazement.

'Not only a poor ignorant, but also a poor coward indeed.' Dan privately thought as Yuya and the others went to him as he took the stolen Pendulum cards out of Sawatari's Deck.

"Here you have them, you should be more carefull next time someone asks to see your stuff." Dan handed over the cards to Yuya who smiled upon getting them back.

"Thank you, Dan." Yuya thanked Dan before placing the stolen cards back into his deck.

"We need to recover those Pendulum cards and adquire that Brave card that he is carrying with him." Nakajima said as he was about to order LDS's security team to move in.

"There is no need for that. We already got valuable data about the Pendulum Summon, but much as I am intriged by this Brave mechanic, I don't see the need to resort to violence at the moment." Reiji stops Nakajima from taking reckless actions.

"Understood sir." Nakajima replies to Reiji.

'Most importantly, who is this Bashin Dan?' Reiji was more curious about the unknown factor that just appeared before him. ' Could he be one of his men?'

"We should leave this place as quickly as possible." Dan made the suggestion to Yuya and the others.

"Why? The duel just ended and we still have to see the remaining facilities." Yuya asks as Dan smacks his head in response. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"Did you aready forgot about the voice from earlier!?" Dan was surprised at Yuya's easygoing attitude, he knew that Yuya was a very trusting individual, but this trustfull ? "From the start, this was a trap from LDS in order to get your Pendulum cards and Sawatari was only a pawn in the long run, so they might send in reinforcements to steal your cards if we stay here any longer."

"The kid is clever." Nakajima said as Reiji was a bit impressed that his trap was easily figured out.

"If that is true then, it was all a trap from LDS from the start." Yuzu gasps in realization at what Dan was stating.

"And that is why we should get out of here and fast." They all escaped from LDS's building without knowing that someone else asides from Reiji saw the duel.

"A Brave, huh? It seems that guy is more interesting than this school's so called best duelists." He said that pointing at the knocked out Sawatari and his stooges while eating a candy. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

 **OC cards.**

 **Siegfried Apollodragon - (LIGHT/ Astral Dragon/ ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1800/ Level 6/ Effect)**

This card can Target attack 1 monster your opponent controls.(Target Attacks cannot be negated, changed to another target and the battle phases involving them can't be skipped after the attack is declared) If this card destroys a monster in battle while Braved, destroy 1 monster your opponent controls.

 **Brave Cylinder - Normal Trap**

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to it's ATK. If you control a Brave card on the field, add the Brave's Brave Boost as damage.

 **Sagitta Fire - Quick-Play Spell**

Apply 1 of the following effects:

● Destroy all Special Summoned monster(s) on the field whose ATK is 2000 or less.

● Destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on the field, the card will be destroyed even if there is another effect preventing it's destruction.

 **Bal-Rhinos - (** **EARTH/ Beast/ Red Brave/ ATK: 1400/ DEF: 900/ Quality 4/ Brave Boost- 400 ATK/ Effect)**

Brave Cost: Level 5 or higher monster.

Once per turn, you can destroy 1 card on your field and if you do draw 1 card.

[When Braved]: Once per turn: When this card attacks; Draw one card from your deck and destroy 1 opposing monster whose ATK is equal or less than this card's ATK and that monster cannot activate it's effects.

 **Burning Meteor - Continuous Spell**

Braved Monsters can only leave the field by battle destruction. When a Braved Monster destroys a monster in battle, deal the ATK of the destroyed monster as damage to your opponent when it was destroyed. **  
**

* * *

 **For those who are wondering. Cardfight Vanguard G Reborn is still being written, so don't be worried if you think that it's on HIATUS. The next chapter of that fic should be here in a few days.**


	2. Chapter 2

(30 minutes after Dan's duel against Sawatari)

"Pant, pant." Yuya was panting in exaustion as he stopped running.

"Are we already far enough from LDS ?" Tatsuya asked as he was also catching his breath from the long running.

"I don't think that they would have bothered to follow us all the way here." Yuzu said while doing the same as the others.

"I really hope that is not the case." Dan wasn't as tired as the others, but this was very exausting for him as well. "Because this is an experience that I am not repeating anytime soon."

"To think that a privileged Duel School like LDS would go through so much trouble just to obtain my Pendulum cards..." Yuya takes out Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician from his deck. "How could they do a thing like this without giving a second thought about it ?"

"The answer for that question is human Greed, Yuya." Dan answered Yuya's question. "They just want to get their hands on that power you've obtained in order to fullfill their own ends and I believe that Sawatari or the voice that was giving him instructions during the duel are not going to be the last of the long list of individuals who will come after your Pendulum cards with their own goals in mind for them."

"Then we should tell the authorities about this." Yuzu suggested to tell the authorities about this. "They should be able to do somthing about this."

Dan shook his head at her suggestion.

"If what you explained to me earlier about LDS's fame is true, then it wouldn't do us any good." A memory of a group of important looking people sitting in chairs suddenly popped up in Dan's mind as he didn't recognize them. "They would just bribe a few corrupted officials for them to turn their eyes away from the crime when it happens."

"That can't be right!" Yuya was trying to deny Dan's words. "The officials are supposed to stop crime and help people in need!"

"The world has always been ruled by those with ill intentions, regardless of the time and place." Dan felt nostalgic for some reason as a blunt image of a large looking long black-haired man came to his mind as if it was somekind of figure who marked a great impact in his life. "They will manipulate the information as much as possible in order to fit their greedy needs by making use of the better good for their nation as an excuse to do as they like without any care in the world. It is currently impossible to fight in that kind of world."

"The world can change as long as people duel with smiles." Yuya recalls his father's words about making people smile with duels.

"Does that mean that you've remembered a few things?" Yuzu noticed that Dan was a bit more knowledged than he was yesterday. "You speak like you've had your own share of experiences dealing with other people and situations."

"Unfortunantely, there is nothing but blurry images of unknown individuals." Dan admited as he wondered what kind of people he had met to have such a viewpoint of the world. "They were probably not the best of examples to follow, that's for sure."

'But for some reason, the last one perturbed me a bit.' Dan worriedly thought as the blunt image of the large looking long black-haired man was burned into his own soul.

The group began to walk as they talked about a few things like how Pendulum Summon actually worked from what they learned in that duel and Braves.

"We never heard about Braves before you showed up." Yuya was really curious to know more about Braves.

"Same for Pendulums and here we are." Dan countered with a smile.

"Can you teach us about them?" Yuzu asks. "We could add Brave to the curriculums of our small Duel School to bring in more students."

"I will teach you what I remembered about them another day." Dan didn't want to fully explain how the Braves rulings worked out yet. "And I do not want to teach Brave to people who would only go to your school just because of a new duel mechanic."

"I see your point..." Yuzu recalled what happened the other day with the so called appliants the day after Yuya's duel with Strong.

"So..." Dan turned to Tatsuya with a smirk. "Do you still want to enroll in LDS if your mother would insist for it?"

"After what happened with LDS. I am not getting involved with that Duel School at all." Tatsuya made it clear that he wanted nothing with LDS after what they atempted to do to Yuya with their actions. "I actually enjoy being at You Show with you guys."

"That was well said, Tatsuya." Yuzu was pleased that Tatsuya wasn't going to move out to LDS at his mother's request.

"Can we go to You Show and see you and Yuya-niichan dueling?" Futoshi asked to Dan and Yuya with a pleading look. "It would give me a lot of shivers!"

'Why does that word disturb me?' Dan was slightly creeped out at Futoshi's use of 'shivers'.

"Well. Dan and I were originally supposed to duel until Sawatari interrupted our schedule." Yuya admits and turns to Dan with a challenging look. "What about you, Dan?"

"It's fine by me." Dan agreed to duel Yuya. "After all dueling Sawatari was only a very short warm up for the main event."

(You Show Duel School's entrance)

"Yuzu! Yuya! Are you back!?" A man that was dressed in a red and orange jumpsuit with a red fire design called out to Yuya and Yuzu as he made his appearance known.

"Who is this?" The man in the jumpsuit asked when he saw Dan right next to Yuya.

"Are you some kind of Physical Education coach that this school hired or something?" Dan asks the man in jumpsuit whose jaw dropped as the others around him sweatdrop from Dan's blunt question about his appearance. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Dan. He is not a coach that was hired by our School." Yuya shook his head. "In fact, he is in charge of this school during my father's absence."

"Ehhhh!?" Dan was in for a shock when he heard that.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - The Brave and Pendulum users clash! Siegfried Apollodragon Vs Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**

* * *

"Dan. This is my dad, Hiragi Shuzo, the current principal of the You Show Duel School." Yuzu introduced Dan and her dad to each other as Shuzop had the look of a happy puppy. "And dad, this person is Bashin Dan, a friend that we just made and found yesterday on the floor."

"Is he really in charge of this school?" Dan, who couldn't believe that the person in front of him was the principal of You Show Duel School and whispered to Yuya. "He doesn't even looks like a responsible person at all." The others sweatdroped once again by Dan's blunt opinion about Shuzo as the principal of You Show.

"I know, but he is the only other legal party that can afford this school's finances and he is having a hard time in paying them due to the lack of students who prefer to go to other duel schools like LDS." Yuya said as Dan couldn't understand why LDS was better, when he doesn't have any good views about them at all.

"Does this mean that he is here to enroll at our Duel school!?" Shuzo placed his right arm above Dan's shoulder, making him sweatdrop at the man's behaviour. "Right? Right? Right? Right? Rig-" Yuzu slams Shuzo's head with her paper fan, making him fall flat to the floor.

"Dad! That is no way of treating another person who just came here!" Yuzu scolded her dad as smoke was coming out from the place where the paper fan's hit landed. "I know that we are desperate for new student's, but that is not the way to recruit them into the Duel School! We will just make them run away with that kind of attitude!"

"Where did you take that from?" Dan asks Yuzu as he could have swear that she didn't had it on her a when they were running.

"It's a secret." Yuzu gave her answer as Yuya and the others sweatdrop at the mistery involving her paper fan.

"Shuzo-san, I only came here to duel against Yuya in a Action Field." Dan said to Shuzo that he only came here to duel Yuya in an Action Field.

"I see..." 'We failed to bring in a student once again.' was written all over Shuzo's face as Dan sweatdroped at the man's sudden lack of enthusiasm to recruit him to their Duel School.

"I might join this Duel School if after our duel." Dan casually says to the others as Shuzo recovers from his depression attack. "The idea of being enrolled in a Duel School with other people sounds fun and I would like to try it out."

"Then, I will fetch the registration papers!" Shuzo was about to go and fetch the registration papers, until.

"We will settle this in a duel between Yuya and me." Dan interrupts Shuzo as he wants to duel Yuya. "Can you activate an Action Field for us, Shuzo-san?"

"Ok. Show us a hot-booded duel you two." Shuzo went to the control room to activate the Real Solid Vison technology as the others went to another place to watch their duel.

"I will use the Action Field Green Plains!" Shuzo clicked as the Real Solid Vision system that was givn to them by the Leo Corporation made the field into a quitet space with a few weeds around them, making Dan excited at having another duel.

"He is making a scary smile again." Yuzu said as she sees Dan's smile.

"What do you mean, Yuzu onee-chan?" Ayu asks Yuzu about what she meant with those words about Dan's smile.

"We didn't took notice of it earlier, but Dan made the same smile before he began his duel with Sawatari." Futoshi added. "Just forget his scary face and remember what time it is."

"Time for what?" Tatsuya asks Futoshi.

"It's time to chant!" Ayu answers Tatsuya's question with a smile in her face.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Yuzu starts the chant.

"Kicking against the earth and dancingin the air alongside their monsters!" Tatsuya added even further.

"They storm through this field!" Futoshi added.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!" Ayu added as well.

"Action..." Yuya added.

"Duel!" Dan and Yuya finishes the chant as the Action cards spreads out on the field.

Dan - LP: 4000 x5

Yuya - LP: 4000 x5

"I will go first!" Yuya takes the first turn. "I summon Entermate Discover Hippo." A pink Hippo appeared as Yuya jumped to it's back and the monster began to run in another direction.

 **Entermate Discover Hippo - (Earth/ Beast/ ATK: 800/ DEF: 800/ Level 3/ Effect )**

"With this, I end my turn." Yuya declares his End Phase as he was riding the Hippo in the same direction. "Dan show us our entertainment duel!"

'Is he already after an Action card?' Dan privately thought as Yuya and his Hippo were getting further away from him. 'So that only means that he either wants to reduce his damage with an Action Card or needs to tribute that monster to summon something stronger.'

"Why hasn't Yuya oniichan Pendulum Summoned yet?" Ayu asked why Yuya didn't Pendulum Summoned.

"That's because Yuya niichan mustn't have the Pendulum cards that he needs to do so in his hand yet." Tatsuya answered Ayu's question as he explained to her why Yuya hasn't used a Pendulum Card yet. "Remember what happened an hour ago, the voice stated that there was a need for two Pendulum cards to be in the Pendulum Scales in order to Pendulum Summon."

"I wonder how Yuya onii-chan is going to fight against Dan onii-chan's Brave?" Futoshi asks as he begins to dance. "I am sure that it will be giving us the shivers!"

Dan's body trembled like a jelly for some reason tht he didn't know.

"Brave? What is that?" Shuzo, who was the only one in the room that is not aware of the existence of Brave, asks about it.

"You will see it later, dad." Yuzu didn't want to tell to her dad what Brave was in order to surprise him when Dan used it.

Dan - LP: 4000 x5

Yuya - LP: 4000 x4

"My turn. Draw!" Dan draws his card and picks one of them.

"I summon **Apollo Bladra** !" A yellow chick with two small pair of feathered wings appeared on the field, making a cute sound when it entered the field.

 **Apollo Bladra** **-** ( **FIRE/ Winged Beast/ ATK: 800/ DEF: 800/ Level 3/ Effect)**

"Cute!" Yuzu and Ayu had heart shapes in their eyes at the sight of the cute monster who made a cute sound.

"I will activate Apollo Bladra's effect." Dan declared as Apollo Bladra's small wings grew began to shine like the sun itself. "When this card is sucessfully Normal Summoned, I am allowed to Normal Summon once again during this turn."

"Is it coming?" Yuya says as he prepares himself for what will come. "His ace monster?"

"Sun! Give form to the mighty dragon that will guide me to victory with it's brave wings." Dan chanted as Apollo Bladra's wings started to burn in fire which surrounded it in that same fire. "I will tribute summon Siegfried Apollodragon by using Apollo Bladra as the tribute cost to the Tribute Summon!" The flames surrounding Apollo Bladra became a fire orb that grew up and the Red Dragon emerged from it and appeared on the field flying above Dan with a roar.

 **Siegfried Apollodragon - (LIGHT/ Astral Dragon/ ATK: 2300 / DEF: 1800 / Level 6/ Effect)**

"Welcome back to the dueling field once again, Siegfried Apollodragon." The dragon roared back in response to Dan's greeting.

"So that is Dan's ace monster!" Shuzo says as he was impressed by how hot-blooded Siegfried Apollodragon looked. "It's hot-blooded!"

"Don't praise his Ace monster, dad! If Dan wins then he won't enroll in our duel school!" Yuzu scolds Shuzo as he apologizes to his daughter for getting excited over Siegfried Apollodragon's summon.

'Who is the parent around here?' Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi thought as they watched Yuzu scolding Shuzo even further.

"Here I go, Yuya! Battle! I will Target attack your Entermate Discover Hippo with my Siegfried Apollodragon!" Dan declared the Battle Phase as Siegfried Apollodragon started to fly forwards the pink Hippo while raising it's claws.

"Sieg Impact !" Dan declares the name of Apollodragon's attack.

"There!" Yuya found and grabbed an Action Card from a bubble and saw that it was the Action Spell, Evasion.

'This Action Card is useless against SDiegfried Apollodragon's Target attacks.' Since Evasion was useless against Target attacks, Yuya decided to jump from Discover Hippo to avoid being hurt by the attack as Siegfried Apollodragon slammed the small monster, destroying it in the process.

Yuya - LP: 4000-2500 x5 (1 Action Card)

"Why didn't Yuya used the Action Spell, Evasion just now?" Shuzo asked with a confused look since he was sure that Yuya had grabbed the Action Spell, Evasion like always and the fact that he would have activated it without wasting a moment.

"That is because Target attacks cannot be negated." Ayu answered Shuzo's question while he made a confused expression at the mention of the Target attack.

"What does Ayu-chan mean by 'Target attacks', Yuyu ?" Shuzo turned to Yuzu and asked what Ayu had meant with the mention of Target attacks.

"Dan's Ace monster, Siegfried Apollodragon can declare a Target Attack against another monster on the field and those attacks cannot be neither negated nor changed to another monster." Yuzu explained to Shuzo what Target attacks are as he was taking all the new information that he heard and learned into account. "But the worst is that even the Battle Phase cannot be avoided while the Target Attack is still occuring."

"So, cards like Evasion and Negate Attack are useless against it!?" Shuzo was even more amazed than he was before when he realized how good Siegfried Apollodragon's effect actually was. "What a hot-blooded effect!"

"Dad..." Yuzu was embarased by her dad's hot-blooded behaviour.

"I end my turn." Dan ended his turn.

Dan - LP: 4000 x4

Yuya - LP: 2500 x5 (1 Action Card)

"My turn! Draw!" Yuya draws his card and takes a quick look at his hand.

'I can't use Evasion against Siegfried Apollodragon's Target attacks.' Yuya looks at Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon card that he drew in his hand alongside Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician. 'I must get rid of Siegfried Apollodragon before a Brave comes, otherwise I will be in trouble. And I have just the cards to do it.'

Suddenly the arena had gotten darker and Dan saw a spotlight shining above Yuya.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" Yuya announced to the expectators. "The moment that you have been waiting for has arrived!"

"Does this mean..." Ayu said, knowing what was coming.

"I use the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and my Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya placed the cards in the corners of his Duel blade. "With this, I can Summon monsters between Level 2 and 7 at the same time!"

"Here it is, Yuya's Pendulum Summon!" Shuzo said as the Magicians rised in the blue pillars with the numbers 1 and 8 showing up.

 **Stargazer Magician - (DARK/ Spellcaster/ Pendulum/ Scale 1/ ATK: 1200 / DEF: 2400 / Level 5/ Effect)**

 **Timegazer Magician - (DARK/ Spellcaster/ Pendulum/ Scale 8/ ATK: 1200 / DEF: 600 / Level 3/ Effect)**

"This is giving me the shivers!" Futoshi danced as Dan's body trembled like a jelly again to his confusion.

"Swing, Pendulum of souls!" A bigger version of Yuya's pendulum appeared in the sky as it swirled around the blue pillars. "Draw an arc of light across the skies! Pendulum Summon! Come my monsters!" Three lights fell from the portal.

"Entermate Amenboat!" A insect appeared in Attack mode on the field.

 **Entermate Amenboat - (WATER/ Insect/ ATK: 500 / DEF: 1600 / Level 4/ Effect)**

"Entermate Sword Fish!" A sword fish appeared on the field in Defense mode on the field.

 **Entermate Sword Fish - (WATER/ Fish/ ATK: 600 / DEF: 600 / Level 2/ Effect)**

"...and the main star of today's performance, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A red dragon with dichromatic eyes had appeared as well alongside the three monsters that were staring at Siegfried Apollodragon.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon - (DARK/ Dragon/ Pendulum / Scale 4/ ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / Level 7/ Effect)**

"This Pendulum Summon is much different from the one from earlier." Dan said as the light that was shown is completely different from when Sawatari Pendulum Summoned a few hours ago. "So this is a proper Pendulum Summon."

* * *

(At LDS's control room)

"Sir! A powerfull Summoning was detected!" A male opertor reported to their boss, Akaba Reiji.

"Which one of the Summoning Methods is it?" Reiji calmly asked to the operator for the name of the Summoning Method that was detected.

"It's confirmed to be Pendulum Summon!" The operator confirmed as Reiji quickly made his decision to see the situation for himself on the monitor.

"Give me a live feed of the duel if possible." Reiji ordered as his monitor screen showed Yuya dueling against Dan.

"Another oportunity to study Pendulum has came twice in a day." Reiji states as he sees Yuya's monsters staring at Dan's Siegfried Apollodragon. "And as an added bonus, I might be able to witness his mysterious Brave once again. A good fortune indeed."

* * *

(At You Show's duel field)

"So that is your Ace monster?" Dan asks Yuya knowing the answer to his question.

"That's right, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is my Ace monster, but the other monsters that I've summoned are going to help out Odd-Eyes to deal a greater amount of battle damage to your Siegfried Apollodragon." Yuya states as he points out to his other Entermate monsters.

"What do you mean by that?" Dan asked as he began to take a good look at his duel disk's screen's to check the cards on the field and readed each one of their effectsn and he didn't liked what he saw, "This could be bad." and finishes with a small frown of his own.

"I activate Sword Fish's effect!" Yuya declares as multiple mini Sword Fishes appeared above the original. "Once per turn, this card allows me to lower the ATK of one of my opponent's monsters by 600!" The mini fishes stabbed Siegfried Apollodragon, trapping it on the floor as his ATK got reduced by 600.

 **Siegfried Apollodragon - ATK: 2300-1700**

"Battle!" Yuya declared the Battle Phase as he rided Odd-Eyes. "I attack your Siegfried Apollodragon with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Odd-Eyes jumped to the sky.

"Spiral Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes fired a crimson flare out of his mouth.

"Counter it with your Solar Burst, Siegfired Apollodragon!" Dan orders as Siegfried Apollodragon fired a solar flare of it's own to counter Odd-Eyes Spiral Strike Burst. "When Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon battles a level 5 or higher monster, the damage is doubled! Reaction Force!" However, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's attack doubled in strengh, pushing Siegfried Apollodragon's Solar Burst back at him and landed as the explosion destroyed Siegfried Apollodragon sending Dan a bit far from the field with a heavy fall.

Dan - LP: 4000-2400 x4

"What do you think you're doing, Yuya!" Yuzu furiously yelled at Yuya from the control room as she saw that Dan was hurt by that attack. "You overdid it with that intensive attack!"

Yuya was so excited that he didn't even noticed that Dan was hurt by the force of the attack that was just unleashed.

"Sorry!" Yuya apologized to Yuzu as he jumps to Dan's place while riding Odd-Eyes. "Are you alright, Dan?" Yuya worriedly asks Dan whose body just trembled slightly before he suddenly started to laugh at the outcome of this battle.

"Hahaha." Dan was laughting to their surprises. "That was fun."

"Fun?" Yuya asks as Dan gave his smile in response.

"That smile again..." Yuzu took notice that Dan smiles when he is about to duel or his Ace monster battles another one.

"When I took that attack, I got excited from the feeling of a battle between our Ace monsters inside the dueling field." Dan's expression looked like he was enjoying this battle despite the damage that he just took. "A battle between Ace monsters are always exciting!"

"In that case... I will set the Action Card in my field." Yuya's Odd-Eyes jumped back to it's previous position, just to find another Action card lying over there. "I will activate the Action Spell, **Extra Life**! With this my LP are increased by 1000." Yuya ate a delicious looking chocolate bar that raised his LP by 1000.

Yuya - LP 2500-3500 x0

"Then I will attack you directly with Amenboat!" Water webs were fired from Amenboat as they spashed Dan.

Dan - LP: 2400-1900 x4

"I end my turn. Come Dan!" Yuya challenges Dan to come at him as he ended his turn.

Dan - LP: 1900 x4

Yuya - LP: 3500 x0

"If I don't draw the right card, I will lose this duel." Dan said as his hand wasn't good enough to fully turn the duel around.

"My turn. Draw!" Dan drew his card and decided to do the same entertainement act as Yuya's when he saw his draw.

The arena had gotten darker as well and Dan had a spotlight shining him.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" Dan announced as he tries to imitate Yuya's entertainment dueling style to the audience who wondered what he was up to. "Right now, I am in a very bad situation, is it possible to turn it around?"

"Let me answer that question by activating the Spell **Brave** **Draw** !" The image of Bal-Rhinos appeared in a crimson background that was shined by another spotlight. "By discarting 1 card from my hand, I can draw 2 cards." Dan discarted one card from his hand as he drawed two more from the top of his Deck. "Then I reveal the next three cards from the top of my Deck and I can add 1 Brave among them."

'If I fail to get a Brave, I might lose during the next turn, so please let a Brave come!' Dan pleaded that any Brave that came from this would do fine at this point.

The top card was the Quick-Play Spell, Sagitta Fire. The second card that was revealed was a Field Spell called **Olympium Supression** and the final one was a Brave like Dan had hoped to get as there were spotlights on the three revealed cards above, but the Brave card was shined by a green light, indicating that it was the right one. "I add the Brave **Geo-Beowulf** to my hand and I reorganize the remaining cards in any order I like." Dan placed Olympium Supression on the top of his deck and Saggita Fire after it as the lights came back on.

"He's got the Brave card!" The kids trio screamed excited that a Brave would come out soon.

"I activate Resurrection of the Dead to bring back Siegfried Apollodragon back to the field!" Siegfried Apollodragon appeared once again with a roar.

 **Siegfried Apollodragon - (LIGHT/ Astral Dragon/ ATK: 2300 / DEF: 1800 / Level 6/ Effect)**

"I Normal Summon the Brave, **Geo-Beowulf** in attack mode!" A green wolf-warrior that was carrying two long blades appeared on the field right in front of Dan.

 **Geo-Beowulf - (WIND/ Beast-Warrior/ Green Brave/ ATK: 1800/ DEF: 700/ Quality 5/ Brave Boost - 500/ Effect)**

"It's here, a Brave. Now Dan will show us his true strengh." Yuzu said as Shuzo was wondering what kind of effects that a Brave could hold since Yuzu was making a big deal about them earlier to the point of not telling him.

"A new Brave..." Yuya comments as he takes a good look at Geo-Bewulf. "It looks cool, I can't wait to see what surprise it has in store for the audience."

"If the audience wishes for it, then I Brave Geo-Beowulf with Siegfried Apollodragon!" Dan attached the Brave card on the top right of Siegfried Apollodragon's card as Geo-Beowulf's body glowed in green before disappearing, leaving his long blades behind that were grabbed by Siegfried Apollodragon as the color of his body and wings became green.

 **Siegfried Apollodragon - ATK: 2300-2800 / Level: 6-11 /Green**

"It's color changed." Yuya noticed as that didn't happen during Dan's duel with Sawatari. "Why did it change color this time?"

"That is because Bal-Rhinos was a red colored brave like Siegfried Apollodragon, so there was no change in appearances." Dan states as he showed Yuya Geo-Beowulf's card whose color was green instead of the usual orange of the effect monsters. "But another function of Brave that I didn't mention is that the color of the card can be stacked as well for certain effects that can work with other cards."

"Brave color?" Reiji said from the control room as he comparad the data of Bal-Rhinos with the one that this Brave has. "Red and green colored braves..."

"That is Hot-blooded!" Shuzo was impressed by the result of the Brave between the two monsters. "Is this a Fusion Summon!?"

"You're wrong!" Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi yelled at Shuzo who had mistaken a Braved monster for a Fusion monster. "This is a Braved monster, not a Fusion Summon!"

"I will set a face-down card, then Battle!" Dan sets a card face-down and declares the Battle Phase of the turn. "I will target attack your Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Siegfried Apollodragon!" The Braved monster flyed forwards Odd-Eyes as the wind was surrounding his twin blades.

"Odd-Eyes!" Yuya told his dragon to try to escape and activated his Action card in hopes of buying a few seconds until he found another Action Card. "I activate my face-down Action Spell, Evasion!" Odd-Eyes flight increased in speed as he flew in a another direction to look for an Action Card.

"You know that won't work on Target attacks!" Dan states as Siegfried Apollodragon continues to chase Yuya's Ace monster. "Accept the challenge in front of you instead of looking for a convenience to save you, Yuya!"

'Where is it ?' Yuya was desperately looking for another Action card that could get him out of this mess until he saw one. 'There!'

"Soar, Braved Monster!" Unfortunately, Siegfried Apollodragon had caught up to the duo as it raised his twin blades at Yuya's Odd-Eyes. "Brave attack!" Siegfried Apollodragon slashed Odd-Eyes, sending Yuya flying in the explosion as he landed safely on the floor.

"Yuya - LP: 3500-3200 x0

"I activate Geo-Beowulf Braved effect!" Dan declares as the twin blades started to glow. "When this Braved monster destroys a monster in battle, it can subtract 500 points from my opponent' LP for each card on the field.

"There are six cards on the field, so my damage will be 3000!?" Yuya gasps in shock as he manages to grab an Action card and looked at it with a slightly relieved expression.

"That is a seriously powefull effect." Yuzu knew that Yuya was about to take a big amount of damage. "Yuya..."

"No, there are seven cards on the field, the Braved Monster always counts as two cards since it's composed of two cards, so you will lose 3500 LP." Dan corrected Yuya as the Twin blades created seven tornados made of wind that appeared above Yuya. "Settle it with Wind Raid!"

"I activate the Action Spell, Acceleration!" Yuya quickly activates the Action Card as his body began to jump in superspeed motion to get away from the tornadoes. "With this, your effect damage becomes 0!"

"Geo-Beowulf's Braved effect doesn't count as damage, so that won't work!" Dan countered as the tornadoes didn't stop from falling down on Yuya who didn't managed to get away from them despite his speed.

"Gggrraaaahhh!" Yuya screamed as the wind produced by the tornadoes slashes him, reducing his remaining LP to 0.

Yuya - LP: 3200-0 x0 - Lose

Dan - LP: 1900 x5 Win

"That was a good duel, Yuya." The action Field disappeared and Dan went to Yuya and offered him a handshake but he slapped his hand instead of taking it.

"You can take your pity for me to another place!" Yuya yelled in frustration as he put on his googles, not wanting to accept this loss. "You looked down on me just now when you dealed Geo-Beowulf's Braved effect!"

"Yuya..." Yuzu knew that Yuya was frustrated with this loss.

"Yuya..." Dan didn't know what to say to his friend.

"Yuya!" Shuzo suddenly punched Yuya to the ground and started to yell at him with a serious face that he usually nevers shows. "If Yushou-senpai was still here, he would have never demonstrated the lack of good sportmanship that you are doing right now! Do you want to disgrace his good name as a entertanment duelist even further with the behaviour that you are showing!?"

"Dad has nothing to do with this!" Yuya snapped at the mention of his father. "What could he even understand when he has been away all this time!?"

'His dad?' Dan privately thought as he wondered what did Yuya's father had to do with Yuya's current behaviour. 'Now that I think about it, that Sawatari Shingo fellow called his father a coward. I should ask Yoko-san for details about that in private since Yuya doesn't seem to be happy about it.'

"That is not true at all, Yuya." Dan offered another handshake to Yuya, who was still refusing to look at Dan. "It was the luck of the draw that saved me this time."

"Even Pendulum Summon wasn't good enough to beat you." Yuya said as his head lowered in shame.

"Your Pendulum Summon was amazing, but you still haven't mastered it, haven't you?" Dan stated as Yuya was listenning to his words. "Your Pendulum Summon is only the starting point torwards something far greater in this dueling world."

"What does that have anything to do with the fact that you defeated me!?" Yuya desperately asked.

"Defeat is a part of a duelist's growth." Dan finallly said as Yuya took a proper look at his friend. "I am sure that I was defeated a lot of times during my past, otherwise I couldn't have become the skilled duelist that I am now, even with my memories missing I could tell that I went through some nasty moments myself."

"I'm sorry for being a jerk to you, Dan." Yuya took off his googles as he now understood the meaning of Dan's words and accepted his handshake. "I believed that when I Pendulum Summon, there was no one who could defeat me and as a result I got mad at you for beating me fair and square."

"I'm glad that those two managed to make it up." Yuzu was relieved by the fact that Dan helped Yuya understand that Pendulums could go even further.

"Now you won't be a part of You Show Duel School since I lost..." Yuya was now feeling bad for losing another potential student.

"What are you talking about?" Dan casually asks as Yuya raises his head. "After our duel, I really want to enroll now and have more fun duel with you guys!"

"Really!" Shuzo was in front of Dan faster than the speed of photons, holding the registration papers in his hand with a pen. "Sign here, here and here."

"Welcome to the You Show Duel School, Bashin Dan." Yuya said as Dan signed the registration papers handed to him by Shuzo. "With this you are one of us now."

"Looking forward to have more fun dueling here with you guys." Dan smiled with his usual Dan smile.

"He's looking for another duel, isn't he?" Yuzu asks to no one in particular as Dan just smirked in response by activating his duel disk once again. "Don't you even think of it, Dannnn!" Yuzu was forced to duel against Dan.

(Later at Sakaki's)

"The curry was delicious, Yoko-san." Dan praised Yoko's curry that she made for dinner.

"Yuya had told me that it was a dish that you liked according to the information found in your Duel disk, so we had to celebrate your acceptance into You Show with curry." Yoko said as Dan and Yuya were still eating.

"Everything was delicious, mom! I will go back to my room to do my homework." Yuya went to their room as Dan's look became serious after he left.

'Could it be that you only smile to avoid facing your true feelings, Yuya?' Dan thought unaware that Yoko took notice of his expression.

"What is it, Dan-kun?" Yoko saw Dan's serious look and asked what wrong with the boy that she considered a second child. "Do you want to know more about Yuya?"

'Our duel helped me to understand his true nature a bit, but without knowing the facts, I will never understand him.' Dan thought as he recalls the feelings that Yuya was masking behind that goofy smile of his.

"Yoko-san." Dan was hesitanting to ask, but he decided to go through with it. "I know that I am being rude by asking this, but what happened to Sakaki Yushou-san, your husband and Yuya's dad?"

"That..." Yoko's face became slightly serious. "It is a long story, but why did that come up all of a sudden, Dan?" Dan noticed that Yoko didn't added 'Kun' as usual, meaning that this was more serious than he thought that it was.

"Today, I have heard a few mentions about the person known as Sakaki Yushou that was refered as a coward by a delusional spoiled brat from LDS." Dan thought of a certain banana-peeled spoiled brat and decided to hide Yuya's outburst when it came to his dad. "And the fact that he was the founder of You Show Duel School that I enrolled myself recently, so I am curious to know what kind of person Yuya's father actually is."

"Do you believe in the rumors about him running away?" Yoko asks Dan with a serious tone to see his reaction.

"You can't believe in anything that you hear and haven't seen with your own eyes since it is more easier to accept a fact that is not true at all in order to suit your curiosity." Yoko liked Dan's answer. "People only accept what they believe to be acceptable. So I want to hear it from you."

Yoko began to tell Dan the tale of how she met Sakaki Yushou until he disapeared on the day that he had to Duel Strong Ishijima and as a result, not only he was called a coward by everyone apart from the people who actually knew him, but Yuya also had to suffer a lot constant bullying from the other children, specially that Strong Ishijima's fans.

'So, Yushou-san either got reckless and involved himself in something without thinking of the consequences or went to try to save someone from being a fool.' Dan didn't dared to say anything about what he was thinking because it wasn't any off his business to get involved in this personal matter.

"The only thing that he left behind for Yuya was his pendulum necklace that he always wears and his will to make people smile with duels." Yoko takes out a card and shows it to Dan. "This Smile World is Yushou's legacy that he left for Yuya to inherit when he finds the true meaning of his dueling. Do you see this card as useless? Don't worry, I won't blame you for saying yes, I am just curious."

"Any card can be usefull as long as it is put well together with other cards." Dan picked Smile World and carefully read it's effect. "And this one can be very dangerous if used with other cards that can take advantage of the change in ATK."

"I'm glad that you liked it. It is yours now." Yoko gave Smile World to Dan.

"Isn't this Yuya's legacy!? Dan nervously asked as he didn't see this coming. "Are you alright with having me carrying it instead of Yuya!?"

"Don't worry. This was just another spare copy that was given to me by Yushou if we ever hd another child." Yoko wavered her hand and decided to ask Dan to do a favor for her. "If Yuya ever strays from his path as a duelist, use this to save him please."

"Thank you for trusting and telling me all of this, Yoko-san." Dan thanked Yoko. "I believe that I understand Yuya a bit better now, good night." With that Dan went to the room that he and Yuya were sharing.

"Thank you for believing in dad." Yuya said to Dan when he entered their room.

"You were listening to us?" Dan did notice that Yuya was listening to their talk about his father, but he didn't said anything about it since Yoko probably noticed as well.

"I didn't meant to overhear you, but I wanted to take a look at your Deck, so I went down and heard a bit." Yuya admits while feeling a bit guilty for eavesdropping.

"Do you want to duel?" Dan suggests with his usual smile. "This time, just with our cards on a table."

"Sure!" Yuya accepted as he and Dan dueled for hours until Yoko came to scold the boys since Yuya had school tomorrow morning.

* * *

 **OC cards:**

 **Apollo Bladra - (FIRE/ Winged Beast/ ATK: 800/ DEF: 800/ Level 3/ Effect)**

When this card is Normal Summoned; You can Normal Summon once again this turn. This card can be used as 2 tributes to Tribute Summon a monster with "Apollo" in it's card name. If a "Apollo" Braved monster(s) were to be destroyed while this card is in your GY; banish this card instead (This is a Quick Effect). You can only activate each effect of "Apollo Bladra" once per turn.

 **Extra Life - Action Spell**

Gain 1000 LP.

 **Brave Draw - Normal Spell**

Discard 1 card; Draw two cards from your deck. Then look at the next three cards from the top of your deck; if any Brave Cards are among them, add one of them to your hand. Return the other cards to the top of your deck in any order. You can only activate "Brave Draw" once per turn.

 **Olympium Supression - Field Spell**

Unknown.

 **Geo-Beowulf - (WIND/ Beast-Warrior/ Green Brave/ ATK: 1800/ DEF: 700/ Quality 5/ Brave Boost - 500/ Effect)**

Brave Condition: Level 5 or higher monster.

If this card is in your GY, you can discard 1 card; Add this card to your Hand.

[When Braved] When this card destroys a monster in battle, subtract 500 LP from your opponent for each card on the field (This is not considered damage).

* * *

Replying to the reviewers:

Ace Drayce: Thank you. I will try to do whatever I can to make my stories better.


	3. Chapter 3

(Next morning)

"Good morning, Yuya." Dan greeted Yuya as he entered the kitchen.

"Same here, Dan." Yuya returned the greeting as Yoko placed their breakfast on the table.

"This looks good!" Dan and Yuya began to attack their pancakes at the same time.

"These pancakes are divine!" Dan and Yuya said at the same time as they swallowed a another set.

(After another two sets of pancakes.)

"That hit the spot." Yuya said while Dan just swallowed his last pancake.

"Will you meet us today after school's over at You Show?" Yuya asks Dan who shook his head..

"I will pass it for today." Dan refused Yuya's offer to duel at You Show after class. "I want to explore this Miami City for myself to find out more about this place."

"Suit yourself then, I will be going now." With that, Yuya went to School while Dan went back to their room to pick up his duel disk.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - A Dragon from the stars! A mysterious challenger vs LDS.  
**

* * *

(Later)

Dan walked through the park and saw a lot of people over there.

"There are people dueling over there." Dan said as he saw a few people taking on each other in a duel.

"I attack you directly with Ojama Yellow!" Ojama yellow went to the other side of the field in a comic way, making Dan chuckle at bit.

"I activate my trap!" A person had activated a Mirror Force trap, making Ojama Yellow cry.

"Oh no!" The person who was a victim of the trap complained as he lost in the next turn. "I will win next time."

'The people are having fun dueling in this place.' Dan was getting anxious to duel someone after watching so many people having fun dueling each other. 'I should go ahead and start to look for an opponent as well.'

"AAAaarrrgghhh!" Dan and the people around the park heard a scream and turned to look at the person responsible for the scream just to see two people.

One of them was a tall young man, but what called Dan's attention the most it was his steel sandals. While the other one was a brown haired boy, who was laying down on the ground as his LP just went down to 0.

Unknown - LP: 900-0 x0 - Lose

Unknown - LP: 4000 x0 - Win

"You lost the duel and now I am taking your Deck as proof of my victory over you!" The tall man yelled as he aproached the defeated the boy he just defeated.

"We didn't make any deal." The brown-haired boy said as he was trying to get up. "You just made it up just now!"

"Do you think I care?" The tall man cruelly stepped on the boy with his steel sandal, which hurted the boy's back. "Hand me over your deck!"

"I dont want to!" The boy still refused to give his deck to the bully despite the pain he was feeling after he was stepped on. "This was given to me by my parents as a birthday gift!"

Although he looked composed, rage was all over Dan's eyes at the way that the boy was being treated. One thing was to look down on someone for defeating them in a duel, but stealing another person's deck by force just because he won a duel was completely unforgivable.

"That is enough." Dan said with a dangerous tone as he approached them. "Step away from that boy right now."

"This not your business, so get lost!" The tall young man turned around and slams his right arm at Dan, but his arm got caught by Dan's left gloved hand instead of knocking him away.

"Is violence all that you can resort to in the end?" Dan asked as he griped tightly the the tall young man's wrist and twisted it a bit, making the tall young yell in pain as he threw him a bit away from the boy that he was just stepping just now.

"Are you ok?" Dan kindly asked the boy if he was alright as he checked his condition.

"I am now thanks to you." The boy thanked Dan as he helped him get up. "But the guy that you just threw is a very strong duelist."

"I will be fine." Dan reasures him with a kinder smile. "I will handle that brute."

"How dare you throwing me like that!?" Dan's gaze returned to the giant's who just got up.

"If you have something to say, then we will settle this in a duel." Dan placed his crimson duel disk on his left arm and activated it, revealing a black duel blade.

"Who are you?" The tall young man asks Dan for his name. "I would like to know the same of the insolent fool who got in my way of proving my strengh as a duelist."

"The 'insolent fool's' name is Bashin Dan, so what is yours?" Dan sarcasticly answers his question and asks the same to the giant teenager.

"Ankokuji Gen." Gen introduced himself to Dan as he also activated his duel disk, revealing a dark-purple duel blade.

"No! He will crush you!" The boy tried to warn Dan, but he placed his right hand on his shoulder.

"It will be fine. Watch how I fight." Dan reasures the boy as he takes his hand out of the boy's shoulder and returns his focus on his opponent.

"If I win, I'm taking both of your decks." Gen stated as he had the intention of keeping the boy and Dan's decks if he won the duel.

"But if you loose, you will never show yourself at this park ever again." Dan added as Gen nod in agreement.

"Duel!" Dan and Gen shouted the word at the same time.

Dan - LP: 4000 x5

Gen - LP: 4000 x5

"You can go first, Bashin." Gen states with arrogance in his voice. "You will lose to your monsters in the end."

"In that case, I summon Apollo Bladra!" Apollo Bladra appeared in front of Dan with a cute sound.

 **Apollo Bladra - (FIRE/ Winged Beast/ ATK: 800/ DEF: 800/ Level 3/ Effect)**

"That monster is a weakling." Gen mocks Apollo Bladra, who makes all kinds of sounds in response due to it's anger. "I guess that this duel is going to be over quicker than I originally thought."

"You will not think that when I activate it's effect that allows me to Normal Summon once again." Dan declares as Apollo Bladra's small wings grew began to shine like the sun itself.

"I summon **Apollo Igua-Dragoon**!" A small emerald scaled dragon, covered with a small plated armor in it's chest with two blue eyes in it's head appeared on the field.

 **Apollo Igua-Dragoon -** **(Earth/ Astral Dragon/ ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1200/ Level 4/ Effect)**

"While Apollo Igua-Dragoon is on the field, the ATK and DEF of all 'Apollo' monsters I control is increased by 500 all the time." A orange aura covered both Apollo Bladra and Apollo Igua-Dragoon, raising their ATK and DEF.

 **Apollo Bladra - ATK: 800-1300 / DEF: 800-1300**

 **Apollo Igua-Dragoon - ATK: 1400-1900 / DEF: 1200-1700**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Dan ended his turn as he set a face-down card on the field.

Dan - LP: 4000 x2

Gen - LP: 4000 x5

"My turn. Draw!" Gen draw his card and grins at Dan. "This is the last turn."

The crowd around them were shocked by Gen's last turn declaration as Dan didn't show any signs of reacting to Gen's words.

"I summon Barbarian # 3 from my hand!" A primitive looking beast that has a blue body appeared on the field with a wild roar.

 **Barbarian # 3 - (EARTH/ Warrior/ ATK: 1000/ DEF: 700/ Level 3/ Effect)**

"I will use it's effect to bring out Barbarian # 4 from my hand as well!" Gen declares as another primitive looking monster appeared on the field, but the difference it was that his body was brown instead of blue.

 **Barbarian # 4 - (EARTH/ Warrior/ ATK: 1200/ DEF: 900/ Level 4/ Effect)**

"Then from my hand I will activate the spell: Dual Summon!" Gen activated a spell card that had the image of a spellcaster summoning Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts that was covered by a bluish aura. "This card allows me to normal summon once again during this turn. Come! Barbarian # 3!"

Another copy of Barbarian # 3 was summoned to the field.

 **Barbarian # 3 - (EARTH/ Warrior/ ATK: 1000/ DEF: 700/ Level 3/ Effect)**

"I tribute all my three monsters to Special Summon Barbarian Mad Shaman from my hand!" The three Barbarian monsters became lights as they went to the sky and joined together to and from it a monster had emerged as it was dancing around Gen like a mad individual.

 **Barbarian Mad Shaman - (DARK/ Warrior/ ATK: 2000/ DEF: 3000/ Level 10/ Effect)**

"Then I will equip it with the Equip Spell, The Strongest Shield!" A maroon colored shield appeared in front of the mad monster who grab while laughting.

"With this Mad Shaman's ATK is always the combined ATK and DEF of this card, while the same applies the other way around." The monster was surrounded by a green aura to demonstrate how powerfull it had become.

 **Barbarian Mad Shaman - ATK: 2000-5000**

"I activate it's effect to take control of your Apollo Igua-Dragoon!" Mad Shaman aimed it's skull hands at Apollo Igua-Dragoon and produced a soundwave. "With this you're finished!"

"Not yet." Dan said as Apollo Igua-Dragoon was doing it's best to resist being taken.

"What are you talking about?" Gen asks in confusion because he doesn't understands what Dan meant with those words.

"The duel is not over yet." Dan added as he saw that his Gen was too overconfident about the current situation. "You are underestimating the power of my monsters."

"So what of it?" Gen spats as he doesn't care about Dan's words. "Your monster will be mine at any second."

"Is that so?" Dan asked Gen with a smirk, leaveing the latter a bit confused by that statement. "Do it, Apollo Igua-Dragoon!"

Apollo Igua-Dragoon opened it's mouth and let out a roar that blew off the sound produced by Mad Shaman's Skull hands.

"What is going on?" Gen, who was confused by this outcome, asks Dan what just happened. "Why hasn't your monster's control changed to me?"

"Apollo Igua-Dragoon negates all opposing monster effects that would choose "Apollo" monsters in their card name as targets." Dan reveals Apollo Igua-Draggon's effect to Gen.

"In that case, Battle!" Gen declares the Battle Phase. "I wi-"

"Wait!" Dan makes a gesture to stop Gen from entering the Battle Phase.

"Before you start the Battle Phase, I will activate my trap card Metaverse!" The image of a cybernetic city appeared on the card. "With this I can take one Field Spell card from my Deck and I can either activate it right away or just add it to my hand, but in this case I will activate Field Spell: **Olympium Supression** from my Deck!"

Dan took and showed to Gen a card that has the image of a purple Siegfried Apollodragon Braved with another unknown Brave taking on a unknow monster with Bal-Rhinos Braved to it inside a phantom colosseum before activating it.

The scene in the park was still the same, but a ghostly looking collosseum was now above the duelists.

"With this our non-Braved monsters will not be able to declare attack, unless it's controller banishes two cards from their hand at the start of their Battle Phase." Dan calmly explains as chains fell from the collosseum and binded Mad Shaman, restricting it's moves.

"What!?" Gen became furious by this revelation as he had no cards in his hand. "Stop hidding behind your cards, you coward!"

"In order for your monster to attack you must banish two cards from your hand." Dan ignores Gen's outburst as he explains what he needs to do in order to be able to attack once again.

"Tch, I end my turn." Gen ended his turn knowing that there is nothing that he can do. "But you are also going to be restrictred by your own field spell."

Dan - LP: 4000 x2

Gen - LP: 4000 x0

"My turn. Draw!" Dan draws his card and smirks.

"I summon **Phoenix-Cannon**." A mechanical red phoenix that had two small cannons in it's wings appeared in the sky.

 **Phoenix-Cannon -** **(FIRE** **/ Astral Machine/ Red Brave/ ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000/ Quality 4/ Brave Boost - 300 ATK/ Effect)**

"I will activate it's effect when summoned." Dan declares as Phoenix-Cannon aims his cannons at The Strongest Shield. "I can destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field and the target for this effect is your equip spell, The Strongest Shield that is keeping your monster's ATK increase."

Phoenix-Canoon's cannons fired a couple of red energy bullets that wiped out the maroon shield, returning Barbarian Mad Shaman's ATK back to it's original value as the monster itself laughed.

 **Barbarian Mad Shaman - ATK: 5000-2000**

"M-my strongest shield..." Gen was shocked that someone actually destroyed his shield. "But my Barbarian Mad Shaman is still here!"

'So that is really your Ace monster.' Dan formulated a plan when he saw his hand. 'It's a gamble, but this might work.'

"Without that shield, your Mad Shaman is wide opened for attacks, meaning he will be destroyed." Gen's body trembled a bit.

'As I thought...' Dan thought as he figure it out what to do.

"But it's ATK is still higher than all monsters you have on the field." Gen says as he is still convinced that his monster will not get destroyed during this turn." And even if you used a card from your hand to increase the ATK of your monsters, that field spell of yours would just get in your way.

"In a sense, that is true..." Dan agreed with Gen's words to a certain point. "But it might not be the case after this turn is over."

"I will Brave Phoenix-Cannon with Apollo Igua-Dragoon!" Dan declares as Apollo Igua-Dragoon's dragon wings disappear and jumped into the air as Phoenix-Cannon attached it's body to Apollo Igua-Dragoon's, giving it now the ability to fly as it was now flying in the air.

 **Apollo Igua-Dragoon - ATK: 1900-2200 / Level: 4-8 /Red**

"Brave!?" Gen and the people who were watching the duel, asked with surprised and shocked expressions in their faces.

"Battle!" Dan declared the Battle Phase as Olympium Supression's chains trapped Apollo Bladra inside them. "I won't pay Olympium Supression's banishing cost, sorry Apollo Bladra." Dan apologizes to his monster as Apollo Bladra sulks a bit while trying to free itself.

"I will attack Barbarian Mad Shaman with my Apollo Igua-Dragoon!" Dan declares the attack for Gen and the audience's surprised because the field spell should be preventing Dan's monsters from attacking since he didn't Banish two cards from his hand to pay the cost that would unrestrict his attacks, but it wasn't stopping the Braved monster. "At this timing, I will use Phoenix-Cannon's Braved effect to destroy Olympium Supression, Phoenix Riffle!"

Phoenix-Cannon's cannons fired at the phantasmagoric collosseum that was destroyed, but the chains around Apollo Bladra still didn't vanished.

"Addicionally, Phoenix-Cannon's Brave Boost is increased by 300 for each card that was detroyed by a card effect during this turn until the End Phase of my next turn." Dan informs Gen of Phoenix-Cannon's addicional effect.

 **Apollo Igua-Dragoon - ATK: 2200-2800**

"And I also draw one card for each Braved monster on the field through Olympium Supression's other effect." Dan draws one card.

"Go, Apollo Igua-Dragoon! Brave attack!" The same energy bullets were unleashed and destroyed Mad Shaman who just laughed as it was being destroyed.

Gen - LP: 4000-3200 x0

"Mad Shaman..." Gen's voice shown no signs of wanting to fight back. "Why didn't your field spell prevented your monster from attacking?"

"That is because that field spell only stops non-Braved monsters from attacking." Dan informs about "With this I will set a card face-down and end my turn."

Dan - LP: 4000 x2

Gen - LP: 3200 x0

"My turn..." Gen draws his next card to see if he could still turn this duel around, just to draw another Barbarian Mad Shaman. "I see..." He sighed as he clearly lost the will to continue.

'It's over.' Dan realized that his opponent had completely lost his fighting spirit after seeing his Ace monster destroyed alongside his prided shield and what he drew must have been a bad card.

"I end my turn." Gen had pretty much given up at this point.

Dan - LP: 4000 x2

Gen - LP: 3200 x1

"My turn. Draw!" Dan still drew his card, even knowing that the duel was already over.

"Battle!" Dan declares the Battle Phase. "I will attack you directly with Apollo Bladra!"

Apollo Bladra rushed in a fire blitz and slammed Gen as he was pushed back a bit by it's attack.

Gen - LP: 3200-1900 x1

"Now I will attack you with Apollo Igua-Dragoon." Apollo Igua-Dragoon aimed it's guns at Gen. "Brave attack!"

And fired, pushing Gen to the ground as his LP became 0.

Gen - LP: 1900-0 x1 - Lose

Dan - LP: 4000 x3 - Win

Gen got up and began to leave the park. "It's your win, so I will leave that guy alone."

Dan sighed and decided to challenge another person for a duel, but he was quickly surrounded by a group of random people.

"What is Brave!?" A person asked.

"Is it a new Summoning Method!?" Another person asked.

Dan was getting hammered with more and more questions until.

"That's enough!" Dan, who hd enough of their hellish questioning yelled at his interviewers. "I won't answer what Brave is and questions that are related to it."

"Do you attend a dueling school?" A random person asks if Dan was attending a dueling school.

"Yes, I do attend a dueling school." Dan answered this question.

'This might be a good chance to advertize You Show.' Dan thought about taking advantage of these curious people to make You Show known.

"Are you with LDS?" One of the spectators asked Dan if he was a LDS student because of the way how he handed that brute without losing a single LP.

"I am not affliated with LDS in any way at all." Dan answers the person who asked him that question.

"That can't be..." Another person said with disbelieve in her face. "A duelist of your level should be either from LDS or Ryozanpaku, but you are definitely not the latter since you didn't show their usual violent behaviours during the duel."

"What do you mean by Ryozanpaku's Violent behaviours?" Dan asked and a few of the interviewers told him about Ryozanpaku's duel school, since he barely knew anything about this city. For Dan, this was a golden oportunity to learn more about duel schools asides from You Show and LDS.

What Dan had heard about Ryozanpaku didn't impressed him at all because of how cruel they are when it comes to their questionable human behaviours during life inside and outside of the dueling school.

'Who in the world would sign up their kids to that martial arts dojo that calls itself a dueling school?' It was beyond Dan's comprehension of how a duel school like that was even allowed to exist in Maiami City. 'That place doesn't create Pro Duelists, it only creates tigers who will raise their claws at anyone who approaches them.'

"Then what is the name of the duel school that you are involved with?" The girl who had told Dan about Ryozanpaku, pulled him out of his thoughts when she asked him that question.

"The duel school that I and my friends are applied is the You Show Duel School." Dan proudly said the name of the school that he, Yuya, Yuzu and the kid's trio are applied to.

"I never heard about that Dueling School." One person says as Dan sweatdropped.

"Isn't that the worst Dueling school of them all?" Dan raised his left eyebrow at a strict-looking man who just criticised You Show. "I once heard that they have less than ten students attending it and they can barely keep it going with their funds."

"Don't judge the quality of duelists produced just by looking at a school's name!" Dan yells at him as he doesn't understand how people can just judge a teaching place for the number of people that are applied. "The number of duelists that are produced in a duel school doesn't mean that they will have good quality when it comes to dueling."

"What about future plans?" Another question came.

"Do you intend to enroll in LDS?" Dan left the park as the crowd tried to follow him to bug him with more questions and questions.

"Brave, huh?" A teenager said as he saw Dan leaving the park.

The teenager has blue hair that spikes up on the side, and his eyes are blue. He is also wearing an orange hair band in his head. He was dressing a blue sleeveless shirt and white pants with brown boots as his footgear and fingerless gloves in his hands.

"I dueled a lot of people before, but that person was completely different from all my opponents." The teenager said as he was impressed by Dan's dueling skills. "Bashin Dan and You Show Duel School, was it?"

It took four hours for Dan to lose his chasers as his appetite was leveled up to maximum as a result from having to hide from them for hours.

"I am back." Dan smiled as he had returned to Sakaki's residence to see Sakaki Yoko making dinner to four people...four people? "Do we have a guest coming here tonight?"

"You're back, senpai !" A short young boy with light cyan hair that is tied up and spiked out suddenly appeared in front of Dan, leaving him clueless about who the person in front of him was. "You are kind of late."

"Who are you?" Dan asks the cyan-haired boy for his identity. "And what do you mean by 'senpai' ?"

"My name is Shiun'in Sora." The cyan-haired boy called Shiun'in Sora introduced himself to Dan. "And I have just became Yuya's disciple as you can see, so technically that makes me your kouhai since you live with teacher."

"I am not your teacher, Sora!" Dan heard Yuya's yell as he arrived downstairs and saw the Brave duelist. "Welcome back, Dan."

"Disciple? When and how did that happen?" Dan asks Yuya about the events that transpired with Sora while he was out.

"You see..." Yuya explained to Dan about what happened while he was out. It turned out that Sora had been following them around since yesterday because he happened to see Dan's Brave during his duel against Sawatari and that made him very curious about it since he never heard about that form of Fusion before, so he had originally came to You Show to meet and duel Dan to see it again, but he took part in an Action Duel against Yuya to kill some time and he was very impressed by Yuya's entertainment duel.

"So, you're saying that Sora was so impressed by your Pendulum Summon that he wanted to become your disciple?" Yuya nod with a sigh as Dan was having a hard time to believe that Sora had only aproached Yuya to be his disciple since he was his original target.

"Are you absolutely sure that you are not another card sucking parasite sent by LDS to steal Yuya's Pendulum cards like Sawatari Shingo?" Dan asked Sora just to be sure.

"Don't compare to to those lame guys from yesterday, senpai." Sora pouted as he felt a bit insulted at being compared to a LDS student, specially one like Sawatari Shingo. "I am not one of those card sucking leeches who likes to pick on others who can't even fight back for no reason at all."

'He seems to be telling the truth, but just to make sure.' Dan wanted to make sure that Sora wasn't some spy sent by LDS.

"Why are you even here instead of being at home?" Dan asks since Sora should be staying at home instead of being here.

"My home is very far away. So I am currently travelling as a part of my training to become a better duelist." Sora magnificly dodges the first question.

"Where do you live exactly?" Dan pressures even further since Sora completely avoided saying where he was from.

"Far away." Sora avoids the second question.

"Did you study at a Duel School?" Dan asked the one and most regular question that someone would make to a duelist who is not an adult.

"Yes." Sora aswers as he nods his head.

"Which one did you attend?" Dan fires another question.

"I am not remembering right now." Sora avoided another hit.

Dan made a small series of questions about Sora, but all that he got out of Sora's mouth were either 'I don't remember' kind of answers or intentionally avoided answers that had nothing to do with the questions.

"By the way." Sora had the face of 'another question?' as he was doing his best to avoid giving direct answers about his personal life to Dan.

"What is tonight's dinner?" Dan asked Yuya and Sora, who made an anime fall at the question that was made.

"We are having curry with lots of sweet carrots to celebrate Sora's homecoming." Yuya answered while Sora was looking forward to eat Curry with a lot of sweet desserts afterwards.

"That sounds delicious." Dan was looking forwards to eat right now. "Curry is the best!"

"Yuya, Dan-kun, Sora-kun! Dinner's ready!" Yoko called out to the three boys as they went to eat.

"Let's go and eat for now." With that the trio went to the kitchen and ate a delicious meal of curry together.

(Next Sunday at You Show)

"Yuya, Dan and Sora are late." Yuzu complains as she is waiting for them with Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi.

"It can't be helped, it's a Sunday, so they were probably sleeping until later." Futoshi says as he was a bit sleepy as well.

"I swear that if those three don't get here in five minutes, they will get a hit from my paper fan". Yuzu says with her paper fan raised.

A few seconds the entrance's door was opened.

"Is this You Show Duel School?" The same blue-haired teenager from yesterday entered inside You Show and asked when he saw Yuzu talking with Tatsuya, Futoshi and Ayu.

"Yes, this is You Show Duel School." Yuzu answers the blu-haired teenager's question. "Is there something you need?"

"Where can I find Bashin Dan?" He went straight to the point and boldly asks Yuzu for Dan's whereabouts. "I know that he attends this duel school, so don't lie!"

"What's with that attitude and why are you looking for Dan?" Yuzu asks the blue-haired teenager why he wanted to see Dan while being a bit mad by his bluntness.

"Yuzu! We're here." Yuya had arrived with Dan and Sora. When they entered, they saw a blue-haired teenager that they didn't recognize. "Who's this, Yuzu?"

The blue-haired teenager turned to look at all You Show's students, specially Dan.

"My name is Youth Grynnhorn." The blue-haired teenager introduced himself as Youth. "But you can call me Youth."

"Youth..." Blurry images of someone with a simillar silhouette as Youth's was show in Dan's mind when he heard his name.

"But why are you here?" Yuya's question took Dan out of his daydreaming.

"He said that he was looking you, Dan." Yuzu answered Yuya's question while looking at Dan who was stil trying to figure it out why Youth's name sounded so familiar to him.

'I can think about that later, but now.' Dan placed his thoughts asides and looked straight at Youth in the eyes, "Did you need something from me?" and asked him what he wanted from him.

"I am here to-" Youth was about to say what he wanted to duel him, when suddenly.

"Here to apply for our school!?" Shuzo suddenly appeared in front of Youth with a full set of papers and a pen, making him fall back. "Sign here and here!"

"Dad..." Yuzu's face was red from shame at her father's sudden intrusion as the others sighed.

"Who is this coach looking person?" Youth asked who Shuzo was as he got up and recovered from the sudden scare given to him by the person who he believed to be some coach.

"He may not look like it..." Dan made a deadpan face as he answered Youth's question with a sigh. "...but he is the current headmaster of You Show Duel School."

"Ehhhh!?" Youth was shocked that Shuzo was actually the one in charge around here and pointed his finger at him that was slowly trembling from disbelieve. "How can this irresponsible looking person be in charge of a Duel School !?"

"Hey, didn't Dan said something similar when he first met Shuzo-san." Yuya sweatdrops as Dan nods his head in agreement with Youth's words.

"I know that it doesn't seems like it , but he really is this Duel School's headmaster." Sora affirms that Shuzo is indeed the headmaster of You Show Duel School.

"If you say so..." Youth still had it's doubts about Shuzo's position as the headmaster of You Show and asked just to be sure. "Are you absolutely sure that he is not some coach that this school hired?"

Shuzo fainted as he felt to the floor as he was carried to the bench by Yuya and Dan.

"Now that Shuzo-san is no longer interrupting us." Dan turns to Youth and looked at him straight in the eyes once again, "Why did you want to see me?" and asked what he wanted to see him.

"The reason of why I wanted to see you is because I want to duel you right here, Bashin Dan!" Youth challenged Dan to a duel.

"I became interest in you when I saw your duel against that ruffian." Youth explains why he wanted to duel Dan. "What really called my attention about you the most wasn't those Braves that you've used in the duel, but your strength as a duelist."

"My strength as a duelist?" Dan asked in confusion at Youth's words about strength.

"The way you handled him without even losing a single LP while preparing the perfect field for any situation that would come is one of the few things that I like to see in a duelist." Youth said to Dan tightning his right fist. "I was looking for an opponent like you for a long time, so what do you say about a du-"

"Not so fast!" Youth was suddenly interrupted by someone's yelling.

Everyone turned in the direction where that yell came from and saw a tall and slim looking purple-haired teenager person who was wearing something made him almost look like a clown.

"Who are you?" Yuya asks who the newcomer was.

"I am Shijima Hokuto, LDS's top student of the Xyz Course." The clown looking person introduced himself as Shijima Hokuto.

"LDS!?" Everyone except for Dan, Youth, and Sora yelled the name of the number one dueling school.

"I came here by orders from the president to invite Bashin Dan to LDS." Hokuto says with a proudfull smirk.

'The president of LDS?' Dan and Sora thought at the same time.

"So what do you say about leaving this junkyard of a school and come with me to LDS?" Hokuto suggests this to Dan in hopes of luring him to LDS.

Dan waited a few seconds to consider his answer.

"Don't tell me that you are actually considering this?" Yuya asks with shock in his face.

"My answer to your request is...get out of here." Dan's response left everyone surprised, except Sora.

"Huh?" Hokuto didn't understood what was Dan's deal.

"Not only you rudely interrupted our conversation by barking inside of You Show Dueling School, but you also had the nerve to insult this place." Dan states with his serious look as he answers Hokuto's question. "So, get out of You Show and never come back again."

"How dare you, a nobody from You Show looking down on me, the best duelist of LDS's Xyz Course!?" Hokuto gritted his teeth and placed his tablet device on his left arm. "I will show you some manners, Bashin Dan!"

"I was first on the line!" Youth wasn't pleased at Hokuto's atempt to get to duel Dan before him "Your turn can wait."

"Then we will settle this matter with a duel between us. The winner gets to duel Bashin Dan." Hokuto suggests to Youth that the winner would get to duel Dan, believing that he wouldn't lose to him.

Youth said nothing for a few seconds, "Fine..." and agreed to duel.

"I will go to the control room and activate the Action Field." Yuzu was about to go until Dan stopped her with a gesture.

"No Action Field for this duel." Dan calmly states with closed eyes as the others gave him weird looks.

"Why? Afraid that your friend over there loses?" Hokuto asks while taunting Dan and Youth.

"If we use an Action Field, we won't know which one of them is the better duelist in terms of skill." Dan ignores Hokuto's statement while explaining why he didn't want an Action Duel.

"If any of you two want to duel me, then you will follow this simple condition." Dan stated as he made the condition for the duel very clear.

"I guess that's true..." Yuya agreed as Youth and Hokuto went to the duel field.

"Is that it?" Hokuto wasn't impressed in the slightest by You Show's dueling field. "The dueling fields that we have at LDS are way bigger than this crappy space." He states with a bit of arrogance.

Hokuto activated his purple duel disk, revealing a blue blade and turned to Youth with a smirk. "You will regret getting in my way."

"I can say the same here." Youth calmly replies as he turns his crimson duel disk, revealing a dark blue blade.

"So far I have won every single duel ever since I mastered LDS's Xyz Summon, and it was fourty duels in a row." Hokuto informs Youth of his victory record ever since he became capable of Xyz Summon. "This will be victory number fourty one and fourty two after I am through with you and Bashin Dan."

"Let's get this over with." Youth ignored Hokuto's declaration.

"Duel!" Youth and Hokuto shouted at the same time.

Youth - LP: 4000 x5

Hokuto - LP: 4000 x5

"He earlier said that he was the best student of LDS's Xyz summon Course." Futoshi states as he remembered Hokuto's previous words when he introduced himself. "So he must be a strong duelist."

"He might lose this duel." Tatsuya says as he agrees with Futoshi. "Unlike Sawatari, this guy must have some real dueling skills if he managed to get to the top of LDS's Xyz Course.

"Don't count him out of this yet, the duel is never over until the last card is played." Dan states. "Besides, this is a good oportunity to see the full extend of his skills against someone from LDS."

"Yeah." Yuya and Sora agreed with Dan.

"With this, we will see how good LDS's duelists actually are." Yuzu said as she, Tatsuya, Futoshi and Ayu were looking at them both.

"You don't mind if I will go first, right?" Hokuto asks Youth if he can take the first turn of the duel.

"Do as you want. I don't care." Youth gace the first turn to Hokuto.

"I summon Sacred Pullux!" A warrior with a half gold and white body, carrying a sword in it's gold half appeared on the field.

 **Sacred Pollux - (LIGHT/ Warrior/ ATK: 1700/ DEF: 600/ Level 4/ Effect)**

"I will activate it's effect to normal summon once again during this turn." Sacred Pollux raised it's sword that revealed a bright light.

"Now I summon Sacred Kaust!" From the light, a white centaurus came out and appeared on the field.

 **Sacred Kaust -** **(LIGHT/ Beast-Warrior/ ATK: 1800/ DEF: 700/ Level 4/ Effect)**

"I activate Kaust's effect twice to raise the level of both my monsters on the field by one." Kaust aimed and fired two arrows at the sky that made a rain of light shower his monsters as his and Pollux Levels were increased by 1.

 **Sacred Pollux - Level: 4-5**

 **Sacred Kaust - Level: 4-5**

"He now has two Level 5 monsters on his field." Sora states since it was obvious to him and Dan what Hokuto's next move was going to be. "It's coming."

"Don't tell me that it's..." Yuzu begins to say as she realized what would come.

"...Xyz Summon." Dan finishes her words.

"I overlay my Level 5 Sacred Pollux and Sacred Kaust!" Hokuto declared as both of his Sacred monsters became yellow orbs of light and entered a galaxy portal that emerged from the ground in front of him.

"Light of the stars, shake the earth and descend upon! Xyz Summon! Rank 5, Sacred Pleiades!" Hokuto chants as a golden monster that looked like a knight two yellow orbs of light swirling around it in different directions has emerged from the galaxy portal.

 **Sacred Pleiades - (LIGHT/ Warrior/ Xyz/ ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1500/ Rank 5/ Effect) ORU: 2**

"This is Xyz." Yuya comments at his first sight of an Xyz monster.

"Rank, it's not a Level?" Tatsuya asked when he took notice that the monster that was summoned did not had a level like always.

"You don't even know about that?" Sora was surprised at their lack of knowledge about Xyz monsters.

"When you Xyz Summon, you must use the required number of monsters on the field that have the same Level as the Rank of the Xyz monster you want to Special Summon from your Extra Deck to the field." Sora explained to everyone around with a sigh. "Xyz monsters have Ranks instead of Levels."

"What are those lights swirling around that Xyz monster?" Ayu asks Sora about Sacred Pleiades Overlay units.

Sora was about to explain that as well, but Dan was the one who answered instead.

"Those lights that are swirling around Pleiades are Overlay units." Dan explains what overlay units are. "When a monster is used for an Xyz Summon, they do not leave the field, instead they become a new power to the Xyz monster that they were used to summon, in other words they become overlay units for the Xyz monster that can activate certain effects that requires to use up a certain required number of overlay units. When the Xyz monster leaves the field, they are sent to the graveyard. But the color of the Overlay units are always determined by the Attribute of the monster that was used as an Xyz Material, for example: a DARK attributed monster would become a dark colored overlay unit as a FIRE attributed monster, the overlay unit would have a red color instead."

"Amazing!" Everyone including Sora were impressed by Dan's explanation about overlay units.

"With this, I end my turn." Hokuto ended his turn.

Youth - LP: 4000 x5

Hokuto - LP: 4000 x3

"My turn. Draw!" Youth draws his card.

"I summon Photon Lizard." A small dragon that almost looked like a reptile was summoned to the field.

 **Photon Lizard -** **(LIGHT/ Dragon/ ATK: 900/ DEF: 1200/ Level 3/ Effect)**

"A Photon monster?" Yuzu was a bit surprised by the monster that was summoned, so were the others. "I've never heard about that archetype, what about you guys?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"I heard about it once." Shuzo was the one who answered. "That is a very rare archetype."

"You know about it?" Dan looked at Shuzo and asked what he knew about this archetype. "What does it do?"

"I heard that this archetype consists of summoning LIGH atributted monsters to the field , but I haven't heard much about them since they are very rare and hard to come by."

"This could be very interesting." Dan eyes showed a fire that indicated how much he wanted to duel Youth after this was over. "I am looking forward to see how this duel will turn out."

"I activate it's monster effect." Youth declared the effect activation as Photon Lizard broke apart. "By tributing this monster, I can add one Level 4 or lower "Photon" monster from my deck to my hand."

"I add the Level 4 Photon Thrasher to my hand." Youth takes and shows Photon Thrasher's card from his deck to Hokuto before adding it it to his hand.

"But he won't be staying in my hand for long, because if I don't control a monster on my field, I can Special Summon it from my hand. Come, Photon Thrasher!" A one red-eyed blue warrior whose arms and legs are flowing with bluish energy as some parts of it's body are covered with blue armor, made it's appearance on the field.

 **Photon Thrasher -** **(LIGHT/ Warrior/ ATK: 2100/ DEF: 0/ Level 4/ Effect)**

"Next I will target Photon Thrasher to activate the normal spell: **Photon Duplicate**!" A card revealed the image of a duelist holding a Photon Thrasher's card while another blue colored copy of the same card was in front of him. "This card allows me to add 1 "Photon" monster with the same name as the target in my field from my deck to my hand."

Youth touches his duel disk's screen and another copy of Photon Thrasher card is added from his Deck to his hand and shows it to Hokuto.

"Then I will proceed to the Battle Phase." Youth declares the Battle Phase. "I attack Sacred Pleiades with Photon Thrasher."

Photon Thrasher raised it's weapon and started to go straight to the Xyz monster with the intention to cut it.

"Attacking a monster that has 2500 ATK with another monster that only has 2100 ATK?" Futoshi didn't understood why Youth declared an attack against a monster that was stronger.

"Youth has another purpose to make this attack." Dan answered Futoshi's question. "It's a bluff."

"It makes sense..." Sora understood right away Dan's trail of thought about the real purpose behind Youth's reckless attack. "So that's how it is."

"What are you two talking about?" Yuya didn't understand what was really going on.

"You will see it soon enough." Dan states to his friend as he was watching the duel with a lot of interest in Youth's play. "...unless this Shijima manages to catch on to Youth's bluff."

'Why attacking Pleiades with a weaker monster?' Hokuto was also trying to understand the real reason behind Youth's attack. 'Unless he some card to raise his monster's ATK in his hand.' Hokuto concludes, without even suspecting that this was merely a bluff to lure him into wasting one of Pleiades overlay units.

"I activate Sacred Pleiades effect!" Hokuto declares as Dan and Sora shook their heads while muttering 'he fell for it'.

"By using one overlay unit, I can return one card on the field to it's owner's hand." Hokuto smugly points at Photon Thrasher, who is still on it's path to strike down Pleiades. "I chose to return your Photon Trasher to your hand."

Pleiades consumed the Xyz material as his weapon unleashed a light that blinded Photon Thrasher before it vanished from the field.

Youth took the card from his duel blade and added it to his hand without showing a sign of being worried.

 **Sacred Pleiades - ORU: 2-1**

"In that case, I will proceed to the Main Phase 2 and Special Summon my Photon Thrasher back to the field." Youth re-summons Photon Thrasher to the field once again.

 **Photon Thrasher -** **(LIGHT/ Warrior/ ATK: 2100/ DEF: 0/ Level 4/ Effect)**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Youth sets one card face-down and ends his turn.

Youth - LP: 4000 x4

Hokuto - LP: 4000 x3

"I still don't understand what happened?" Yuya asks as he looks at Dan and Sora. "Can you just explain why you two said that guy fell for it?"

"It's very simple, Teacher." Sora was the one who decided to fill them in what his and Dan's prediction from earlier was all about. "Youth has decieved that guy into doing a misplay by wasting one of Pleiades's overlay units to return his monster back to his back, when in reality, he had nothing to use against him."

"But why did he used Pleiades's effect if that was the case." Tatsuya asks Sora.

"It's because he didn't know that Youth was making a bluff with that attack." Dan explains to Tatsuya about Hokuto's big miscalculation. "He was only trying to determine his opponent's reaction to the attack. And thanks to what he did, Youth now has a full grasp of how good Shijima Hokuto actually is."

"What would have happened if he had failed to trick that LDS duelist?" Yuzu asks.

"He also took that into consideration, so he activated Photon Duplicate to add another Photon Thrasher in case that guy wouldn't fall for his bluff." Sora explains how far Youth predicted what could have happened if it ever came to that. "At worst, he would have only lost 500 LP and his opponent would just use an Overlay unit to return one Spell or Trap card that was set at the End Phase of that turn."

Dan nod in agreement with every word that Sora just said.

Youth - LP: 4000 x3

Hokuto - LP: 4000 x3

"My turn. Draw!" Hokuto draws his card.

"Once again, I will summon Sacred Pullux!" Another Sacred Pollux appeared on the field.

 **Sacred Pollux - (LIGHT/ Warrior/ ATK: 1700/ DEF: 600/ Level 4/ Effect)**

"I will activate it's effect to normal summon once again during this turn." Sacred Pollux did the same as last time.

"Come, Sacred Kaust!" The white centaurus returned to the field

 **Sacred Kaust -** **(LIGHT/ Beast-Warrior/ ATK: 1800/ DEF: 700/ Level 4/ Effect)**

"Those monsters." Yuya comments at the sight off the same monsters from Hokuto's previous turn.

"I will use Kaust's effect twice to raise the level of both my monsters on the field by one." Kaust fired two arrows at the sky that made a rain of light shower his monsters as his and Pollux Levels were increased by 1 once again.

 **Sacred Pollux - Level: 4-5**

 **Sacred Kaust - Level: 4-5**

"Two Level 5 monsters again." Yuzu says with surprise. "Don't tell me that he is going to?"

"He is going to do the same as last turn." Dan answers Yuzu's question.

"I overlay my Level 5 Sacred Pollux and Sacred Kaust!" Hokuto declared as both of his Sacred monsters once again, becames yellow orbs of light and entered a galaxy portal that emerged from the ground in front of him.

"Light of the stars, shake the earth and descend upon, Xyz Summon! Rank 5, Sacred Pleiades!" Hokuto chanted as another Sacred Pleiades emerged from the galaxy portal with two yellow orbs of light swirling around it.

 **Sacred Pleiades - (LIGHT/ Warrior/ Xyz/ ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1500/ Rank 5/ Effect) ORU: 2**

I activate Sacred Pleiades effect!" Hokuto declares as Pleiades consumed the Xyz material as his weapon unleashed a light on the field.

 **Sacred Pleiades - ORU: 1-0**

"By using one overlay unit, I can return one card on the field to it's owner's hand." Hokuto points at Youth's facedown card. "I will return that card you've set during your last turn." Pleiades consumed it's last overlay unit as he was about to repeat it's previous action.

'Now!' Youth knew that the right timing had come and touched the target card in his duel disk's screen.

"I will respond to that by activating the Trap, Breakthrough Skill!" A card with the image of Evolkaiser Dolkka breaking an amber barrier is shown "With this I can choose one of your monsters and until the end phase of this turn, it's effects are negated."

"My target is naturally the Sacred Pleiades that has two overlay units." Youth declares the newly summoned Sacred Pleiades as the target.

"What?" Hokuto gasped as Sacred Pleiades lost it's color, making it silver gray.

"Good move." Sora comments Youth's play. "He made that guy misfire the effect and now he can't return his monster back to it's hand."

"Not only that, but he also reduced any addicional damage that he would this turn." Dan added as he now knew that Hokuto couldn't finish off Youth during this turn. "There will be a chance for Youth to turn the tides during his next turn."

"If I can't defeat you this turn, then I will chip your LP away." Hokuto declares as a card popped out of his duel disk's Extra Deck compartment. "By using the Sacred Pleiades without overlay units, I can Xyz Summon this card to my field." The Sacred Pleiades that had no Overlay units became a yellow light ord as it entered inside another galaxy portal that appeared in front of him.

"He's Xyz Summoning again!?" Futoshi asks in shock as Yuya, Yuzu, Ayu and Tatsuya had the same look on their faces.

"The dazzling light falls down, Xyz Summon! Rank 6, Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7!" Hokuto chanted as a golden armored dragon emerged from the galaxy portal that had one yelllow orb of light swirling around it.

 **Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7** **\- (LIGHT/ Dragon/ Xyz/ ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2000/ Rank 6/ Effect) ORU: 1**

"Didn't you just told us that Xyz Summon required monsters with the same Level on the field?" Yuya asks Sora while pointing at Hokuto's new monster. "How do you explain what he did just now!?"

"What he did is an advanced form of Xyz Summon know as Xyz Change." Sora answers Yuya's question. "There are certain Xyx monsters that can be Xyz Summoned by using other Xyz monsters as materials, and this one is such case."

"Is there anything else that we should know?" Yuya asked Sora to make sure that there aren't any extra surprises in store when it came to Xyz monsters.

"I have already covered everything that is know about Xyz Summon." Sora concludes as he already told everyone what he knew about Xyz Summon.

"You're wrong, Sora." Sora turned to Dan, revealing genuine surprise at his words. "Asides from that form of Xyz Summon, there are two more advanced ways of summoning an Xyz monster, and those are done through cards that allows you to perform a Rank-Up or Rank-Down Xyz Change to summon a Xyz monster with a higher or lower Rank."

"Rank-Up and Rank-Down!?" Sora was shocked at hearing this advanced term of Xyz Summon. "This is the first time that I've learned of those terms."

"I am only saying what I currently remember." Dan states as his memories are still foggy when it came to certain dueling subjects.

"What kind duelist were you in the past?" Sora probes further to learn more about his senpai. "There is no way that a duelist like you wouldn't have caught any attention in the dueling world."

"I don't 'remember' just like you." Dan's reply made it clear that Sora was hidding something.

Sora didn't replied to avoid returning to his interrogation subject.

"Battle!" Hokuto declares the Battle Phase. "I will attack your Photon Thrasher with Sacred Pleiades!" Sacred Pleiades attacked and destroyed Photon Thrasher.

Youth - LP: 4000-3600 x3

"Now, I will attack you directly with Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7!" Ptolemys fired a gold beam of light at Youth, knocking him a few metters to the floor.

Youth - LP: 3600-900 x3

"Youth's LP are low." Yuya mutters. "He will lose at this rate."

Youth got up and sighed at the current situation.

'I suspected as much ever since you fell for my bluff.' Youth was disappointed by the skills of the called best duelist of LDS's Xyz Course. 'But this is all that you amount to in the end.'

Youth took a look at a card in his hand, it was a Kuriphoton monster card.

 **Kuriphoton** **-** **(LIGHT/ Fiend/ ATK: 300/ DEF: 200/ Level 1/ Effect)**

'I could have reduced my damage by a lot, but it wasn't worth it because I don't want to show all my cards to that person yet.' Youth looks at Dan and their gazes met.

"You may have survived this turn, but with only 900 LP remaining you'll be finished in my next turn." Hokuto proudly states, "I end my turn." and ended his turn.

Youth - LP: 900 x3

Hokuto - LP: 4000 x2

"My turn. Draw!" Youth draws his card.

'It's over.' Youth privately thought when he saw the card he drew.

"I activate the Trap, Breakthrough Skill's effect from my graveyard!" Youth declares as the card appeared on the field before disappearing in particles. "By banishing this card from my graveyard, I can choose one of your monsters and until the end phase of this turn, it's effects are negated. And my target is once again the Sacred Pleiades that has two overlay units."

"Not again!" Hokuto complained as Sacred Pleiades lost it's colors once again.

"Now that annoying effect is now out of the way, I Special Summon Photon Thrasher from my hand!" Youth summoned a new Photon Thrasher to the field.

 **Photon Thrasher -** **(LIGHT/ Warrior/ ATK: 2100/ DEF: 0/ Level 4/ Effect)**

"I summon Photon Crusher." A monster who like Photon Thrasher was one red-eyed but his color parts were green instead of blue and it was more bulkier, appeared on the field armed with a dual club.

 **Photon Crusher - (LIGHT/ Warrior/ ATK: 2000/ DEF:0/ Level 4/ Effect)**

"Those two monsters are not enough to beat my Xyz monsters." Hokuto states as Youth's monsters did not have enough ATK to destroy his weakest monster.

"Who said that I was going to defeat you with these monsters?" Youth asks to Hokuto. "Take a closer look at the field."

"At the field?" Hokuto realizes something important. "Wait, you have two Level 4 monsters on the field."

"Is he going to Xyz Summon?" Yuzu asked Dan if Youth was going to Xyz Summon.

"We don't know it yet." Dan answers Yuzu's question.

"Who talked about Xyz?" Youth's question confused Hokuto and the other spectators.

"The summoning conditions of my Ace monster are to tribute two monsters with 2000 or more ATK and it must be Special Summoned by this method first, otherwise it can't be summoned." Youth expalined the summoning conditions of his Ace monster.

"What kind of monster has such Summoning conditions?" Even Dan and Sora were wondering what kind monster was going to be summoned.

"I will tribute Photon Thrasher and Photon Crusher!" Both of Youth's monsters vanished in particles that were combined into a black-purple star that was grabbed by Youth's right hand.

"His Ace monster is a star?" Ayu asks when she saw that Youth's monster was a star.

'That star must be his monster's sealed form.' Dan privately thought as he noticed that Youth's Ace monster must be quite powerfull if the summoning requirements were this severe.

"Embodiment of light, descend upon us!" Youth chanted as he threw the star into the air and cosmic energy gathered on the spinning star. "Appear now, Level 8! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

The star gathered energy until it exploded and from inside of the explosion, a dragon made of bluish energy covered in black-purple armor pieces came out and unleshed a mighty roar.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon - (LIGHT/ Dragon/ ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500/ Level 8/ Effect)**

"Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon..." Dan muttered the dragon's name as his soul was getting more and more anxious. "That is his Ace monster. I can barelly contain my desire to fight it..."

"Hot-blooded!" Shuzo aproved Youth's Galaxy-Eyes hot-bloodiness.

"That gives me the shivers!" Dan's body trembled like a jelly once again.

'For some reason those words makes my body tremble.' Dan privately thought as he didn't understand why his body acted like that at the mention of the 'shivers' word.

"I have to admit it, that is a impressive looking monster, but it won't be enough to beat me." Hokuto praises Youth's Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

"Battle! I attack your Sacred Pleiades with Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Youth declares the Battle Phase and orders Galaxy-Eyes to attack Sacred Pleiades. "Photon Stream of Destruction!"

The Photon dragon began to charge bluish energy in it's chest and fired from it's mouth the stored energy.

"I will activate my Trap, Photonize!" The image of the card reveals Alien Warrior being turned into light particles that are absorved by Bountifull Artemis. "With this, not only your Galaxy-Eyes's attack is negated, but it's ATK is also added to one of my LIGHT atributted monster's and I chose Sacred Pleiades.

Galaxy-Eyes's Photon Stream of Destruction began to be absorbed by Pleiades.

"I respond to that activation by using Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's effect!" Youth declares as both Galaxy-Eyes and Sacred Pleiades vanished from the field as the overlay units that were left behind were sent to Hokuto's graveyard.

"What happened to our monsters?" Hokuto was confused by what just happened to his and Youth's monster.

"Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon can banish itself alongside the monster that it battles until the end of the Battle Phase." Youth explains Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's effect as everyone was surprised by it.

'An effect that can banish monsters that battles against it.' Dan figured right away that Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's effect was a serious threat in many ways.

'That monster is an Xyz killer.' Sora concludes after seeing Galaxy-Eyes's effect in action. 'Even if that guy's Xyz monster returned to his field, it would have no Overlay units.'

"I will just use Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7's effect to return that dragon of yours to your hand during my next turn and you are finished." Hokuto says with a smirk.

"There will be no next turn, I am ending this now." Youth cooly states as he reveals a card to Hokuto. "From my hand I activate Dimension Wanderer's effect."

 **Dimension Wanderer - (LIGHT/ Spellcaster/ ATK: 0/ DEF:0/ Level 1/ Effect)**

"When a monster I control is banished by a card effect, by discarting this card, the combined ATK of two banished monsters are dealt as damage to my opponent." Youth explains as ghostly versions of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Sacred Pleiades appeared above Hokuto. " In other words, you will take 5500 points of damage."

"5500 damage!?" Everyone, including Dan and Sora were impressed by this.

"My fourty one's consecutive win-!" Both ghostly versions of the monsters exploded as that same took out all of Hokuto's LP in one hit, ending his long streak of victories.

Hokuto - LP: 4000-0 x2 - Lose

Youth - LP: 900 x0 - Win

"He defeated him in a One turn kill." Yuya's eyes were filled with shock and disbelieve that someone from LDS was defeated in a single turn.

"I-I don't believe that I lost..." Hokuto says in disbelieve that his victory streak was finally ended.

"Victory records do not mean anything if you don't work hard enough to polish your skills." Youth says to Hokuto.

"I see..." With that Hokuto left the dueling field and You Show.

"Now, that the interruption is gone." Youth turns to Dan who entered the room with his disk activated. "Duel me, Bashin Dan!"

"Yeah!" Dan accepts Youth's challenge.

"Duel!" Both of them shouted.

Dan - LP: 4000 x5

Youth - LP: 4000 x5

"This time I will go first." Youth decided to go first.

"I Special Summon Photon Thrasher!" Photon Thrasher was summoned to the field.

 **Photon Thrasher -** **(LIGHT/ Warrior/ ATK: 2100/ DEF: 0/ Level 4/ Effect)**

"I summon Photon Crusher!" Photon Crusher also appeared on the field.

 **Photon Crusher - (LIGHT/ Warrior/ ATK: 2000/ DEF: 0/ Level 4/ Effect)**

'Two monsters with 2000 or more ATK are now on his field.' Dan thought about the previous duel just now. 'It's coming.'

"I tribute Photon Thrasher and Photon Crusher!" Both of Youth's monsters vanished in particles that combined into a black-purple star that was grabbed by Youth's right hand.

"His Ace monster is coming." Yuya says as Youth throws the black-purple star into the air.

"That dragon from earlier." Yuzu mutters as she knew that Galaxy-Eyes was going to be summoned.

"Embodiment of light, descend upon us!" Youth chanted as cosmic energy gathered on the spinning black-purple star once again. "Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon came out of the explosion with a mighty roar.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon - (LIGHT/ Dragon/ ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500/ Level 8/ Effect)  
**  
"It's here..." Dan says as he made his usual smile when dueling. "His ace monster."

'How are you going to deal with a monster like this, Bashin Dan?' Sora thinks as he sees Dan's smile.

"Now that I summoned my Ace monster, do the same as well." Youth demands to Dan to do the same.

"Come! Galaxy-Eyes!" Dan challenges with his duel smile.

* * *

 **Apollo Igua-Dragoon -** **(EARTH/ Astral Dragon/ ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1200/ Level 4/ Effect)**

All 'Apollo' monsters on the field gains 500 ATK/DEF. Your opponent's monster cards effects that would target "Apollo" monster(s) on the field are negated.

 **Olympium Supression - Field Spell**

Non-braved monsters cannot declare attack unless it's controller banishes 2 cards from their hand at the start of their Battle Phase (Even if this card leaves the field, this effect will last until the end of this turn). If this card leaves the field; Draw 1 card for each Braved monster on the field.

 **Phoenix-Cannon -** **(FIRE** **/ Astral Machine/ Red Brave/ ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000/ Quality 4/ Brave Boost - 300 ATK/ Effect)**

Brave Cost: Level 3 or higher monster

(This Brave is also treated as a "Astral Dragon" type)

When this card is summoned, destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on the field.

[When Braved]: When this card attacks; Destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on the field and for each card that was destroyed this turn by a card effect, this card's Brave Boost is increased by 300 until the End Phase of your next turn.

 **Photon Duplicate - Normal Spell**

Target 1 "Photon" monster you control; Add 1 card with the same name as the target from your Deck to your Hand. You can only activate "Photon Duplicate" once per turn.

* * *

Replying to the reviews:

SakushiRyu: I believe that this chapter has answered your question.

WhatADrag002: Dan will try to persuade Leo, but they might not reach an agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

"I tribute Photon Thrasher and Photon Crusher!" Both of Youth's monsters vanished in particles that combined into a black-purple star that was grabbed by Youth's right hand.

"His Ace monster is coming." Yuya says as Youth throws the black-purple star into the air.

"That dragon from earlier." Yuzu mutters as she knew that Galaxy-Eyes was going to be summoned.

"Embodiment of light, descend upon us!" Youth chanted as cosmic energy gathered on the spinning black-purple star once again. "Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon - (LIGHT/ Dragon/ ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500/ Level 8/ Effect)**

"It's here..." Dan says as he made his usual smile when dueling. "His ace monster."

""Now that I summoned my Ace monster, do the same as well." Youth demands to Dan to do the same.

"Come! Galaxy-Eyes!" Dan challenges with his duel smile.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - A fierce clash between two duelists! Siegfried Apollodragon vs Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.  
**

* * *

"Dan is in a bad situation." Shuzo states as he sees Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon staring down a Dan.

"It's alright, Dan oniichan will find a way to defeat that dragon." Ayu says as she believes that Dan can defeat Youth's dragon.

"But Dan niichan's opponent's monster has 3000 ATK." Tatsuya comments the high ATK of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. "It won't be easy to destroy it."

"I end my turn." Youth declared the End Phase.

Dan - LP: 4000 x5

Youth- LP: 4000 x2

"My turn. Draw!" Dan draws his card.

"I summon Apollo Bladra!" Apollo Bladra appeared in front of Dan with a cute sound.

 **Apollo Bladra - (FIRE/ Winged Beast/ ATK: 800/ DEF: 800/ Level 3/ Effect)**

"I want to pet that monster..." Yuzu and Ayu said as their eyes had heart designs on them.

"I will use it's effect to normal Summon once again." Dan declarates as Apollo Bladra's small wings grew began to shine like the sun itself.

"From my hand, I summon the Tuner monster **Apollo Skull**!" A skull that was shining like the sun appeared on the field with a sinister laugh.

 **Apollo Skull - (DARK/ Zombie/ Tuner/ ATK: 300/ DEF: 0/ Level 2/ Effect)**

"That monster sounds mean..." Yuzu and Ayu disliked Apollo Skull's appearance.

"Tuner monster?" Futoshi asks in confusion. "What is that?"

"I have no idea." Yuya also didn't know what a tuner was. "This is the first time that Dan summons this monster to the field."

"Does this mean that he's a Synchro user?" Sora was definetely surprised by this revelation.

"Does this mean that Dan knows how to Synchro Summon!?" Shuzo asks in shock at this fact and turns to Yuya. "Yuya, did you know about this!?"

"No, this is the first time that I've known of this." Yuya didn't know what to say about Dan being able to Synchro Summon. "He never did it during our duels at home."

"I tune my Level 3 Apollo Skull with my Level 3 Apollo Bladra!" Dan declares as Apollo Skull became three red synchro rings that Apollo Bladra went through and turned into three light orbs that are in the middle of those synchro rings.

"The synchro rings' color is different from usual." Sora mutters as he noticed that the synchro rings are not the usual green colored ones.

"Mighty Defender of the sun entrusted with the name of God! Use your shining shield to blind my enemies!" Dan declares as a card popped out of his duel disk's Extra Deck compartment. "Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 6 - **Apollo Gardna**!" Dan chanted and from that light, a bulky golden armored warrior with yellow eyes holding a shield with the symbol of the sun, appeared on the field in attack mode.

 **Apollo Gardna** **\- (LIGHT/ Warrior/ Synchro/ ATK: 1500/ DEF: 2600/ Level 6/ Effect)**

* * *

(At LDS's control room)

"Sir! A powerfull Summoning Method has been detected!" An operator reported to Akaba Reiji.

'Again?' This was the third time in a row that a powerfull Summoning was performed in the short period of three days.

"Is it Pendulum again?" Reiji calmly asked to the operator if it was Sakaki Yuya who Pendulum Summoned in the middle of a duel.

"No, sir." Reiji's left eyebrow raised for a moment. "It's Synchro Summon!"

'Synchro?' Reiji thought as this was the first time that something like this happened. 'What kind of duelist could produce such a powerfull Synchro Summon that called so much attention?'

"Do you have a live feed on the duel?" Reiji calmly asked to the operator once again.

"Yes, sir." The operator responds to Reiji.

"Then transmit the feed to me right away." At that a live footage of a duel was shown, but what called Reiji's attention the most was the red-haired duelist who was there with a Synchro monster on his side of the field.

"Bashin Dan...' Reiji thought as he saw the other irregular that showed up not too long ago with Brave alongside Sakaki Yuya's Pendulum Summon very recently, but his eyes suddenly shifted to the unusual black-armored dragon that his opponent was using. 'But who is his opponent?'

"Sir!" Another worker called out to Reiji throught his private line, interrupting him from his thoughts about Dan's opponent, not that it mattered right now. "The experiment to create the Pendulum and Brave cards is about to start and you ordered us to inform you when we were ready to begin."

"I will be on my way." Reiji turned off the line, left his office and went on his way the experiment room. "The time to advance to a new era of dueling is about to come, for the sake of what it is about to come, we will need as many weapons as possible."

* * *

"Dan has Synchro Summoned?" Yuzu says in disbelieve that Dan performed a Synchro Summon.

"This the first time that I've seen a Synchro Summon." Tatsuya comments at his first sight of a Synchro Summon.

"But it's ATK is weaker than Youth's dragon." Futoshi comments. "Why would Dan niichan summon it in attack position?"

"Maybe he has a plan to deal with Youth's dragon." Ayu suggests to Futoshi that Dan might have a plan in mind to deal with Galaxy-Eyes.

"At this timing, I activate the effect of Apollo Skull in my graveyard." Dan declares as a ghost of Apollo Skull appears and enters inside of Apollo Gardna as a dark aura covers the Synchro monster. "When this card is sent to the graveyard, I can target one "Apollo" monster on my field and that monster cannot be destroyed in battle nor leave the field by the effects of Spell cards until my next Standby Phase."

'That still won't be enough to protect Apollo Gardna from his dragon.' Dan privately thought as he checked his hand. 'If I can't beat his dragon with my monster alone, then I will use a combo.' and saw two cards that could be used to weaken Galaxy-Eyes to the point of defeating it.

"I activate Apollo Gardna's effect!" Apollo Gardna's sun emblem on the shield began to shine and aims it in Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's direction. "Once per turn, I can halve the ATK and DEF of a monster you control and I will use this effect on your Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Go, Lumious Shine!"

The concentrated ligh on the emblem was fired at Galaxy-Eyes, the dragon screamed until the light stopped shining and when the dragon tried to open it's eyes, it noticed that it was blinded by the intensity of the light that was shined upon him.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon - ATK: 3000-1500 / DEF: 2500-1250**

"Galaxy-Eyes ATK has been halved thanks to that hot-blooded effect!" Shuzo was excited that Galaxy-Eyes attack was reduced by half. "Now Dan can destroy it with Apollo Gardna!"

"And since Apollo Skull's effect is protecting Apollo Gardna, the only monster that will be destroyed is Youth's Galaxy-Eyes." Yuzu confidently says as it is for sure that Youth's Ace monster will be destroyed."

"Unfortunantely I am afraid that's impossible." Sora denied Shuzo's claim as they looked at him for the answer, "Have you already forgotten Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's effect?" and asked them if they already had forgotten had that dragon was capable off.

"That's right." Yuya said as he finally recalled what happened earlier during Youth and Hokuto's duel. "That monster can banish itself with the monster that it battles."

"On top of that it will be almost impossible to beat that dragon in a direct battle." Sora adds and points his lollipop at Youth. "Because if Dan where to use a effect to raise his monster's ATK, that guy would just made his monster escape from the field through it's effect."

"Then, isn't there any for Dan to defeat it?" Yuzu asks with a bit of concern. "There surely must be a way to do it."

"The only way for Dan to defeat Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon is by using a card effect to make it leave the field outside of the Battle Phase." Sora says the one and only way to get rid of Galaxy-Eyes. "Otherwise, it will be impossible to get rid of that mean looking dragon."

"I activate the Field Spell, Olympium Supression!" Dan declares as a ghostly looking colosseum was now above him and Youth.

'That card...' Youth remembered what this field was capable off because he saw it's effects when Dan dueled against Gen yesterday.

"Yes!" Yuya raises his left arm in celebration at the sight of Olympium Supression, knowing it's effects from first hand experience. "That's the way to go, Dan!"

"Why are you so happy, Yuya?" Shuzo asks Yuya for the reason why Yuya got excited when Dan used that Field Spell. "Is the Field Spell that Dan just activated that good?"

"It's more than good." Yuya smiles as he begins to explain Olympium Supression's effect to the others. "As long as that card is on the field, if a player doesn't banish 2 cards from their hand at the start of their Battle Phase, their non-Braved monsters cannot attack."

"That field gives me shivers!" Futoshi says his catchphrase that makes Dan's body tremble like jelly for a moment.

'Futoshi said shivers again, didn't he?' Dan guessed right away that was the case.

"Not to mention that Dan niichan has Braves in his Deck, so when he draws one that can help him to deal with Galaxy-Eyes, not only he will Brave it to his monster, but that monster also won't be affected by Olympium Supression's effect." Tatsuya informs everyone of Dan's plan to stall Youth until he gets a Brave.

'Is it really that simple?' Sora could almost see the pattern of how the duel might turn out at this point. 'When I saw Dan dueling Sawatari, I've noticed that he doesn't do any moves that are just as simple to read, so what are you really up to?'

"Are you trying to stall me until you draw a card that can help you get rid of my Galaxy-Eyes?" Youth reads Olympium Supression's effect and asks.

"Who knows." Dan answers Youth's question with his usual smile and picked a card from his hand.

"I will set one card face-down and turn end." Dan declared his End Phase after setting one card face-down on the field.

Dan - LP: 4000 x2

Youth - LP: 4000 x2

"My turn. Draw!" Youth draws his card.

"I activate the Spell, Pot of Desires!" The card revealed a jar that had two faces on each side, one of them was a green smiling face and the other a purple face that has it's tongue exposed, "By banishing 10 cards from the top of my Deck face-down, I can draw 2 cards from my Deck."

Youth took ten cards out of the top of his Deck, placed them on the disk's banish slot and drew two cards.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Photon Stream of Destruction!" An image of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon doing it's Photon Stream of Destruction attack was shown on Youth's Quick-Play Spell. "I can only activate this card if I control a "Galaxy-Eyes" monster on the field and this card allows me to target 1 card on the field and Banish it and you cannot activate cards or effects to respond to this activation if you control a monster that was summoned from your Extra Deck."

Galaxy-Eyes gathered energy in it's body to unleash it's signature move.

"Is he going to banish Dan niichan's Apollo Gardna?" Futoshi asks as he believes that Youth would banish Dan's Synchro monster.

"Apollo Gardna can't leave the field because of Apollo's Skull effect." Sora sights at such question. "Did you even paid any attention to Dan's first turn?"

"You don't have to be so mean." Futoshi fumed at Sora's mocking question.

"So this means that Field Spell's protection will be gone." Yuzu sadly states as it was obvious that Youth was going to banish Olympium Supression.

"As for the target of my Spell, I will choose that face-down card of yours." Youth aims at Dan's only face-down card on the field.

"What!?" Everyone except for Sora and Dan were shocked by Youth's choice since they expected for him to banish the Field Spell that would be a nuisance to him.

Galaxy-Eyes struggled to see the face-down as he fired his Photon Stream of Destruction attack. The attack managed to hit the target that turned out to be a Breakthrough Skill trap card.

"He got me good." Dan muttered as his Trap was disarmed.

"Battle!" Youth declares the Battle Phase as the chains from Olympium Supression began to fall upon his blinded dragon. "At the start of my Battle Phase, I will banish 2 cards from my hand to allow my monsters to declare attack."

Youth placed his two cards that were Photon Spear and Photon World in his banished zone slot so that the card's would go there as the chains disappeared.

"I attack your Apollo Gardna with my Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Youth declarates the attack as Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon charged at Apollo Gardna who braced himself for the impact. "I will use activate it's effect to banish both of our monsters!"

Galaxy-Eyes claws grabbed Apollo Gardna by it's shield and turned into blue particles alongside him, making them both leave the field.

"But why did Youth banish 2 cards from his hand instead of waiting for Dan to attack?" Yuzu asks why Youth banished two cards from Olympium Supression's effect instead of waiting for Dan to attack first. "It would have been better to wait rather than losing 2 cards from his own hand."

"That's because he wanted to return Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's ATK to it's normal value before Dan summoned another monster and activated Apollo Gardna's effect to weaken his monster even further than he already is." Sora explains to Yuzu why Youth did that even though it costed him his hand.

"Not to mention that Olympium Supression's effect will also affect Dan and since he doesn't have a Braved monster yet, he will not be able to attack unless he banishes 2 cards from his hand as well at the start of his Battle Phase." Yuya adds as he sees the trouble that his friend has gotten himself into because of his own Field Spell.

"It's too bad that he choose to remove Dan's Breakthrough Skill." Shuzo said with a lot of pity for Dan. "Otherwise that dragon of his would be gone by now."

"At the end of the Battle Phase, both of our monsters are Special Summoned back to the field." Youth ended the Battle Phase as both monsters that were banished returned to the field in the same battle positions, but it seemed that Galaxy-Eyes was no longer blinded as it's eyes showed rage torwards Apollo Gardna for the latter's actions a turn ago.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon - (LIGHT/ Dragon/ ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500/ Level 8/ Effect)**

 **Apollo Gardna** **\- (LIGHT/ Warrior/ Synchro/ ATK: 1500/ DEF: 2600/ Level 6/ Effect)** **  
**

"Then, I will equip my Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon with the Equip Spell, **Galaxy Barrier**." The card revealed the image of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon being protected by a blue barrier from a few thunderbolts. "As long as this card is on the field, my monster cannot be affected by other card effects."

"Protection against Apollo Gardna's effect." Dan mutters to himself as a blue barrier appeared around Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. "So my Breakthrough Skill wouldn't have worked on his monster."

"With this, I end my turn." Youth ended his turn.

Dan - LP: 4000 x2

Youth - LP: 4000 x0

"My turn. Draw!" Dan draws his card.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Sagita Fire to destroy Olympium's Supression!" A rain of fire arrows fell upon the ghostly colosseum and destroyed it.

"I summon Phoenix-Cannon." A mechanical red phoenix that had two small cannons in it's wings appeared in the sky.

 **Phoenix-Cannon -** **(FIRE** **/ Astral Machine/ Red Brave/ ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000/ Quality 4/ Brave Boost - 300 ATK/ Effect)**

"It's a Brave." Youth comments at the sight of yesterday's Brave that Dan had used to defeat Gen.

"I will activate it's effect to destroy Galaxy Barrier." Dan declares as Phoenix-Cannon aimed and fired a couple of red energy bullets that shateered the blue barrier that was around Galaxy-Eyes.

"Now, I activate Apollo Gardna's effect once again!" Dan declarates as Apollo Gardna's sun emblem on the shield shined as it was aimed at Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. "I will use this effect on your Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon once again, Lumious Shine!"

Galaxy-Eyes was blinded once again by the intense light.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon - ATK: 3000-1500 / DEF: 2500-1250**

"Battle!" Dan declared the Battle Phase. "I attack your Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon with Apollo Gardna!"

Apollo Gardna went straight to Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to bash him with it's shield.

"I won't allow that! I activate Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's effect to banish both of our monsters that are involved in this battle!" Youth declared as Galaxy-Eyes grabbed Apollo Gardna's shield with it's claws once again before they vanished in blue particles.

"Now that your dragon is no longer on the field, you're wide open for a direct attack." Dan declares as Phoenix-Cannon aimed his cannons at Youth, "I attack you directly with Phoenix-Cannon!" and fired at him, pushing Youth to the floor.

Youth - LP: 4000-3000 x0

"At the end of the Battle Phase both of our monsters are returned ot the field." Dan states as Apollo Gardna and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon returned to the field once again in full glory as Youth recovered from Phoenix-Cannon and got up.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon - (LIGHT/ Dragon/ ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500/ Level 8/ Effect)**

 **Apollo Gardna** **\- (LIGHT/ Warrior/ Synchro/ ATK: 1500/ DEF: 2600/ Level 6/ Effect)**

"I activate Apollo Gardna's effect to half your Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's ATK and DEF once again!" Dan declares as Apollo Gardna began to blind Youth's Galaxy-Eyes with his shield's light once again. "Lumious Shine!"

 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon - ATK: 3000-1500 / DEF: 2500-1250**

"I will set one card face-down and end my turn." Dan concluded his turn after setting a card face-down on the field.

Dan - LP: 4000 x0

Youth - LP: 3000 x0

"My turn. Draw!" Youth draws his card.

"I activate the Spell, Photon Sublimation!" A card with the image of two unknown monsters covered in light that are falling into a wormhole as two cards are coming out of it. "By banishing 2 "Photon" monsters from my graveyard, I can draw 2 cards from my Deck." Youth banished Photon Thrasher and Photon Crusher from his graveyard and drew two cards.

"Battle!" Youth declares the Battle Phase. "I attack your Phoenix-Cannon with my Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Photom Stream of Destruction!" Galaxy-Eyes charged and fired his signature attack which caught and destroyed Phoenix-Cannon in the blast.

Dan - LP: 4000-3500 x0

"With this, I end my turn." Youth ended his turn.

Dan - LP: 3500 x0

Youth - LP: 3000 x2

"My turn. Draw!" Dan draws his card.

"I activate the effect of Apollo Gardna!" Dan once again uses Apollo Gardna's effect to weaken Galaxy-Eyes." Lumious Shine!"

 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon - ATK: 1500-750 / DEF: 1250-625**

"Galaxy-Eyes's ATK went dow by a lot." Ayu comments as she sees Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's low ATK and DEF.

"But Dan will not be able to do anything to destroy it because if he attacks that monster, the same will happen again." Yuzu states as they all knew what has been going on through the entire duel.

"It is only a matter of time until one of them gets the edge over the other." Sora states while he finished his lollipop. "This is starting to get boring."

"I will set one card facedown and I end my turn." Dan ends his turn after setting a card face-down on the field.

"That's all he is going to do?" Futoshi says in disbelieve. "All they're doing is playing tag with each other."

"There isn't much that he can do in a situation like this." Yuya adds. "The same also applies to Youth."

Dan - LP: 3500 x0

Youth - LP: 3000 x2

"To be honest with you, I am a bit disapointed." Youth states as he looks at Dan, "I expected for this to be a battle between or Ace monsters." and says as he was slowly losing his patience at the lack of advance from both parts.

"You lack the patience for long duels." Dan states as he saw that Youth was getting impatient with the current situation.

"What?" Youth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You are used to corner your opponents with your Galaxy-Eyes to quickly end the duel, so you can't fight against someone that can stall your dragon." Dan said as he was aware that Youth relied to much on Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to do everything for him. "And that overreliance in that dragon is your weakness."

"In that case, I will break the silence in this turn." Youth states as he looks the card he drew, Dimension Wanderer.

'With this, the duel is as good as over.' Youth though before picking another card from his hand.

"I summon Photon Circle!" A monster who looked like a sorcerer in red robes appeared on the field.

 **Photon Circler - (LIGHT/ Spellcaster/ ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000/ Level 4/ Effect)**

"It's time for me to end this duel. Battle!" Youth declares the Battle Phase. "I attack your Apollo Gardna with Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Photon Stream of Destruction!"

Galaxy-Eyes attacked Apollo Gardna with it's signature move.

"I activate Galaxy-Eyes effect to banish both battling monsters!" Galaxy-Eyes and Apollo Gardna left the field once again.

"Now Dan is opened for direct attacks." Yuya states as he saw Dan wide opened for an attack.

"From my hand I activate Dimension Wanderer's effect." Youth reveals the card that he used to defeat Hokuto.

 **Dimension Wanderer - (LIGHT/ Spellcaster/ ATK: 0/ DEF:0/ Level 1/ Effect)**

"That is the same card that he used to defeat that guy from LDS earlier." Sora reminds everyone how Youth had defeated Hokuto with tthat card. "This might be it for Dan."

"This is bad." Shuzo points out how bad Dan's situation is right now. "Dan's LP are 3500, and the monsters that have the highest ATK that are banished are Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Photon Thrasher, if he takes that damage effect he will lose."

"As you should already be aware of, if a monster that I control is banished by a card effect, by discarting this card, the combined ATK of two banished monsters are dealt to you as damage." Youth explains as ghostly versions of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Photon Thrahser appeared above Dan. "With this, you will take 5100 damage. I win."

"This duel is far from over." Dan countered as he reached out for his duel disk's screen.

"I activate the Counter Trap, **Half Buster**!" The card revealed the image of Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green and Ojama Black trapped in a Ring of Destruction that is about to explode while a Siegfried Apollodragon that is Braved with Phoenix-Cannon is in a safe distance from them.

"This card not only negates that damage effect, but it also make us both take half of the damage effect that I would have got." Dan explains the efect of Half Buster as he braces himself for the coming explosion.

"What!?" The explosion that came from Half Buster's effect caught both Dan and Youth inside of it as smoke covered the dueling field.

Dan - LP: 3500-900 x0

Youth - LP: 3000-450 x1

"Dan!" Everyone called out for Dan's name since the smoke was still clouding them from seeing what is going on inside the dueling field.

When the smoke went out, it was revealed that Dan and Youth were on the floor side by side.

"Dan, Youth, are you two alright!?" Yuzu asked them from the viewers room as her words was transmited throught the speakers inside of the dueling arena.

Yuzu was meet with silence until Dan and Youth started to laught for her and everyone's surprise.

"Why are they laughting?" Tatsuya asks in confusion at what he was seeing and hearing.

"I think that those two are enjoying this duel, despite how evely matched they are." Yuya was surprised at their attitude after getting involved in a situation like that just now.

"This is getting more interesting." Sora mutters as he looks forward to see what will come next. "Show me more, senpai."

"I almost thought that I was a goner when you used Dimensional Wanderer's effect." Dan was still laughting at the close call that he had just now.

"I wasn't expecting for you to counter Dimensional Wanderer's effect with a Counter Trap like that." Youth couldn't believe that one of his finishing moves didn't work out for the first time. "This has been the first time that someone managed to escape from this finishing combo of mine."

"There is always a first time for everything." Dan states as he and Youth got up from the ground and returned to their previous positions on the field. "There is no such thing as the perfect play in Duel Monsters."

"I guess that's true." Youth agreed with Dan's statement about the fact that no play was completely perfect since there was always a way to overcome it. "The duel is still on and I still have to declare one more attack." Youth points at his Photon Circler.

"I attack you directly with Photon Circler!" Youth declares as Photon Circler creates one magical circle and throws it at Dan. "With this the duel is over!"

"Is it over for Dan niichan?" Futoshi asks as the magical circle hit's Dan, creating a small explosion that covered Dan's surroundings in smoke.

"This time it's over..." Youth said that it was over until he noticed that Dan's LP counter hasn't gone down to 0. "...what is going on?"

"I am not out of this duel yet." Dan walked out of the smoke as his LP were still 900.

"Why didn't you...?" Youth noticed that there was a trap card activated by Dan's side, "Don't tell me that..." and figured out what happened right away.

"During the Damage Calculation, I just activated the Trap, Defense Draw to turn the damage from that attack to 0 and this card's other effect allows me to draw 1 card." Dan finishes explaining to Youth how he managed to survive Photon Circler's attack just now as he drew a card.

"I will end my turn, and with that both of our monsters are returned to the field." Youth declared the End Phase.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon - (LIGHT/ Dragon/ ATK: 3000/ DEF:2500/ Level 8/ Effect)**

 **Apollo Gardna** **\- (LIGHT/ Warrior/ Synchro/ ATK: 1500/ DEF: 2600/ Level 6/ Effect)**

Dan - LP: 900 x0

Youth - LP: 450 x1

"My turn. Draw!" Dan draws his card and sees his partner.

"I will activate Apollo Gardna's effect for the last time." Dan declares as Apollo Gardna blinded Galaxy-Eyes for the last time.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon - ATK: 3000-1500 / DEF: 2500-1250**

"You wanted to see my Ace monster, right?" Dan smirked as he picks the card that he just drew.

"Sun! Give form to the mighty dragon that will guide me to victory with it's brave wings." Dan chanted as Apollo Gardna vanished in flames. "I will tribute summon Siegfried Apollodragon by using Apollo Gardna as the tribute cost to the Tribute Summon!" The field was surrounded by flames the Red Dragon emerged from them and made it's appearance on the field flying above Dan and roared at Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon as he also did the same.

 **Siegfried Apollodragon - (LIGHT/ Astral Dragon/ ATK: 2300 / DEF: 1800 / Level 6/ Effect)**

'This is bad, if he attacks Photon Circler, I'm done for.' Youth knew that he couldn't do anything now.

"Battle! I will Target attack your Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon with Siegfried Apollodragon!" Dan declares the Battle Phase and orders siegfried Apollodragon to attack Youth's Galaxy-Eyes.

"WHAT!?" It was everyone's reaction asides from Dan.

"What is he doing!?" Shuzo freaked out by Dan's decision to attack Youth's dragon instead of his Photon Circler.

"Even I am confused by this..." Sora didn't understand why Dan did something like that.

"Are you mad?" Youth couldn't understand why Dan did that.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked Youth what was wrong. "Earlier you challenged me to summon my Ace monster right?"

"But what are you trying to acomplish after you had already won?" Youth couldn't understand why Dan didn't attack his Photon Circler.

"It's because it would have been boring if I had just settled with a guaranteed victory." Dan said with his usual smile.

'That smile again.' Youth couldn't understand why Dan was smiling like that.

"The attack has already been declared, so what will you do?" Dan challenges Youth to a battle between their Ace monsters.

"If you insist, I activate Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's effect to banish both of our monsters!" Siegfried Apollodragon crashed against Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, who just started to surround them in blue energy in order to banish them both.

"In response to the activation of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's effect, I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Brave Cyclone** !" Dan placed a card in his duel disk that revealed the image of Geo-Beowulf trapping Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman inside a gust of wind. "When you activate a monster''s effect during the Battle Phase, I can banish a Brave from my graveyard in order to negate that monster's effects!"

"What!?" Youth was shocked that his dragon's effect was shutted of by a card like that.

"And since your Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's effect is not a Quick Effect, you won't be able to answer this card's activation!" Dan revealed as he banished Phoenix-Cannon card from his graveyard as the Brave itself appeared on the field and flyed around both monsters as it produced a gust of wind that broke up Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's blue energy as they were still surrounded by the gust of wind.

"Go, settle it with Solar Flare!" Siegfried Apollodragon freed itself from Galaxy-Eyes claws and fired his signature attack at the dragon's head, obliterating it alongside the gust of wind as the explosing sent Youth to the floor.

Youth - LP: 450-0 x1 - Lose

Dan - LP: 900 x0 - Win

"That was a good duel." Dan went to Youth who was still on the ground and extends a handshake to help him out of the floor. "You're really strong."

"Same here." Youth accepts Dan's handshake. "It has been a long time since I've had such an intense duel against someone."

"I know that I am being rude to ask, but would you like to apply in You Show Duel School?" Dan invites Youth to enter You Show Duel School. "I would like to duel you more regularly."

"Sure." Youth accepted Dan's invitation to apply to You Show. "I also want to duel against you more often since you are the only one who gave me a real challenge ever since I came to Maiami City."

"YOUTH!" Shuzo appeared in front of Youth with the registration papers and a pen. "Here are the registration papers! Sign here, here and here!"

"Do you really do that with every single appliant?" Youth sighed at Shuzo's overreaction and started to write in the papers.

"Well we have another student here now." Yuya grins at the thought of having another friend to help him spread smiles through dueling.

"Not exactly." Youth answers Yuya.

"Did you change your mind about enrolling!?" Shuzo freaks out at Youth's blunt answer.

"No, it's that this pen is out of ink." Youth reveals as he tries to write on the blank paper, but nothing is writen at all. "See?"

"Yuzu, get another pen and quick!" Yuzu went for another pen right away.

"Sigh." Dan sighed at the daily issues that this school's headmaster has.

Dan, Yuya and Sora where walking back to Yuya's house after spending the rest of the day doing regular activities at You Show to train their coordenation with their monsters throught the Real Solid Vision's Action field as Youth seemed to have enjoyed the experience as it became a part of his training.

"He was really strong." Dan comments how strong Youth really was during their duel. "I am looking forward to duel him tomorrow."

"Yeah. I lost to him twice even after I Pendulum Summoned." Yuya said as he suddenly stopped walking. "Hey, Dan?"

"What is it, Yuya?" Dan stopped as well because he wanted to know what Yuya wanted from him.

"Why didn't you told us that you were capable of Synchro Summon before?" Yuya wanted to know why Dan never told them that he could perform a Synchro Summon.

"That is because you never asked and I didn't had any chances of doing that during our duels at home." Dan answered.

"Why didn't you just attacked Youth's Photon Circler earlier?" Yuya asks with a lot of curiosity to why Dan didn't made the obvious move to win. "You would have guaranteed your victory."

"Yuya." Dan gave his serious look, making Yuya back away a few steps. "Duels are not only about winning, they are meant to be enjoyed, no matter what happens."

"I guess that is true." Yuya agrees as he sometimes forgets that duels are always meant to be enjoyed since most at the time what really counts is victory.

"Are there any other Summoning methods that you can perform and didn't told us about?" Yuya sarcasticly asks, expecting for Dan to say no.

"Actually, I can also Fusion Summon and Xyz Summon." Dan took out two cards from his deck and revealed one Fusion and Xyz monsters to Yuya.

"What!?" Yuya was shocked by this and Sora didn't said a single word when he saw the monster cards that were being hold by Dan.

"What is wrong, Sora." Dan asked Sora who seemed to be in deep thought.

"I knew that you guys are really interesting." Sora says that and goes a bit ahead of Yuya and Dan. "Last one to arrive is a rotten egg!"

'The Standard Dimension is really filled with a lot of interesting people. I will enjoy this mission as much as I can and hope that this dimension doesn't become enemies with Academia.' Sora thought to himself as he alongside Yuya and Dan made a run to Sakaki's residence.

* * *

(At LDS's Main Building)

"Another failure." A frown had appeared on Akaba Reiji's face when the image of the shadowed monster on the field had exploded alongside the card that was now in flames.

"I-I don't understand, the calcultions were perfect..." The leading scientist behind the experiment to develop a Brave card couldn't understand how they've failed to create a mere card.

"This makes the seventh time that we already failed to create a Brave card." Reiji states as he cleans away the ashes that used to be the Brave Card prototypes from his red duel blade. "But at least the prototypes of the Pendulum cards have been successfully created, so at least we managed to acomplish something here."

Reiji took a good look at the Pendulum cards that he managed to create for himself.

'Why didn't work?' The data about Braves that was collected from the duel energy produced by Dan's Brave was already more than enough for Reiji to create a Brave with the use of Leo Corporation's card development system, so Reiji couldn't undrstand why he couldn't create a Brave card. 'What am I missing?'

"We will re-start the experiment at another time." With that Reiji left for his office and when he arrived, he saw Nakajima and some employee and took a seat.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Nakajima asked when he saw his superior's face.

"I have been trying to create the prototype of a Brave with the power and data produced on the duels that Bashin Dan was involved in so far." Reiji explains that he has been trying to create Braves with the data that he gathered so far. "But each time that I seem to be successful, the Brave just explodes and the data goes along with it."

"But why can't you succeed sir?" Nakajima was confused by the fact that with Leo Corporation's resources, making any card would be a child's play. "With Leo Corporation's power should be a easy task, right?"

"That is where the real problem lies." Reiji sights as he shows Nakajima the results of his atemps to create a Brave. "The data that I currently have on Braves should have been already more than enough to produce one single card, but there must be something that I am missing and I am sure that the data that I need to make a Brave card lies within Bashin Dan's duel disk and his physical Brave cards."

Dan's duel disk model was completely different from the ones that were used in this world, so Reiji had imediately figured out that Dan wasn't from this world at all after he properly saw the videos of his duels against Sawatari Shingo and Sakaki Yuya.

"Then why don't we assault Sakaki's house and steal them directly from Bashin Dan alongside his duel disk when they are at home?" Reiji's gaze was fully focused on the employee who made that suggestion.

"Would you mind to repeat what you've just suggested?" Reji's tone indicated that he was not amused in the slightest by what he heard just now.

"He made a mistake, please forgive him, sir." Nakajima pleaded for Reiji to forgive the employee's reckless question.

"I will let it of this once, you two can leave me alone now." Reiji orders for them to leave his office as he returned to his thoughts.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Nakajima scolded the employee for what he suggested earlier.

"What did I say wrong?" The employee still didn't understand that he was saved of being fired by Reiji.

"Do you even know what you just suggested to the president?" Nakajima knew that his superior admires Sakaki Yusho a lot to the point of trusting him with the truth about what is really going on behind the scenes.

"One of the reasons why no one ever tried to go to Sakaki Yuya's house to steal his Pendulum cards from him is because the president himself gave a clear warning to several organizations that if someone ever tried to desecrate Sakaki Yusho's house, he would use all the power of the Leo Corporation to crush the responsible for that."

The employee who suggested that earlier gulped because if Nakajima hadn't interfeered, he would have recieved Reiji's full wrath. "That was a close one..."

"You can say that again." Nakajima sighed at his colleage's close call.

* * *

 **Apollo Skull - (DARK/ Zombie/ Tuner/ ATK: 300/ DEF: 0/ Level 2/ Effect)**

If this card is sent to the GY; Target 1 "Apollo" monster in it's card name on the field, it cannot be destroyed in battle or leave the field by spell card effects until your next Standby Phase."

 **Apollo Gardna** **\- (LIGHT/ Warrior/ Synchro/ ATK: 1500/ DEF: 2600/ Level 6/ Effect)**

1 Tuner + 1 or more "Apollo" non-tuner monsters

Once per turn, you can halve the ATK and DEF of a monster on the field. If 1 or more card(s) on the field were to be destroyed by a card's effect while this card is in your GY; Banish this card instead.

 **Galaxy Barrier - Equip Spell**

Equip this card to a "Galaxy" monster you control, that card becomes unaffected by other card effects.

 **Half Buster - Counter Trap**

When a card effect that would deal you damage effect is activated; Negate that effect and both players takes half of that damage. If you control a Braved monster, your opponent takes the damage that would have been dealt to you instead.

 **Brave Cyclone - Quick-Play Spell**

During the Battle Phase, when your opponent activates a monster's effect on the field, you can banish 1 Brave in your GY; Negate that monster's effects.

* * *

AN: I nerfed Photon Stream of Destruction's effect so plot purposes. (This AN won't be deleted unlike most of those that might come in the future.)

* * *

neostardutdragon101: Glad that you've liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a peacefull night in Maiami City in every corner of the place, that was, except for one empty alley where you could see nothing but two people who were currently dueling over there. One of them and the other was a male teenager in it's seventeens that had a LDS badge in his jacket. He had 2000 LP and Gaia the Fierce Knight on his field with one card in his hand with no other cards on the field.

The other one was a tall young man that was wearing a blue trenchcoat that is tattered at the ends. His hair was bluish-black that falls to his chin with light green bangs in the shape of a wing partially tucked under some strands on the left, but his face and eyes were concealed behind dark glasses and the red scarf on his neck. He had 700 LP and four Level 6 shadowed monsters on his field each with 2000 ATK with no other cards in his hand or field.

"My turn. Draw!" The LDS's student draws his card and smirks when he looked at what he drew.

"Allow me to show you why I am one of LDS's elite students of the Fusion Course." The LDS student that revealed himself to be an elite of their Fusion Summoning Course bragged as he placed the card he drew into his duel disk's slot. "I activate the Spell Fusion!"

The young man's facial features hardened at the sight of the most common Fusion Spell of them all as if he loathed that Spell Card's very existence.

"With this, I fuse Gaia The Fierce Knight that is on my field with the Cursed of Dragon that is in my hand!" The LDS's elite student shows the Cursed Dragon in his hand as the monster itself and Gaia flew into the fusion vortex that appeared above him as a light shined brighter.

"Fierce knight, become one with the cursed dragon to form a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 7 - Gaia The Champion Dragon!"

From the light, the same knight came out, but he was now riding a yellow scaled dragon with two red-eyes instead of his previous purple riding horse.

 **Gaia The Champion Dragon - (WIND/ Dragon/ Fusion/ ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2100/ Level 7)**

"Fusion monster." The young man snorted as he was enraged by the sight of the Fusion monster. "I will destroy it!"

"Battle! I will attack your monster with Gaia the Champion Dragon!" The LDS's elite student declares his attack as Gaia went in and destroyed one of the unknown monsters with it's spear.

Unknow - LP: 700-100 x0

"With this I end my turn." The LDS's elite student ended his turn.

LDS's Elite Student - LP: 2000 x0

Unknown - LP: 100 x0

"My turn. Draw!" The mysterious man draws his card.

"I overlay my three Level 6 monsters!" The young man's three shadowed monsters became black orbs of light that went inside the galaxy portal that appeared in front of him that exploded in a white light. "Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 6 ! " A shadowed Xyz monster appeared on the field as it was surrounded by three dark orbs of light that were swirling around it.

 **? - (DARK/ Winged Beast/ Xyz/ ATK: 2000/ DEF: 3000/ Rank 6/ Effect) ORU: 3**

"You were an Xyz user!?" The LDS's elite student was surprised that someone else other than a student taught by LDS could actually pull off an Xyz Summon. "I thought that only LDS taught that Summoning Method curriculum to their elite top class students!"

"Battle! I will attack Gaia The Champion Dragon with my monster !" The young man ignores the LDS's elite student's claims as he declares attack against the fusion monster. "I activate it's effect to make the ATK and DEF of the Special Summoned monster that it battles 0 at the start of the Damage Step.

"What!?" The LDS's elite student gasped in surprise as the ATK and DEF of his monster became 0.

 **Gaia The Champion Dragon - ATK: 2600-0 DEF: 2100-0**

"Gaia's ATK has become 0?" The LDS's elite student was still shocked by what happened to his monster.

"Now, finish off that Fusion monster!" The shadowed Xyz monster flew higher and dropped a few napalm bombs at the monster, destroying it alongside some parts of the alley as the elite was sent flying to the wall by the intense force of the explosion.

LDS's Elite Student - LP: 2000-0 x0 - Lose

Unknown - LP: 100 x1 - Win

"T-that was R-Real Solid Vision just now..." The LDS's elite student was severely injured by the impact of the explosion that was caused by the brutal attack as the young man who won approached him while touching a few buttons of his duel disk. "W-What are you doing...?"

"Adding you to your fellow Fusion users thrash's pile." A purple flash came out of the young man's duel disk that bathed the beated up LDS's elite student and dissolved him in particles of that same light. A card came out of the young man's duel disk's slot that was blank until it revealed the image of the LDS's elite student's scared face who was just bathed in that same light.

"One less Fusion scum in this world." The young man was pleased as he saw his prey trapped inside the card and placed it inside of his jacket's pocket.

"Did you really had to card him just because he was a Fusion user?" Another figure appeared behind the young man and asked. "I believe that the person you just carded was one of LDS's elites student's, so we should have interrogated him for information about their connection with them instead of doing what you did just now."

The figure who appeared was a young person dressed in a punk-style outfit, with a dull green formal shirt and dark blue tie, as well as a black cape-like garment with ripped sleeves and edges plus dark blue pants and black boot-like shoes. In a similar way to the young man, he was concealing his face with a mask and had the same red scarf on his neck.

"They're all enemies to us, don't forget what they did to us." The young man said with a serious expression. "Besides, any word that would come from someone who uses that summoning method is nothing but a lie and you of all people should know that."

The masked young man was in deep thought as he recalled what happened each time that they had tried to properly comunicate with them instead of fighting.

"We still don't know if the people of this world have something to do with them." The masked man who just appeared points out to his partner.

"All I saw you doing just now, was nothing but venting your frustrations on Fusion users, nothing more, nothing less." The masked young man scolded his partner who had just carded the LDS's elite student only because he was a Fusion user. "If you overdo it, we will be detected sooner than we planned out by any possible spies that they could have left here."

"Then let them come to us, we will crush them all!" The young man rebuted.

"You're being reckless!" The masked young man rebuted back at his partner.

"This is my own way of doing things around here." The young man who was scolded jumped to the roof, "But if you don't like it, then I will be on my own for now." and with that, he simply left.

The masked young man who was left behind didn't do anything for a few minutes until he saw something of the floor, the LDS badge that his partner's opponent must have left behind when he hit the wall.

"I will investigate LDS in my own way, then." The masked young man took the badge with him, "I will definitely find some answers." and went out of the alley as well.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - The mysterious dark duelist! Apollo vs Phantom Knights.  
**

* * *

A week had passed by since Shiun'in Sora and Youth Grynnhorn had joined You show Duel School, and right now Dan and Youth were having another duel at You Show's duel field while Yuya and the others were waiting for Yuzu and Ayu to return with ice creams.

On Dan's field, he had Siegfried Apollodragon with one card face-down on his field and no cards in his hand. Youth on the other side, had Photon Thrasher on his field with one card in his hand.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Youth placed one card face-down and ended his turn.

Dan - LP: 900 x0

Youth - LP: 1400 x0

"My turn. Draw!" Dan draws his card and smiled at his card.

"It appears that you drew a good card." Youth comments when he saw Dan's usual smile.

"I summon Bal-Rhinos !" A red rhino with two cannons on it's back appeared on the field.

 **Bal-Rhinos - (EARTH/ Beast/ Red Brave/ ATK: 1400/ DEF: 900/ Quality 4/ Effect/ Brave Boost - 400 ATK)**

"This is bad." Youth was fully aware of Bal-Rhinos effect when Braved.

"I Brave Bal-Rhinos with Siegfried Apollodragon!" Bal-Rhinos body glowed in red before disappearing, leaving his cannons behind that went to Siegfried Apollodragon's back as it's wings disapeared in the same glow as the cannons attached to it's back.

 **Siegfried Apollodragon - ATK: 2300-2700 / Level 6-10 / Red**

"Battle! I Target attack your Photon Thrasher with Siegfried Apollodragon!" Dan declares his attack as Siegfried Apollodragon started to aim the cannons in it's back at Photon Thrasher. "I activate Bal-Rhinos Braved effect to draw 1 card and destroy your Photon Thrasher!"

"No, you won't! I will answer to that with my face-down Quick-Play Spell, Forbidden Holy Grail!" The card revealed the image of a maiden that was in The Sanctuary of the Sky, drinking from a golden grail. "With this the ATK of your monster will increase by 400 ATK, but it's effect will be negated until the End Phase of this turn."

A giant golden grail appeared above the Braved monster and spilled it's contents at Siegfried Apollodragon, whose cannons stopped working, making it furious as it's rage made his ATK increase.

 **Siegfried Apollodragon - ATK: 2700-3100**

"With this, I will have another turn to settle turn this duel around." Youth states as Dan smirked in response. "This is not good, isn't it?"

"I activate the Trap **Thunder Branch**! " The image of all of Five God Dragon's five heads being struck by yellow lighting while a Braved Siegfried Apollodragon that seemed to be safe from it, was revealed on the Trap card. "With this the ATK of all non-Tribute summoned and non-Braved monsters on the field becomes 1000 until the End Phase!"

"What?" Youth gasped in shock as Photon Thrasher was hit by a yellow lightning that put it on it's knees, making its ATK 1000.

 **Photon Thrasher ATK: 2100-1000**

"Now the battle continues! " Dan declares as Siegfried Apollodragon begins to run in Photon Thrasher's direction. "Brave attack!"

Siegfried Apollodragon grabbed Photon Thrasher with it's claws and threw it to the ground, creating a small explosion that sent Youth back a bit.

Youth - LP: 1700-0 x0 - Lose

Dan - LP: 900 x0 - Win

"I lost again." Youth complained as he got up from the floor.

"You were closer to win this time." Dan praised Youth for giving him a very close duel, "If you keep dueling like that, you will eventually beat me." and encouraged him to get better.

"I hope so." Youth said as he made his goal to defeat Dan, "Let's duel in the Action Field this time!" and challenged Dan to a rematch in an Action Duel this time.

"Sure, we will duel again after we rest a bit." Dan agreed to duel after they rested for a bit, "I wonder if Yuzu and Ayu are already back." and wondered if those two were already back with ice creams like Yuya, Sora and Futoshi begged them earlier.

"Yuzu and Ayu sure are late." Yuya complained from the couch that Yuzu and Ayu were supossed to be back already with their ice creams by now.

"Im getting hungry as well." Futoshi complained as his stoamach made a noise.

"Make it three with me." Sora also joined them as well.

"Yuya oniichan! Dan oniichan!" Ayu suddenly entered the main entrance and called out to Yuya and Dan immediately.

"What is wrong, Ayu?" Yuya asked the red-haired girl what was wrong with her as tears threatned to fall from her eyes. "Why isn't Yuzu with you?"

"The ice creams are all melted!" Futoshi and Sora complained when he sees that their bag of deserts that they were completely melted.

"What happened to Yuzu?" Dan, who left the dueling field with Youth, asked Ayu about Yuzu when he saw that tears were about to fall from her face.

"Yuzu oneechan...!" Ayu tried to gather the courage to properly explain what was wrong to Yuya and Dan. "Yuzu oneechan is in big trouble!"

"How is Yuzu in big trouble?" Youth asked to Ayu what she meant by that. Ayu then explained how she and Yuzu overheard Sawatari's stooges saying that he was going to find a way to get revenge against Dan for getting in his way

"She went after Sawatari!?" Yuya screamed in shock at what he heard from Ayu.

"That reckless girl." Dan sighed at Yuzu's lack of carefulness while pinching the bridge of his nose with closed eyes, "Where is this happening?" and asked Ayu for Yuzu's whereabouts.

"She followed them into a warehouse." Ayu answers Dan's question as he opened his eyes.

"We should hurry up before Yuzu gets hurt, or worse..." Dan coughed because he didn't dared to mention it the rest of it, but Yuya, Youth and Sora realized right away what he had meant with those words while Tatsuya, Futoshi and Ayu were confused as they didn't understood the real meaning of his words.

"Let's go right away!" Yuya was now deeply concerned for Yuzu's safety and with that, Dan, Yuya and Youth left You Show to help Yuzu, leaving the others behind.

"I still didn't told them which of the two places they went." Ayu noticed that they already left.

(Outside of You Show)

"Not so fast!" A group of six people suddenly appeared in front of Dan, Yuya and Youth who were in a hurry to save Yuzu, but the one thing they all had in common was that they were all wearing LDS's badge in their jackets. "You will hand us over those Pendulum cards of yours, Sakaki Yuya!"

"LDS's people again!?" Dan sighed at seing people from LDS because they have been coming over to You Show over the last few weeks to try and steal Yuya's Pendulum cards through an unfair duel of three or more against one. But they were always beaten by Dan, Yuya, Youth or Sora.

"Don't they ever get tired of doing this?" Youth was also annoyed by their constant atemps to come to You Show with the intent to steal from Yuya.

"You won't be leaving this place until you either hand us over your Pendulum cards or beat us in a duel!" One of them stated as the other LDS's nooded in agreement.

"We don't have the time to deal with you people!" Yuya was getting more desperate that something really bad was going to happen to Yuzu while they were here wasting time with these people.

"Let's just get this over with. Yuya, Youth, you two go on ahead while I tak-" Dan was about to take his duel disk out of his jacket until Youth stopped him from doing it so.

"You two go on ahead." Youth activated his crimson duel disk, revealing a dark-blue duel blade. "I will take care of things here."

Dan and Yuya nooded to each other and turned to Youth.

"Thank you, Youth." Yuya thanked Youth for helping them to get those six nuisances off his and Dan's back.

"We're counting on you, Youth." Dan said as he and Yuya ran past the six people from LDS.

The six of them were about to take pursuit, until.

"Where do you think you're going?" A black-purple armored blue dragon suddenly stood in their way and roared at them, Youth's Ace monster, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to be exact.

"I don't think so." Youth said as he had no intentions to let them pass through him. "If you want to pass, you must defeat me first."

"Like a nobody like you could ever hope to defeat a single one of us." The six of them turned on their yellow duel disks, revealing orange duel blades, "But we will duel you at the same time and crush you to end this quicklier and catch up to them." and boldly declared.

"I wonder who will be crushed by who?" Youth said as he made the same smile as Dan's when he said that because compared to facing off Bashin Dan in a duel, these guys were nothing at all. "Let's just get this over with, again..."

"Duel!" They shouted at the same time.

Youth - LP: 4000 x5

LDS student 1 - LP: 4000 x5

LDS student 2 - LP: 4000 x5

LDS student 3 - LP: 4000 x5

LDS student 4 - LP: 4000 x5

LDS student 5 - LP: 4000 x5

LDS student 6 LP: 4000 x5

(In the middle of the street)

Dan and Yuya were running as fast as they could but then Dan stopped and Yuya turned to him with a confused face.

"Why did you stop, Dan?" Yuya asked Dan of why had stopped running. "Yuzu could be suffering at this very moment!"

"Ayu didn't told us in which warehouse's district they went." Dan remembered that they have forgotten to ask Ayu for the exact whereabouts of the warehouse district where Yuzu went.

"They are two districts that are full of them and they are 30 minutes away from the other." Yuya states as he freaked out. "How will we find them in such a time gap!?"

"In that case we should split up." Dan quickly suggested as time was slowly running out for Yuzu. "If we find out something, we will give a call to the other and that person will come running to the other's location right away, got it?"

"Sure." Yuya went in the right direction to another side of the town, while Dan went in the oposite direction.

(Warehouse district to where Dan went)

"There sure are a lot of warehouses around here..." Dan said as he just left another warehouse and was about to enter inside the next one. "They could be inside of any-"

Dan's words were suddenly interrupted by a the sound of an explosion.

"What was that?" Dan said as he ran to the site of where the sound came from and after a few minutes.

"Let's get outta here!" Dan heard a voice that he recognized right away and saw Sawatari Shingo being carried away by his stooges as they away from the warehouse that they were inside.

"Why was Sawatari being carried by his stooges?" Dan wondered to himself as he saw them leaving the warehouse in a hurry. "So this must mean that Yuzu is inside of that warehouse. I hope that she is alright." With that, Dan went inside to see if those guys did something to Yuzu, because if they did, trouble would be the very least of Sawatari and his stooges's concerns as he and the others would make sure that they would pay very, very dearly for harming Yuzu.

Dan entered inside the warehouse and saw that Yuzu was speaking with another person. That person was dressed in a punk-style outfit, with a dull green formal shirt and dark blue tie, as well as a black cape-like garment with ripped sleeves and edges plus dark blue pants and black boot-like shoes and a red scarf in his neck. He also had a obsidian-purple duel disk model that Dan never saw before attached to his left arm.

Dan was about to call Yuzu to ask if she was alright, but he stopped from doing so when he took a close look at the other person's face. It was Yuya's face, but the color of his eyes were grey instead of red and his hair color was black and light-purple like a eggplant instead of Yuya's green and red pattern like a tomato.

'Yuya?' Dan almost thought that the person in front of him was Yuya for a second, but he quickly recovered from his initial surprise. 'No. There is no way that Yuya would have arrived here so fast without warning me that he would come like we agreed. So who is this guy?'

"Yuya? Why are you dressed like that?" Yuzu was about to approach Yuya's look-alike.

"Stay back, Yuzu!" Dan suddenly grabs Yuzu's arm and pulls her behind him, leaving her and Yuya's look-alike surprised by Dan's sudden arrival.

"Dan. Why are you here?" Yuzu asked Dan why he was here instead of being at You Show with the others. "And why is Yuya here as well and dressed up like that?" and added as she pointed at Yuya's look-alike.

"We heard from Ayu that you were in trouble, so we came here to save you from Sawatari and his stooges." Dan explains to Yuzu that Ayu had came to You Show as fast as she could and informed them about her reckless quest to take on Sawatari and his goons. "And the guy in front of us is not Yuya."

"But..." Yuzu was fully convinced that the person in front of them was Yuya because he had the same face as him, until she noticed that something was wrong from what Dan said. "We?"

"Yes, Yuya and I splitted up in order to search in two different districts that were filled with warehouses." Dan explains to Yuzu how he and Yuya had separated to seach out for her since they didn't know in which warehouses they had to go. "Otherwise, he would have given me a call about it...of course!"

Dan quickly takes his crimson duel disk and touches the phone app and called a certain number, Yuya's number to be exact.

"Dan! Have you found Yuzu !?" Yuya's voice came out of Dan's disk for Yuzu's shock at Yuya's concerned tone. "Is she alright!?"

"Yeah, she is here with me." The answer that came out of Dan's mouth relieved Yuya of his previous worries about Yuzu's safety. "She is alright, nothing happened to her."

"Y-Yuya?" Yuzu went to Dan and was shocked that it really was Yuya on the other side of the screen as he could be seen inside another warehouse.

"You're fine, Yuzu?" Yuya saw Yuzu alongside Dan's face on his duel disk's screen.

"That is really Yuya..." Yuzu now understood that the person in front of her wasn't Yuya at all.

Tap...tap...tap

Dan and Yuzu heard the sound of someone tapping their foot to the floor as they that Yuya's look-alike was getting tired of waiting.

"Sorry, Yuya. But a troublesome situation has come up." Dan said to Yuya as he saw that his friend's look-alike was not amused by the fact the he was being ignored this entire time.

"What do yo-" Dan turned off the call to confront Yuya's look-alike and looked at him in the eyes.

"Who are you?" Yuya's look-alike asks Dan for his identity, "And why are you with Ruri?" and points at Yuzu, calling her by a name that neither Dan and Yuzu recognized.

"Ruri?" Yuzu and Dan asked at the same time as the latter took a closer look around their surroundings and noticed that this place was almost fully destroyed.

"Were you the responsible for the explosion that I heard earlier?" Dan asked this question to Yuya's look-alike, knowing the answer to that.

"I was the first one to ask you a question." Yuya's look-alike didn't like Dan's attitude and rebuted him. "So, who are you?"

"For starters, my name is Dan, Bashin Dan." Dan answers Yuya's look-alike's first question, "And second, this girl's name is Yuzu, not Ruri." and tells him that the girl that is by his side is not the person who he had called Ruri.

"What are you talking about?" Yuya's look-alike's face expression became confused by Dan's reveal about Yuzu not being Ruri. "That girl is obviously Ruri, she had the same face as her."

Dan facepalmed himself and sighed at this Yuya's look-alike's misunderstanding about Yuzu's real identity.

"Does this Ruri girl of yours have pink hair and blue-eyes like Yuzu over here?" Dan asked this question to Yuya's look-alike, because he figured right away that the girl called Ruri must have the same face as Yuzu, but the hair and eyes's color must be completely different just like Yuya and this look-alike in front of him was.

"..." Yuya's look-alike didn't answer because he didn't know what to say about Dan's question.

'Isn't she really Ruri?' Yuya's look-alike now took a closer look at Yuzu and noticed that there were some truth to Dan's words, but part of him wanted to deny the possibility that the girl in front of him was not Ruri. 'I want to believe that she managed to escape from their clutches.'

"If you don't want to hand over Ruri to me, then..." Yuya's look-alike activates his duel disk, revealing a purple duel blade.

"I understand." Dan placed his crimson duel disk on his left arm and turned it on revealing a black duel blade.

'I've never seen that duel disk model before...' Yuya's look-alike takes a quick notice of the fact that Dan's duel disk was different from the people of this world, his and theirs. 'He is not from here.'

"Dan?" Yuzu was confused by Dan's action. "What are you doing by accepting his challenge to a duel?"

"This Yuya's look-alike made it clear that he doesn't want to leave without you." Dan corfirms Yuya's look-alike's intentions. "So, the one and only way for us to solve this is through a duel."

"If I win, I want you to tell us who you are and why do you look like Yuya?" Dan made his terms to Yuya's look-alike if he wins the duel.

"Fine." Yuya's look-alike agreed with Dan's terms as he made a duel stance, "But if I win, you hand over Ruri to me and you will also tell me where you came from." and he his own terms if he wins.

"Deal, Yuzu. Use the coin throwing app to decide who gets the first." Dan turned to Yuzu and instructs her to use a coin app to decide who goes first before doing the same as Yuya's look-alike and assumed his duel stance.

"If it's head, then Dan goes first. But if it's tails, then you go first, ok?" Yuzu asks Yuya's look-alike to make sure that it was fine to decide who starts first with this method.

"I don't see any problems with it." Yuya's look-alike accepted Dan's proposal to decide who started first with a coin throwing app.

Yuzu touched the app as a coin appeared o her screen. The result was Tails.

"Duel!" Both Dan and Yuya's look-alike declared the start of their duel for Yuzu.

Dan- LP: 4000 x5

Unknown - LP: 4000 x5

'His real name is not being shown in the duel disk's name screen.' Dan looked at his duel disk's screen to try to see his opponent's real name, but all it said was 'Unknown'.

"I am going first." Yuya's look-alike took the first turn because of the result that was decided by the coin.

"I set five cards face-down on the field and I end my turn." Yuya's look-alike ended his turn after setting his entire hand face-down on the field.

"Again!?" Yuzu exclaims as she already saw Yuya's look-alike using he same starting move from his duel against Sawatari. "Is he having another bad hand?"

'That is a very unusual strategy.' Dan ignored Yuzu's statement of a bad hand as he privately thought since his opponent didn't seem to be nervous about it in the least. "I shouldn't overthink about it, otherwise I will get lost in his flow.'

Dan - LP: 4000 x5

Unknown - LP: 4000 x0

"My turn. Draw!" Dan draws his card and picks another one from his hand.

"I summon Apollo Bladra." Apollo Bladra appeared in front of Dan with a cute sound.

 **Apollo Bladra - (FIRE/ Winged Beast/ ATK: 800/ DEF: 800/ Level 3/ Effect)**

"I activate it's effect to normal summon again during this turn." Dan declares as Apollo Bladra's small wings grew began to shine like the sun itself as it's warm reached Dan.

'How can I feel the warm of Apollo Bladra's sunlight outside of an Action Field?' Dan was confused that Apollo Bladra shine's warm could be felt on the field, just as if he was dueling inside of an Action Field.

"I summon Apollo Igua-Dragoon!" The small emerald scaled dragon with two blue eyes appeared on the field.

 **Apollo Igua-Dragoon -** **(EARTH/ Astral Dragon/ ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1200/ Level 4/ Effect)**

"While this monster is on the field, all monsters with 'Apollo' in it's card name have their ATK and DEF incrreased by 500!" A fiercy orange aura covered both Apollo Bladra and Apollo Igua-Dragoon, increasing their ATK and DEF.

 **Apollo Bladra - ATK: 800-1300 / DEF : 800-1300**

 **Apollo Igua-Dragoon - ATK: 1400-1900 / DEF: 1200-1700**

"Battle!" Dan declared the the start of the Battle Phase.

"At the start of your Battle Phase, I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Emergency Provisions!" Yuya's look-alike activates a card that revealed the image of a few rations. "With this, I can send any number of Spells and Trap cards on my field and restore my LP by 1000 for each card that I sent to the graveyard through this Spell's effect." Yuya's look-alike sended his entire field except for Emergency Provisions to his graveyard.

"And since I sended 4 cards to the graveyard, my LP are recovered by 4000." Yuya's look-alike explains as a green aura covered him, restoring his LP by 4000.

Unknown - LP: 4000-8000 x0

"8000 LP!?" Yuzu was amazed that Yuya's look-alike's LP were raised to 8000, the twice of the amount of LP that a duelist usually start's with. "I never saw someone with that many amount of LP before."

"In that case, I attack you directly with Apollo Igua-Dragoon!" Dan declares his first attack as Apollo Igua-Dragoon fired a emerald fireball at Yuya's look-alike, who dodged it as the fireball burned a few boxes and the damage calculation was performed.

Unknown - LP: 8000-6100 x0

"I attack you directly with Apollo Bladra!" Dan declares his second attack as Apollo Bladra sprinted in a flare blitz to Yuya's look-alike.

"I activate the Spell card, Phantom Knights Shadow Veil, from the graveyard!" Apollo Bladra's attack stopped in it's tracks as the three Spell cards emerged from three purple circles on the floor that revealed the image a black knight riding on a black unicorn wearing golden gear, appeared in front of Yuya's look-alike.

"When my opponent declares as a direct attack at me, I can Special Summon as many of these from my graveyard as possible to the field as normal monsters, although they are banished when sent to the graveyard." Yuya's look-alike explains as three of the same monsters that were shown from the card image appeared on the field in Defense Position.

 **Phantom Knights Shadow Veil** **x3** \- **(DARK/ Warrior/ ATK: 0/ DEF: 0/ Level 4)**

"I attack the one on the middle with Apollo Bladra!" Apollo Bladra went in with it's flare blitz and destroyed the black knight in the middle as the impact caused the flames to spread a bit around the field.

"Upon being sent back to the graveyard, Shadow Veil is banished." Yuya's look-alike banished Shadow Veil from his graveyard to the banished slot.

"Why didn't he activate them before?" Yuzu asked in confusion of why Yuya's look-alike didn't activated them earlier on before. "If he had done that when Dan declared his first attack, he wouldn't have lost any LP."

"That was because he wanted to have monsters on the field to use as materials." Dan explains to Yuzu why Yuya's look-alike didn't do anything during his first attack. "He wanted to make sure that he had the right amount of monters on his field while reducing his damage as much as possible."

"For the sake of what?" Yuzu wondered as she recalled what happened earlier when he had dueled Sawatari, "Could it be that he is...?" and guessed what his next move was going to be.

"His plan is to Xyz Summon a Rank 4 monster by using those two Level 4 monsters in order to turn the tables on me." Dan reveals that Yuya's look-alike planned to Xyz Summon in his next turn by using his monsters on the field as Xyz Materials.

'Not bad.' Yuya's look-alike privately thought as he was slightly impressed that someone managed to figure out his intent just from this move alone. 'Just from this move he figured out my entire strategy.'

"I set two cards face-down on the field and end my turn." Dan ended his turn after setting two cards face-down on the field.

Dan - LP: 4000 x2

Unknown - LP: 6100 x0

"My turn. Draw!" Yuya's look-alike draws his card.

"Here it comes his Xyz Summon." Dan said as he prepared himself for his opponent's Xyz Summon.

"I overlay my two Level 4 Phantom Knights Shadow Veil!" Yuya's look-alike declarates as both black knights became purple orbs of light that went inside a galaxy portal that appeared in front of him that exploded in a white light.

"He is going to summon that dragon." Yuzu comments knowing what monster it was going to be summoned.

"Fangs of pich-black darkness... rise up against the foolish opression!" Yuya's look-alike chanted as a card popped out of his duel disk's Extra Deck compartment. "Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

A pich-black dragon that was accompanied by flashes of purple lightning, appeared on the field with two purple orbs of light swirling around it had emerged from the galaxy portal and roared at Dan's monsters, scarying them. The dragon itself was fully covered in pich-black as his head and tail were purple. The dragon had yellow eyes as well.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon -** **(DARK/ Dragon/ Xyz/ ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000/ Rank 4/ Effect) ORU: 2**

"Be carefull, Dan!" Yuzu tries to warn Dan about that monster was capable off, "That monster can...Dan?" until she noticed that Dan was smiling instead of being worried.

"Amazing." Dan smiled at the sight of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon for Yuya's look-alike's surprise. "Your Ace monster looks amazing!"

'Why is Dan smiling like that when he is being confronted by that Xyz monster?' Yuzu privately thought as she saw that Dan was smiling more than usual.

"Battle! I attack your Apollo Igua-Dragoon with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuya's look-alike declares the Battle Phase as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's wings opened up as their empty spots filled with blue energy and dashed to Apollo Igua-Dragoon with it's chin fang glowing. "Rebellious Lightning Disobey!"

"I activate the Trap, Thunder Branch!" Dan declares as he reveals his Trap Card. "With this the ATK of all non-Tributed or non-Braved monsters becomes 1000 until the End Phase of this turn." Lightnings began to fall upon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Apollo Bladra and Apollo Igua-Dragoon as well.

'What does Braved means?' Yuya's look-alike wondered what Dan meant by Braved as he never heard of such a term before. 'I don't have the time to think about it.'

"I won't allow that to happen! I activate the Continuous Spell, Phantom Death Spear, from my graveyard!" Yuya's look-alike declares as the image of a spear in the middle of a red colored magical circle was revealed in his Spell Card. "When my opponent activates a Trap card, by Banishing this card from my graveyard, I can negate that Trap's activation and destroy it!" The lightnings produced by Thunder Branch's effect were channelized into the spear that appeared on the field.

"And then it inflicts 100 points of damage to my opponent!" The super-charged Spear was fired and Dan rolled to the floor and back up in another direction in order to avoid being stabbed by it's electricity.

Dan - LP: 4000-3900 x2

"Now that your Trap is out of the way, my attack resumes!" Dark Rebellion stabbed through Apollo Igua-Dragoon's plated armor with it's chin fang, creating a small explosing that sent Dan a few steps back to the floor right next to Yuzu.

Dan - LP: 3900-3300 x2

"Are you alright, Dan?" Yuzu worriedly asks Dan if he was alright as she helps him getting up from the floor.

"I am fine, Yuzu." Dan stated as he was back up.

'That was definitely the same intensity as being inside an Action Field.' Dan was now fully aware that this was the same as a duel inside an Action Field. 'This is getting more interesting.'

"When a monster on my field is destroyed in battle or by a Card effect, I can activate the Trap, **Brave Warning**!" The image of Apollo Bladra exploding as Bal-Rhinos arrived in it's place. "This Trap allows me to Special Summon a Quality 4 or less Brave from my hand or deck to the field as a monster!"

"I Special Summon Bal-Rhinos from my deck!" Dan declares as red light pillar emerged from the floor in front of him as the familiar red rhino with two cannons on it's back emerged from it to the field.

 **Bal-Rhinos - (EARTH/ Beast/ Red Brave/ ATK: 1400/ DEF: 900/ Quality 4/ Effect/ Brave Boost - 400 ATK)**

"It's here, Dan's Brave." Yuzu knew what was going to happen next turn.

"Brave?" Yuya's look-alike wondered in confusion about Brave, "What is a Brave?" and asks Dan about it.

"You will find out soon." Dan gave him the runaround instead of answering his question.

"With this, I set one card face-down and end my turn." Yuya's look-alike ended his turn after setting one card face-down.

Dan - LP: 3300 x2

Unknown - LP: 6100 x0

"My turn. Draw!" Dan draws his card, "Sorry, Apollo Bladra." and apologized to his monster who just gave a kind nod as if it understood what Dan was going to do.

"Why did you apologize to your monster?" Yuya's look-alike asked because he never saw a duelist like Dan in his entire life due to the fact that he apologized to Apollo Bladra for something that he was about to do.

"I activate Bal-Rhinos effect to destroy Apollo Bladra and draw 1 card!" Dan declares as Bal-Rhinos aimed it's cannon and fired at Apollo Bladra, destroying it as Dan drew a card and saw that it was what he needed to prevent his opponent from gaining any further advantage.

'Your sacrifice won't be in vain, Apollo Bladra.' Dan privately thought as he found a pattern that would open the way to his victory.

"I summon Apollo Bladra once again!" Dan summoned another Apollo Bladra to replace the one that was just destroyed.

 **Apollo Bladra - (FIRE/ Winged Beast/ ATK: 800/ DEF: 800/ Level 3/ Effect)**

"I activate it's effect to normal summon again during this turn." Dan declares as Apollo Bladra's small wings grew began to shine like the sun itself.

"Sun! Give form to the mighty dragon that will guide me to victory with it's brave wings." Dan chanted as Apollo Bladra vanished in flames. "I will tribute summon Siegfried Apollodragon by using Apollo Bladra as the tribute cost to the Tribute Summon!" The field was surrounded by flames that heated up the surroundings for a few seconds until the Red Dragon emerged from them and appeared on the field with both feet on the field in front of Dan and roared at Dark Rebellion who answered in kind.

 **Siegfried Apollodragon - (LIGHT/ Astral Dragon/ ATK: 2300 / DEF: 1800 / Level 6/ Effect)**

"Your monster's ATK still doesn't match Dark Rebellion's." Yuya's look-alike points out as his dragon had more 200 ATK than Dan's dragon.

"That is what we will see." Dan replied with his usual smile.

'There he goes with that smile again...' Yuzu privately thought with a sigh at Dan's usual smile. 'He is really enjoying this, isn't he?'

"I Brave Bal-Rhinos with Siegfried Apollodragon!" Bal-Rhinos body glowed in red before disappearing, leaving his cannons behind that went to Siegfried Apollodragon's back as it's wings disapeared in the same glow as the cannons attached to it's back.

 **Siegfried Apollodragon - ATK: 2300-2700 / Level 6-10 / Red**

"Is that a Fusion?" Yuya's look-alike seemed to be shocked at the fact that his opponent's monster combined with another one to increase it's ATK and Level. 'What in the world am I seeing? I will just ask him about this weird Fusion when I defeat him.'

"Battle! I Target attack your Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with Siegfried Apollodragon!" Dan declares his attack as Siegfried Apollodragon started to aim the cannons in it's back at Dark Rebellion. "I activate Bal-Rhinos Braved effect to draw 1 card and destroy your Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Dan draws 1 card.

"I activate the Trap, Phantom Wing!" A card that had the image of a phantom looking-bird blocked Bal-Shoot from hitting Dark Rebellion, "With this, not only Dark Rebellion is not destroyed, but it's ATK is increased by 500!" and powered up the pich-black dragon, making it's ATK higgher than the Braved monster.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon - ATK: 2500-3000**

"Now Dark Rebellion is stronger." Yuzu points out that Dark Rebellion was now stronger then Dan's Braved monster.

"With this the ATK of Dark Rebellion is higher! Get him, Dark Rebellion!" Yuya's look-alike exclaimed as his and Dan's dragons went in and locked their arms and claws against each other, starting their struggle for dominance.

"He turned the tables." Yuzu muttered as she saw that Dark Rebellion was stronger than Dan's Brave monster, "What are you going to do, Dan?" and asked what Dan was going to do about this.

"I activ-!" Dan grabbed a card in his hand and was about to activate a card when suddenly.

DUM...DUM...DUM...DUM

Both Dan and Yuya's look-alike felt a heartbeat and grabbed their chest that was in pain all of a sudden.

'What is this feeling?' Dan privately though as he looked at the dragons on the field that were struggling for dominance. 'Is this happening because our monsters are battling against each other?' And looked at Yuya's look-alike to see that he was also suffering from the same problem as him.

'What in the world is going on?' Yuya's look-alike couldn't understand why his heart began to beat like that when Dark Rebellion began his power struggle against that strange Fusion monster and looked at Dan. 'It seems that he is also feeling the same.'

" **Help...us...** " Dan heard a voice coming out of Yuya's look-alike's Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.

" **Dan...Dan...** " Now he heard a voice coming from Siegfried Apollodragon.

'Were those voices coming from our monsters?' Dan wondered as he noticed that Siegfried Apollodragon was about to lose his battle against Dark Rebellion. 'I think about that later once l win this duel.'

"As I was saying, I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Magic Boost**!" The image of Blue-Eyes White Dragon Braved with a mysterious Brave glowing in a white aura is revealed on the Quick-play Spell. "With this, the ATK of 1 of my Braved monster is increased by 400 until the End Phase of this turn!"

Siegfried Apollodragon was covered in a white aura as it's strength increased.

"What did you say!?" Yuya's look-alike wasn't expecting for this to happen.

 **Siegfried Apollodragon - ATK: 2700-3100**

"With this the tables have been turned!" Yuzu exclaimed excitely as Siegfried Apollodragon started to push Dark Rebellion's claws and arms back as the pich-back dragon slowly fell to it's knees from loosing the struggle until it was destroyed by Siegfried Apollodragon's cannons.

Unknown- LP: 6100-6000 x0

"Dark Rebellion has lost in a battle...?" Yuya's look-alike's face was shocked that his Ace monster was destroyed in a battle of power, "This is the first time that Dark Rebellion was destroyed in a battle against another monster." and revealed that this was the first time that his dragon tasted defeat at another monster's hand in battle.

"The Battle Phase is not over yet." Dan said as Yuzu and Yuya's look-alike looked at him as if they wanted to know what he meant with that. "Magic Boost's other effect allows my Baved monster to attack once again."

"He can do that again!?" Yuzu and Yuya's look-alike asked at the same time.

"Go! Brave attack!" Dan declares as Siegfried Apollodragon began to charge a laser from his cannons that were aimed Yuya's look-alike.

"I activate the Spell card, Phantom Knights Shadow Veil, from the graveyard!" The same two Spell Cards emerged from Yuya's look-alike's graveyard as the Braved monster stopped charging it's cannons. "As you already know, when my opponent declares as a direct attack, I can Special Summon as many of these from my graveyard as possible to the field as normal monsters, but they are banished when sent to the graveyard." Yuya's look-alike re-explains as two of black knights appeared on the field in Defense Position.

 **Phantom Knights Shadow Veil** **x2** \- **(DARK/ Warrior/ ATK: 0/ DEF: 0/ Level 4)**

"He managed to stop Siegfried Apollodragon's attack." Yuzu says as she believes that Yuya's look-alike will not take damage now.

"No. That won't work a second time." Dan stated to Yuya's look-alike's shock. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Sagitta Fire!" A rain of fire arrows fell upon the black knights and destroyed them to Yuya's look-alike's surprise once again. "Sagitta Fire's first effect allows me to destroy all Special Summoned monsters whose ATK are 2000 or less, so those monsters are destroyed and banished due to their effects."

'This is bad.' Yuya's look-alike knew that he couldn't do anything to protect himself from Dan's attack. 'I have no way to defend myself now.'

"Now another Battle Replay occurs, so I attack you directly with Siegfried Apollodragon!" Dan declares as Siegfried Apollodragon fires his cannons once again. "While I am at it, I activate the last card in my hand which is another Quick-Play Spell Magic Boost!"

"What!?" Yuya's look-alike couldn't believe that his opponent had another Magic Boost Quick-Play Spell in his hand as the white aura around Siegfried Apollodragon became even stronger.

 **Siegfried Apollodragon - ATK: 3100-3500**

"Now for the main attack!" Siegried Apollodragon's cannons hit Yuya's look-alike, sending him to the floor an he grabbed his stomach that was now in pain from the impact that he recieved from that attack.

Unknown - LP: 6000-2500 x0

'Am I going to lose to a Fusion of all things?' Yuya's look-alike privately thought as he was struggling to get up.

"And as you already know, Magic Boost allows my Braved monster to attack you once again, so prepare yourself." Dan states as he declares the final attack. "I attack you directly with Siegfired Apollodragon once ag-!' Dan's words were suddenly interrupted by the sound that came from behind him.

"What is happening?" Yuzu gasped as her bracelet flashed in a pink light, blinding everyone for a few moments and when the light went out, Yuya's look-a-like was gone.

* * *

 **Connection Lost - Duel Terminated  
**

* * *

Dan - LP: 3300 x0 - Draw

Unknown - LP: 2500 x0 - Draw

"What just happened?" Dan did not understand what just happened to Yuya's look-alike, who was slightly injuried from his attack. "How did he got away so quickly?"

"Yuzu, Dan!" Yuya entered the warehouse and called out to them. "Are you two alright!?"

"Yeah, I just dueled a strong opponent, so I am a bit tired." Yuya was about to ask what Dan meant by that, until.

"It is really you, isn't it Yuya?" Yuzu suddenly asked Yuya if he really was himself instead of the look-alike that just disappeared when her bracelet flashed.

"Of course I'm me, why would you even ask?" Yuya was confused by Yuzu's sudden question. "Don't you recognize this smile." Yuya made a goofy smile at Yuzu.

"So that person really wasn't Yuya, I'm so glad that it was only a misunderstanding." Yuzu was relieved that person who Dan was about to defeat wasn't Yuya at all.

"We will explain you everything later at home, Yuya." Dan promissed to explain to Yuya everything that they learned about this look-alike who had the same face as him when they go back home. "I got a record of the duel and believe me, you will be in for a treatment when you see my opponent's face. So let's go back to You Show to see let the others know that Yuzu is alright."

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to see who you dueled." Yuya said as the trio began to walk back to You Show Duel School. "I'm sure that Youth has already expeled those LDS's students from our school by now."

"That's so true." Dan agreed with a laugh at the thought of them being defeated again.

"Did people from LDS came again?" Yuzu asked Yuya with an annoyed expression.

"Yup, they tried to stand in our way, but Youth offered himself to be the one to 'escort' them out." Dan said escort with a lot of sarcasm as Yuya and Yuzu laughed.

* * *

(Meanwhile in a certain park away from the warehouse)

"Where in the world am I?" The Yuya's look-alike slowly got up from the grassy floor as he began to recover from the injury that he made in his stomach when he was hit by Siegfried Apollodragon's attack. "How did I ended up here and where are they?"

He took a quick look and saw that he was in the middle of a park, not the warehouse where he saw that Yuzu girl who looked like Ruri and Dan, who used a strange form of Fusion called Brave.

"This is just getting weird." Yuya's look-alike recalled that he was about to lose to Dan until that Yuzu girl's bracelet released a pink flash and his world ended up blank until he was aware that he was in this place all of a sudden. "I should call Shun and tell him about my findings and quick, before he somehow sees and mistakes that Yuzu girl as Ruri which could make him causing more of a scene that he is about to do with his reckless actions of hunting Fusion users." And with that he called Shun's number in his duel disk's phone app.

A few seconds went by, until he got answered.

"What is it, Yuto?" Shun answered his call, revealing Yuya's look-alike's name as Yuto. "I am in the middle of hunting LDS's Top Team, so be quick about it."

"Shun, we need to talk. So meet me at our meeting point." Yuto tells Shun to meet him at their designed meeting point in this world. "I have some concerning news about LDS alongside a strange duelist that I've found."

"Strange duelist?" Shun asked with a confused tone from the other side. "What kind of duelist in this world has called your attention to the point of telling me about it?"

"Someone who uses a weird form of Fusion know as Brave." Yuto reveals the existence of Brave to Shun.

* * *

 **OC Cards:**

 **Thunder Brach - Normal Trap**

The ATK and DEF of all non-tribute summoned and non-Braved monsters becomes 1000 and cannot be changed by other effects until the End Phase. This card can only be activated during the Battle Phase.

 **Brave Warning - Normal Trap**

If a monster you control is destroyed in battle or by a card effect; Special Summon 1 Quality 4 or less Brave from your hand or Deck as a monster to the field (You cannot brave it directly if you summon it to the field with this effect).

 **Magic Boost - Quick-Play Spell**

Target 1 Braved monster you control; Change it to Attack Position if it is in Defense Position, it gains 400 ATK and it can attack once again during this turn.

* * *

Dragon Of The Ecplising Moon: Thanks, I will try to keep it that way or make it better.

Guest: You will have too see it for yourself in future chapters.

Guest 2: I am currently only working on Cardfight Vanguard G - Reborn and Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Brave duelist! and I am not writting anything else at the moment.

* * *

 **QOTC: What do you guys think that happened to Dan and Yuto when the Braved Siegfried Apollodragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon clashed against each other and why?**


End file.
